Twins are NOT the same
by JoanneCullen
Summary: Isabella is the good girl who has the sweetest boyfriend, and is making her way to college. Izzy is the bad girl who didn't even finish High School and is just finishing her jail sentencing. College brings trouble to Isabella, and Izzy makes it to her just in time. Izzy has more tricks up her sleeve then a magician, and there all used for revenge. This story is unlike the original.
1. Izzy 1

Izzy POV

I can barely even see straight let alone think about what we're about to do. I may have had a little bit too much to drink...well nearly two bottles to myself. The alcohol was cheap, and tasted of shit. But it was the only thing we could get.

Laurent is the oldest of us here. I only know him by name, but he's twenty two and he got us the alcohol. I'm the youngest of the group, being fifteen. My best friend Victoria from school is friends with them, and tonight she has dragged me along to hang out with them.

They're nice people. I mean, fuck. They gave me alcohol, so they must be nice people.

Now I'm just stumbling along at the back, my arm slung around one of the guys' necks as he holds me up. Victoria is next to me, walking along and laughing, while she drinks from her cheap can of beer.

Where are we even going?

I look up, seeing the bright street lights illuminating the darkness. A long road is all I can make out, and some kind of containers in the distance behind a fence. I've seen them before haven't I... uh, my brain can't even think at the moment.

Where did I see them before? Mum was driving wasn't she? I don't know. I think we were at the containment field. There's a slight smell of the sea in the air so it must be the shipping containers.

Who in their right mind would want to hang out here? These guys are crazy. But that doesn't stop me from following them. The guys up front are laughing their heads off. The beer bottle in someone's hand crashes against the floor, and my high heel crunches some of the glass when I walk over it.

"When we're finished here, we can go to mine and have some fun," the guy whispers in my ear.

I'm disgusted, but I'm drunk to the point of not caring. This guy is probably five years older than me. Then again, mum did always say age is just a number. Who cares if it's fun?

"Sure." I slur, leaning into his hold more. The guy may as well carry me. It would save me the pain of having to walk in these high heels.

"Izzy?" Victoria's voice echos. I turn, slightly wobbly, as we walk nearer to a large gate with a hole at the bottom.

"What?" I whisper, then giggle. Why am I whispering, there's not a soul in sight.

"We can go you know. I'll drop you off at home make sure you're safe," she says quietly.

"Aw that's sweet. You're worried for me." I slur, a smile making its way onto my face.

"Lighten up Vic, she can handle it. Plus, we can all have some fun later," one of the guys smiles. Hmm... out of the four guys here he is definitely the most eye catching.

"Shut up James!" The guy named Laurent shouted at him before crawling under the fencing.

"I was just saying," James mumbled.

We all crawled under one by one, me taking the longest due to the stupid dress Victoria lent me and the way the ground swayed when I was on my hands and knees.

It was a rush though when I stood up and looked around at all the large containment carries. We shouldn't be here, it is illegal. We could get arrested for trespassing, though it was thrilling. I could picture myself as one of those spies, ducking and rolling trying to find the bad guys.

I snorted slightly to myself. What a ridiculous fucking idea.

 **A/N**

 **Izzy and Isabella are two different people. They are Identical twins and there only difference in appearance is there hair. Isabella has brown hair, and Izzy has blonde hair (Izzy dyed her hair because she hates being mistaken for Isabella).**

 **Each chapter will switch between the sister, as they will be at different places a lot of the time and you see both sides of the story.**

 **I have plans, that will make this one hell of a story.**

 **Reviews will speed up the updates, because I have other books , and which ever is most popular will get more attention for me to work on it.**

 **Edited by Lottie Lyric THANK YOU she is truly amazing xxx**

 **Right lets Begin the journey xxx**


	2. Isabella 1

Isabella PoV

Where the hell is Izzy? She has been gone for three hours now. If mum comes into our room I don't know how I'm going to cover for her.

I shift, sighing and leaning my head against the window next to my bed. The cold glass feels good, but also makes me worry even more about Izzy.

She is my twin sister, so if anything happens to her it will feel like half of me is missing. Even now I feel the hole that appears when she is gone.

She is the life and excitement out of the two of us. Then there is me, who is the brains and the dull one. No wonder she went out tonight, she actually has friends to go out with.

But mum refused. Whenever Izzy asks to go out, mum always says no. That doesn't mean Izzy doesn't know how to climb out of our first floor window. I do hope she is okay.

I look over at her side of the room, at all the posters littering her wall. It was her way of 'painting' over the pink wallpaper we have. Her desk covered in post-it notes, her laptop and an array of makeup. Then I look over at my side of the room.

Pink fluffy fairy lights, hanging around the bed frame. My desk with its white laptop, neat piles of homework, and perfume bottles. Much different in comparison to Izzy's side.

Slowly, I slip off the mattress, getting to my feet, with my fluffy pajama socks, sliding against the wooden floor. Ever so gently, I sit on Izzy's mattress. I feel like I might break it from the slightest touch. She would not be happy with me then, and she can get scary when she gets angry. God knows I've broken a lot of her stuff in the past.

Being careful, I start to lie down on her bed, her smell enveloping me like a hug and the softness of her sheets making me want to sleep. I haven't slept before without Izzy in the room. It's bad really for someone my age, to be so reliant on someone else, but I'm joined to her in a way nobody could understand.

Minutes, maybe even hours may have passed. I couldn't be bothered to move and check the time. All I know is mum went to sleep sometime, while I've been laying here. Now it was just time for the waiting game. Izzy would come home, complain for five minutes, then collapse onto her bed and start to snore.

It was an occurrence I've seen multiple times, one that I could never imagine doing myself. I guess I'm just not one for danger or exploring the unknown.

I sigh, rolling over and looking at my empty, made bed. Outside the moonlight shines in, making the lights from my fairy lights seem pointless. The moon is a much better light. I wonder why I even have fairy lights.

Bang!

"Isabella open the window!" Izzy shouts, banging desperately on the window.

I don't think for a second before my heart jumps into gear, and I leap across the room to open the window. It creaks from age, and I yank it wide open so she can climb in. As she uses her arms to push herself up and inside the room, I look at her body. A small cut on her leg and a graze on her knee.

Then I see what she is wearing. She definitely didn't go out wearing that dress. Mum would never allow Izzy to even buy that thing. It's ridiculously high, as well as the high heels she has on. How she even made it home in them is a wonder.

Izzy gasps, and collapses onto the floor.

"Have you been running?" I question worriedly. I walk over to her, then turn quickly, retrieving my glass of water. I hand it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbles, snatching it from my grasp. "And yeah, I have been running." She nods. Her words are slightly slurred. That's not a surprise.

The sound of sirens in the distance grows from faint to loud. The sound really close actually.

"I wonder what's going on?" I mumble. I grow closer to the window and look down the street. Two police cars turn the corner coming down our road.

"Fuck...Fuck!" Izzy cries out. When I turn, I see the panic and absolutely terrified expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, panicked. I get off my bed walking over to her. I open my arms out, trying to calm her down a little bit, but she pushes me away.

"I need to get out of here," she mutters, moving past me and climbing on top of my bed. She looks out the window, then immediately backs down, eyes wide in fright.

"Izzy, you're scaring me." I tell her and she moves past me opening the door. I follow behind her as she runs down the hall towards the back door, her bare feet making loud thuds as she runs.

"Izzy!" I call out to her.

She unlocks the back door, opening it. Standing right in front of the door is a policeman, the gun in his hand raised to Izzy's face as he shouts for her to get down on the floor. She turns in fright, her blonde hair swirling with how quick she turned.

The man knocks her down, tackling her to the floor.

"Izzy! No!" I cried, seeing my sister being handcuffed.

"Izzy! What are you doing?" Mum shouted bursting into the room.

I go to run forward, to help Izzy as she groans in pain, but arms wrap around me pulling me back.

"No, no! Let me go. Izzy," I cry, struggling against the other officer's hold.

"Izzy Swan, you are arrested for trespassing, and theft, you have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say or do will be made apparent in court," the officer says, hauling Izzy back onto her feet.

"What? No, you've got the wrong person," Mum screams, coming forward, only for an officer to block her off.

This cannot be happening...not Izzy.

 **A/N**

 **Edited by Lottie Lyric**

 **Awe isn't Isabella just so cute, worrying about her sister, and she had good right to aswell.**


	3. Izzy 2

Izzy POV

Nearly three years later...

"Come on move it, move it, keep walking, no stopping!" the officer at the door shouts, as the que of prisoners shuffle down the line to get outside. Every day we get the same bullshit.

"He really needs a good punch down his throat. We get it, you know. We don't line up to not move," my inmate Carmen complains in my ear. I chuckle, rolling the sleeves up on my orange jumpsuit. It's summer already, and getting hot here in the prison.

"They should just install a bigger door, instead of this small one. It takes us about ten minutes to all get outside, then we only get fifteen minutes more outside," I tell her as we move up in line, the guard still shouting his mouth off at us.

"Ah, but if we stay at the back of the line on the way back in, that's ten more minutes gained back," she jokes.

"Seems like a good enough plan," I mumble, looking around the person in front of me, and seeing just three more people ahead.

"Come on, move it bitch," A girl snaps from the front. Urgh not this again.

"I'm moving, idiot, why don't you just fucking wait a minute?" The girl in front snaps.

"You want a fight, I'll give you a fucking-" The other one starts to move towards the girl, but is stopped when the officer pushes them through the door.

"No stalling, keep it moving!" he shouts, and I walk right past him narrowing my eyes at his face as I go past. The guy has got some nerve. Just because we're prisoners doesn't give him the right to shove us about like that.

We walk out into the courtyard. Surrounding the fence are four guards each at their own posts in the corner of the squared fence. There are some weights, benches, and music coming from the speakers overhead. It's our daily entertainment for when we're outside. We still need our vitamin D.

I huff, sitting down nearby the weights. Carmen sits right beside me. I look up at the sun, clear skies and a full, bright shining sun. Such a beautiful sight to see, especially in Seattle. The sunshine glows over us all, every day. Even when it's hiding behind clouds, rain, even the moon, it's still there waiting to come out again.

"You're getting out three in weeks," Carmen reminds me. My head ducks down, and I look at the floor, where my shadow is.

"I know. I can't wait to see my family again. My sister. Mum. My new baby brother." I smile.

A baby brother, I've never even met before. He's two years old now. Mum met a man when I went inside, I guess it was to help her get over losing her daughter. Then she ended up pregnant. I wish I could have been there when he was a baby. I mean hopefully he will like me when I see him. I'll be the best big sister there is.

"Isabella must miss you," Tracy says. I turn looking at her. I reach down and pick up my usual weight. I'm getting a lot of muscle from just doing this daily.

"Isabella...I don't even know. I've gotten letters from her, but she never visits with mum. I hope she's doing okay," I mutter.

Were both silent for a moment lost in thought. I raise the weight as I glare at the ground. I feel the usual tension in my muscle, but carry on through it, liking the burn it gives me. Feeling something is better than feeling nothing at all. All of us girls know that. There is a group in the corner right now, dancing to the music being played through the loudhailer. They're mostly nice here, except for the grouchy women. They even taught me some fighting and gymnastic techniques last year. But I've grown apart from the crowd, sticking to staying in the shadows with Carmen.

"I wanted to ask you something, before you left the prison for good," Carmen starts. I see her scratching her arms. She's nervous, so this must be important.

I remember the first year, she was a wreck. Always digging her nails into her skin, scratching and banging her head against the wall. I'm glad I was there to save her, to help her get through this. I will have to visit her when I leave, to make sure she is okay.

"What is it?" I question, switching arms to my left.

"I want you to check on my boy for me. See how he is coping with the foster family. I trust you Izzy, I want you to make sure my boy is okay," She says. The sadness in her eyes is heart breaking. Who could refuse? She is a mother who was only put in here because she was homeless and tried to get money for her child.

"Of course Carmen. I promise," I say, making her smile, and I see her choke back a sob. You don't want to cry in prison, it makes you seem weak, and easy to pick on.

"Thank you Izzy," she says.

 **A/N**

 **Bang Bang... look at that it's another Izzy chapter.**

 **COMMENT MINNIONS**

 **I'm sorry that was mean XD**

 **Please leave a like and a comment, if you wish to, Goodbye.**


	4. Isabella 2

Isabella POV

Looking in the full length mirror, my hands wonder over the softness of my white blouse, and the cotton of my burgundy skirt. I ran out of black tights so I had to use some of my mums blue ones. It doesn't match, but at least it hides my pale legs. I haven't shaved in a week as well.

My hair is straightened and perfected with the new hairspray mother brought me. I should really cut it a little bit, or change it up a little. But I like it brown, it's natural and goes well with my brown eyes.

"Isabella, come on your brother's strapped into the car, we have to go!" Mum shouts from the front door.

Okay Isabella, remember breathe and don't over think it, I tell myself. I pick up my suitcase and backpack, slinging it over my shoulder so I can carry it easier. I walk over to the door, opening it, but turning to give one last look at my childhood room.

Only my side has changed, Izzy's remains the same as it did three years ago. Who knows when she is going to come back? Mum won't tell me her release date, and I don't even know what her sentencing was.

I sigh, flicking off the light and walking out of my childhood room. It's time to move on, and begin my life with my boyfriend in college. Eric is one of a kind.

Who knew you could find love at band camp? I certainly didn't, but there was something about Eric that just called out to me. He was sweet, and shy, and every time he was paired up to play the violin with me he would stutter like crazy.

A year later and we're still madly in love, and going to college together. Sometimes I feel like we're a married couple already. I can't wait until we pronounce our vows together. I really couldn't see myself with any other man, other than Eric.

I grin, and hand over my bags to Phil, my soon to be step dad. This is really it, I'm going off to college.

I slide into the back seat, right next to my little brother who is wriggling in his car seat, trying to get comfortable. He really does look so sweet and innocent, until you're alone with him and he goes crazy hyperactive. It's moments like this when he is calm and strapped down, that I can enjoy being his big sister.

"Isabella, loosen Jonathan's straps a little bit please," Mother asks just as the car pulls out from the curb.

I reach over and very carefully loosen his straps so he is more comfortable. He's so adorable...and evil at the same time. Big brown eyes and curly blonde hair.

"Are you excited for your big sister going to college?" I smile happily, and reach for his hand. I lift it up into the air and swing it back and forth, trying to get him to smile. He just looks confused.

"He's very happy, aren't you Jonathan, your sister is going to be a famous mathematician," Mum cheers, and turns in the front seat to give me a proud smile. It makes me feel even more excited to get to college and see the campus.

"Thanks mum," I tell her before, leaning against the window, and looking at the scenery pass by me. The college is only a forty minute drive away, so I'm not going to be far from home.

I hope their math department is diverse. I don't want to be stuck doing simultaneous equations all year. I want to get into the hardcore topics, and really learn some difficult things, not just basic quadratics. Then I will have to sign up for band camp with Eric as well. I may not have the time in between studying... but I'll make time for him.

I start to shake randomly as we pull into a parking lot full of teens, all unique, as they wave goodbye to their parents and walk away. The campus looks huge already from the outside, a large building that is formed into a hexagon kind of shape. The brick work is all new and the paint work without a scratch on it.

Down the road is where the frat houses are, and I can see already the little stools advertising their houses. Definitely not my kind of thing.

The nerves set in as we exit the car, and Phil stays in the car with Jonathan, while me and mum take out my luggage from the car boot.

"Where's Eric?" Mum asks me, as we gather everything in our hands. I hope she can't see how I'm shaking from the anxiety in my body.

There are so many students attending. I'm glad that when they glance my way their eyes only stay on me for a second before looking away. They don't linger which is good.

"He's waiting outside my room, he has gotten the key and forms for me, so we don't have to wait in line with the rest of the parents," I say quietly, as I duck my head.

"Aw, that boy is sweet. Well let's not keep him waiting, I bet your excited to meet your new roommate," she squeals, nugging me. I manage a small smile and nod as I try to avoid anyone's attention.

"Um, we need to go to building three, second level, room 33," I say slowly, trying to remember Eric's text from last night. Yes, I think that was the right dorm room.

"Well let's go then," Mum cheers. She is in high spirits as we make our way into building three, and to the second floor. I don't have a doubt about the rooms, when I see Eric standing there waiting for me.

His black hair has gotten longer then when I saw him a month ago. He has on beige suit pants, a blue dress top, along with a checkered vest top, and brown suede shoes. He looks very well for himself, and that makes me glad that he is keeping himself in check, unlike most of these students who are barely wearing any clothing.

"Eric," I call, and give a quick run up to him, as others in the hallway watch.

"Isabella," he grins, moving forward, and taking me into his arms as I drop all of my luggage to the floor.

He smells amazing, like that Ralph Lauren aftershave I brought him. I squeeze him to me and close my eyes, feeling all the drama around me fade. How can his presence alone calm down my nerves so easily?

"I missed you," he whispers in my ear like it's a secret. I giggle and lean my lips up to his ear.

"I missed you too," I whisper back, then give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before pushing away.

"Alright you two, let's get inside before my hands fall off," Mum insists, hauling my suitcase to stand up, and the plastic bag carrying my spare clothes.

"Yes Miss Swan," Eric says, and of course mum chuckles like she does every time he calls her that. Secretly she hates it because she thinks it makes her sound old.

"Please Eric, just call me Renee, now open up the door. I wanna see where my baby will be living for two years," she chides, and strokes my hair. Ah, I hope nobody is watching us. I grin and wait for Eric to unlock the door.

"Ready. Here it is," Eric cheers opening the door, and we all peer inside the room looking around at the interior.

White walls, cream carpet, three windows and a door. Two beds, each on separate sides of the room, one side of the room looks already lived in - must be my roommate's side. Guess I'm having the right side of the room then. It kind of reminds me of my old room. But Izzy had the right hand side before. I always slept on the left, it will be a weird experience.

My roommate has a very particular taste. She just must really love crystals, because everything seems to have some kind of gem coating it. No matter what colour the thing is, it has gems on it. Even the metal frame of her bed has some gems on it.

It's definitely unique and I can't wait to meet her.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Mum smiles walking into the room, and we put all my luggage on my bed. "Oh Isabella, come look at the view," Mum says excited, and me and Eric both rush over to look at the view.

We're facing the middle section of the hexagon, so we can see every entrance of the campus. It looks beautiful. There are eight buildings, and eight paths leading to the middle of the courtyard where a large statue of a man not even that far from the ground. Whoever is on the first floor must have pretty low ceilings.

"And look, your own walk in closet. Well you will have to share with your roommate, but you both have half a side to yourself," Eric informs me smiling, as he opens the door for me and I peek inside.

She even has sparkly dresses and shoes. She seems to be a very out there girl. The short dresses and five inch highs tell me she is a very fashionable type of girl. Just not my type of fashion. I can't help but think of one thing, and it's been in the back of my mind since I left the house.

"I wish Izzy was here," I mumble, and my mother gives me an apologetic look straight away.

"I know sweetie. She would have loved this. She would probably be unpacking and pushing me out the door by now, ready to start exploring." Mum says in thought, as she holds my shoulders.

I take the risk, and ask the question, knowing I won't get the answer I'm looking for.

"When is she getting out mum?" I ask, and I feel like I'm begging to her. She knows it, because her whole face just screams the words sorry to me.

"Don't worry about Izzy sweetie, worry about yourself. Look, your starting college, and I am so proud of you honey," she tells me, and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

"It's hard not to worry about your twin," I mutter and she gives me a sad smile.

"I know honey, I worry about her too," she comforts me as she wraps her arms around me. Even Eric gives me a sad smile, as he knows the whole story about my sister and me.

"I still miss her," I mutter, and lean out of my mums hold to look down at my shoes.

"We all do sweetie, but just enjoy college okay? Experience life to the fullest, because you only go through college once. Now I'm going to go before I start crying and your brother demands we stop at McDonalds." Mum chuckles, but you can see the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

She comes forward and hugs me, and she holds me like she will never hold me again. It really does feel like a goodbye. She pulls away, holding my shoulder as she smiled a proud smile, still trying to hold herself together.

"And you look after her as well Eric, she's still my baby, and I want you to keep her safe." Mum warns Eric, with a teasing scowl.

"I promise Renee," he grins, and mum slowly walks out the door, giving us one last glance before walking out of sight.

"Is this real Eric?" I ask, feeling kind of like it's all a dream. This isn't real is it? No family, no restrictions, I'm in college, with the man I love. Surely this is all make believe.

"This is real, honey, I'm so glad you're here with me," Eric says, and he takes me into his arms yet again." This is going to be the best two years of our life," he cheers excited.

"I can't wait," I grin, burying my head into the crook of his neck.

 **A/N**

 **I know what your thinking, ew Isabella and Eric, what the hell is wrong with you Joanne. I know, I agree, but just you wait :) I know your waiting for Edward to come into this, and wait you shall.**


	5. Izzy 3

Izzy POV

I looked at the metal squares above me, counting them again for the fourth time today. Three hundred and twenty-four squares. I sigh rolling over, looking at the marked wall next to me. It was a futile attempt on my part to try and scratch my way out of this place. I think I did it for fun more than anything.

All I left were some claw marks as a reminder of my presence here.

The sound of the large bold being slid open grabbed my attention, making me sit up. I could already see the prison officer's head through the small window as he walked inside.

"Izzy, you have visitor," he said, looking at me with a mute expression. I nodded, standing up and having a quick look in the mirror before I left. I'm really upset that my blonde hair grew out. I look just like my sister now. I am definitely dyeing it back when I get out of here.

Two weeks...

"I'll see you soon then Izzy," Carmen calls, looking at me from her top bunk. I know it pained her that nobody ever visited her.

"See you soon Carmen." I wink, then follow the guard as he locks the door, checking it is locked before grabbing my elbow and leading me down to the visitor's room. We pass by rows and rows of female inmates, some crying, some screaming, some cursing and spitting out of the bars as we walk past.

Prison can really mess up some people's minds.

He unlocks a door, where on one side of the glass there are little stalls with numbers on them, and little chairs. How that's meant to give someone privacy I have no Idea. Only two other women were in here with me, both too preoccupied with the visitor to care for me.

I already knew it would be my mother coming to visit me. She is the only one who ever does. I wonder if she baked me some more of those cookies. Sure they were horrible, but they beat the prison food in this place. It was quite literally a pile of shit, slapped onto a plate, with a plastic spoon.

"You're at number two Izzy," the officer says, then shuts the door, locking it behind him.

I bit on my lip as I walked to number two, and slowly sat down in my chair looking at my mother's smile, shining bright on her face.

I picked up the phone on the wall and mum did the same, mirroring me.

"Hey mum," I smiled and I just couldn't believe what happened next.

She took in a sharp breath and a tear slowly started to roll down her cheek. She never cried when she visits me. I don't even think I have seen my mother cry since dad's funeral. Even at my court hearing, she sat there, screaming for my innocence. But why is it now mum is crying?

"Mum, what's wrong? Has something happened?" I questioned. Scenarios started coming to me at once. What if someone has died? Have they been robbed? Is Isabella okay? Is my baby brother okay?

"I'm sorry honey, it's been an emotional day today. Jonathan said his first word. Phil asked me to marry him. Isabella started college today, and you're getting out in two weeks. I just feel like everything is coming together and we can be a normal family again," she cried happily.

"That's amazing mum," I said, but I wasn't sure if the smile on my face was completely real.

Isabella is in college, a place I would have no chance of getting into, seeing as I never finished school. Finding a job with a criminal record would be hard. Mum and Phil getting married would just mean that they would be all lovey dovey, wanting their own space. The only reason to smile would be for the happiness of them all. It's good to know that they're happy.

But we could never be a normal family. Not when I'm a part of it.

"I wanted to tell you that me and Phil have found you a lovely apartment nearby us. It's only a fifteen minute drive away, and it's fully refurbished and ready to be lived in," Mum informed me and I nodded, my mind slightly shocked.

This was brilliant news actually, being able to live on my own after all of these years of always sharing a room with someone. I don't know how I would cope with being alone. But I understand that Phil may not want a criminal living under the same roof as his two year old son.

"Thank you mum, I appreciate that," I tell her honestly, and of course she goes into classic mum mode.

"Oh, you're just going to love it Izzy. The whole downstairs is like one big room. The kitchen, living room, and lounge all link together, with a balcony, and then in the middle of the room is a spiral staircase that leads up to your bedroom. And your bedroom is so beautiful. It has a low room, a king sized bed, and two doors, one for your bathroom and for your closet. I just know you're going to love it, once you give it the Izzy touch," She rambles, and I have to admit, every word she said made me even more excited to see this apartment.

It sounds like a place I could see myself having a party in. It truly sounds magical. Like a bachelor pad, or in this case a bachelorette pad.

"What about the rent-" I started curious, but mum cut me off, her happiness overwhelming me slightly.

"It's all paid for for the year, the tenet is a very nice friend of ours, so if there's any trouble I will know," she threatens me and I put my hands up teasingly.

That would be a hard thing for me to do, behave when I have a whole apartment to myself. Very difficult.

"Five minutes left," the officer said, his voice coming through the speaker of my phone.

"I wish we had more time together. I really needed to see you today Izzy. You don't know how much me and Isabella miss you," she told me, and it warmed my heart to know that they cared for me so.

"I miss you guys too... I can't wait to meet Jonathan," I informed her and she laughed wiping her eyes.

"I bet he will be too. Just said goodbye to Isabella today, and then you will come home. I bet he will think you are her with your hair all natural now," she said.

"Oh, don't remind me, I can't wait to dye it back to blonde," I complain, picking up the damaged strands between my fingers.

"Well, even though I do love your natural hair, the blonde did help me to tell you two girls apart," she admitted.

"And?" I prompted, grinning.

"And what?" she asked.

"Didn't you forget the part that I looked stunning with blonde hair?" I pointed out, sassily, making her laugh.

"Blonde hair or brown hair, you always looked stunning Izzy. Both you and Isabella are beautiful. Obviously all your genes come from me," she joked.

"Hey, dad was quite a good looking man too," I defended making her laugh as her eyes watered over again.

"That he was," she said, as the door to our room began to unlock. Our time was up here.

"Well, I guess I will see you in two weeks," I said as a good bye. Mum smiled.

"I'll be here in two weeks ready to pick you up honey," she says, and the officer takes the phone from my hands, slamming it back down on its holder.

He had no trouble pulling me up and escorting me back to my cell without a second glance at my mum.


	6. Isabella 3

Isabella POV

I look up when the door opens, my pen falling from in between my teeth and onto the open magazine in front of me. I was relaxing, doing a crossword while I waited for Eric to come back. Due to him working in the college's library means we won't be seeing each other as often as we hoped.

My eyes widened as I took in the gorgeous long legged blonde in front of me. Her skin was tanned to perfection, and her make up looking like it was done at a photoshoot. Then there was her high shorts, and a pink crop top, with a couple crystals attached along the straps, her feet pretty much bare, except for the poor excuse for a pair of high heels. How she didn't fall over I will never understand.

She turned to me, her eyes looking at me with surprise. Not only was she a gorgeous blonde, but she had the blue eyes to make every feature on her body seem defined. I didn't know how to react, but my body was all of a sudden nervous. People who look and dress like her do not associate with people who look and dress like me. It's just a fact I've learned from past experience.

"Um- hello," I greeted, trying to sit up from my lying down position.

"Hey," she said, her eyes narrowing as she kicked the door back easily, making it slam. She didn't seemed fazed as I shrinked back a little from the loud noise.

"I'm Isabella," I told her, and she ignored me as I stood to my feet.

She walked into the closet, looking inside for a second before huffing and shutting it, her face changing into a smile.

"Tanya. It's good to know you haven't touched any of my clothes. The girl I used to share this room with stole my jimmy choos, so just know that I got her expelled within the hour, so take that as a warning," she warned me, her eyes icy but her smile friendly.

I swallowed, hard.

"No need to worry about that. I'm not a thief," I reassured her, and she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"True, you don't look like much of a..." she stopped searching for a word.

"Robber, bandit, stealer..." I listed off trying to help her.

"Bitch," she cheered happily. "You don't seem like a bitch," she finished.

I didn't know if I was meant to take this a compliment, so I thanked her, feeling quite awkward as I did so.

"Thanks."

"So, Isabella-" she began, a smirk on her face as she sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and leaning back against her bed. "Do you always dress like that?" She questioned, sneering at my clothes like they were laughable.

I didn't understand the joke though.

"No, I normally wear black tights, but I ran out. I always seem to rip them," I complained. My heart started to pound as she laughed at me. I was nervous as heck, this girl seemed way out of my league to be my friend. No wonder she is laughing at me. Why couldn't I get a girl who liked what I did? I had to get a girl who is completely opposite to me.

"So you're saying you wear these kinds of tops, and all of your skirts are past your knees?" she questioned, trying not to laugh as she spoke.

"No- I have pants as well," I defended making her laugh even more. Oh god, I'm being humiliated.

My heart was pounding in my ears, and I felt like just throwing up on the spot. The nerves in me were making me have a very weak stomach. I wish Eric would come and save me.

"Oh don't look so upset." She snapped. "It's cute. Plus I can give you makeovers." She grinned.

"Oh, no really. I like my style," I refused.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with change. Anyway, you can't really expect to go to the party tonight looking like... well a nerd from the 70's," she pointed out, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward, her bright eyes urging me obey.

"P-Party... no, no I can't. I have my first ever class tomorrow and I need to make sure I have all of my equipment and outfit ready. I need to call my mum as well-" I refused, but Tanya cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"You have plenty of time to do that. Anyway the party starts at seven, we can just go for like three hours, and you will have plenty of time to do whatever you just said," she tried, but I was worried.

Me at a party, on the first day of college? If the people there are anything like Tanya I wouldn't even survive ten minutes. I would surely throw up from the nerves and humiliation the night would surely bring.

"I- I can't. I told my boyfriend we would spend the night together."

"You have a boyfriend?" she asked, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yes," I said, hurt by how shocked she seemed to be.

"He can come along as well. The party is in an hour, come on it will be fun! Isn't this what roommates are supposed to do? Hang out together, have each other's backs? Come on, make friends, have fun, and I promise I will get you back here by ten," she urged.

I stalled, I wanted to refuse, but I didn't want to get on the wrong end of Tanya. Something in her eyes shouted at me not to get on her wrong side.

"You promise?" I asked weakly. Any attempt I could have made to refuse would have been futile anyway.

She squealed clapping her arms, and got up so fast I thought she would break her neck on those thin heels.

"I promise. Now let me get you ready-"

"No, if I go, I dress and look how I want," I refused, trying to compromise with her. She did not seem pleased but huffed anyway, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine, but it's your funeral. So go get ready, we're leaving in an hour," she informed me, then stalked out of the room, pulling her phone out and quickly leaving me alone in the dorm room.

Tightening the laces on my pumps, I stood off my bed, and picked up my white knitted cardigan. I went for something that would hopefully not get me laughed at. A black tank top, a white cardigan, a pair of denim skinny jeans along with my white pumps. I had my brown hair down and straightened to give it the not so natural glossy look. My makeup was just mascara and some Vaseline. Other than that, I was done.

Eric was sitting on my bed in the same clothes he has worn all day. He was not pleased one bit about having to go to a party. In his view I should have stood my ground and told Tanya that I would not go and that was it. But then again, Eric knows who Tanya is and even he said he could understand how I would have found it hard to tell her no.

"Isabella, I'm going to the car outside, come out in five minutes or you can walk to the party," Tanya shouted into the room, her eyes not even meeting mine or Eric's as she left. All I could see was the thick eyeliner and glitter on her face.

"Let's get going then," I muttered, patting down my jeans for my phone and dorm key.

"We're leaving at ten," Eric huffed, standing off my bed and following me out of the dorms and down to the car park.

"I know, Tanya promised we would leave," I told him.

Eric's hand found mine, lacing his fingers through my own. Our skin on skin contact gave me the comfort I've been seeking. The nerves inside me were still there, but not as powerful. It died down to a light fluttering.

When we walked out into the parking lot, in front of the stairs, there was an old fashioned car with a new white paintjob waiting. I could see Tanya's blonde hair in the front seat, so slowly me and Eric walked to the back door.

Eric opened it for me, smiling and I couldn't help but bit my lip at his gentlemen ways. It never fails to make me love him even more. It's the little things that truly get to me.

"Glad to see you two could join us, now let's get going. Let's get this party started!" Tanya cheered. Once Eric shut his door, the driver pressed on the pedal, making the car lurch forward. I didn't even have time to put my seatbelt on.

We didn't go that far anyway, truly I could have walked that distance without a problem. We pulled up outside the frat houses. The loud blaring sound coming from it was making my ears want to cry. Is that music? I can't tell.

"Come on Isabella, let's get our sexy on," Tanya cheers, getting out of the car ,and the driver getting out also, all the while staring at Tanya's ass that was nearly visible due to the very short white dress she is wearing.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Eric admitted, peaking around me to look at the house. It looked fairly normal on the outside, three people standing on the porch drinking from some red plastic cups.

"It should be fine," I assured, trying to not get nervous.

Me and Eric walked into the house, our hands joined, and most likely both our hearts in our throats. Inside was madness. People cheering, girls walking around in only their bras, people drunk grinding on each other and mainly the living room was filled with bodies to each corner of the room. The place was packed and just full of a sea of people.

"We should find a seat," I said, trying to sound loud over the music.

"What?" Eric shouted, but I barely heard him.

"I said, we should find a seat!" I yelled, and he nodded, his eyes squinting from the loudness of the music.

"Good idea, take my hand," he yelled back.

I took his outstretched hand in my own, and followed him as he led me further into the sea of people. My heart pound, as I accidentally made contact with some people along the way. They threw weird looks toward me and Eric as we tried to find a seat to sit in peace.

"Isabella!" Tanya screamed, her body appearing as she stood on something waving us over. Eric just took me straight towards her. It probably was the best idea for now.

We came into view of her fully, I saw she wasn't alone. The sofa she sat on was accompanied by others, all eyes set on me and Eric, as we stood still.

"Isabella, these are my friends. That's Jacob, Kate, Irina, Jane and... Riley," she finished, smirking and keeping her gaze on the guy she calls Riley.

When I looked at him, I couldn't help but gasp and I think my eyes may have grown a little too wide. There he sat already looking at me, a smile on his lips as he stared into my eyes. He had on a plain white t-shirt, along with some stone washed jeans and sneakers. He looked...handsome. No, more than that, he looked like he just walked off a runway shoot.

Then there was how he just looked at me, like a spell. I was trapped staring into his eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," Eric said, pulling me out of the spell. I looked away from Riley, appalled at my behaviour. It was fine for someone to think of another person as hot... I'm sure Eric found many girls hot. It's not like I did anything, all I did was think that he was hot. No harm done at all.

"Isabella come and sit down." The girl called Kate patted the seat next to her, the seat where Riley would be right next to me. I looked in panic at the rest of the sofa, knowing it was my only choice if I were to have Eric next to me.

I walked over slowly, pulling Eric along with me. I took a seat closer to Kate, hoping that Eric would sit down next to Riley instead.

"What are you doing, scooch up silly," Kate laughed shoving me so I slammed into Riley. He smells really good.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, straightening myself out.

"No problem," he said, but I didn't dare look at him. He sounded much too happy and polite. I'm sure I was blushing, there's no way that I couldn't be.

"So you're Eric, I haven't seen you around campus," Kate pointed out, turning her full attention onto Eric. I listened in, leaning around to look at her, grinning at him.

"Isabella?" Riley's voice came closer, and I jumped, feeling his chest up against my arm.

"Yes?" I questioned, not daring to look and focusing on Kate.

"Do you want to come with us bowling tomorow?" He asked.

What?

"W-What, but we just met," I pointed out and he laughed, making a weird shiver travel through my body.

"So, its bowling, it will give us all a time to get to know each other," he added. I risked turning to look at him. Wow, his eyes looked so light up close, and his lips such a rosy shade of pink, unusual to see on a man.

"I have class-"

"We all have class, we'll go!"

"Um, Eric, do you want to come bowling tomorrow?" I asked Eric, and he gladly turned to me. I don't even know what him and Kate were talking about, but he didn't look very pleased, more nervous. Then again, neither me nor Eric liked social situations.

"I can't, I have work," he reminded me. Oh yeah, he had to work at the library again.

"Um, well..." I trailed off. I didn't really want to go bowling with a bunch of strangers. It's bad enough I agreed to come to this party on my first day here. Then again, it's not like I have a good excuse to back out of it.

"Come on, it will be fun," Riley tempted, wiggling eyebrows at me.

"Uh, okay then." I nodded, and he smirked showing me a little flash of a dimple on his right cheek.


	7. Bella 4

Izzy POV

"I can't wait to just devour a big steak, or pizza. I think...anything has to be better than this," I say in disgust. My nose wrinkles as I hold the plastic spoon up with some type of grey slop on it. I tip it, watching it splat back to the plate with a wet plop.

"When I get out, I'm going to order from every different cuisine there is within a ten mile radius," Carmen says back, equally disgusted.

We always sit in the same place when it came to our dinner time. Right at the far edge of the room, where nobody dares to sit. Mainly nobody sits here due to the guard who stands right in this position. He has eyes like a hawk and does nothing but watch you with his beady eyes.

Me and Carmen would never do anything stupid enough to anger the guards in this place. Yeah, I've gotten under their skin a few times, but that was just my anger lashing out. I would never fight or attempt to make things like prison weapons or alcohol.

There are some real criminals in this place. People who probably would have done worse in the world if they weren't locked up in this hell hole. They make knives by using the material of their bed, sharpening the ends of screws from their bed, and using just about anything sharp as a blade.

I've had the wine twice in my time here. The first was because I missed alcohol and wanted to feel anything but the loneliness I was feeling from being in here. That was about a month into my sentencing. The next time...well that was just me trying to make friends with the tough girls in this prison. I couldn't stand them at all, so I got out of their way, making myself visible to people, but out of the way of harm.

"Oh great, I got a side order of grey hair with mine," Carmen complained. I watched as she pulled out a string of hair covered in a coat of the thick food.

"Oh, how lovely. Maybe that's how they give it that special puke taste," I joke, and she laughs.

"What the fuck did you say bitch!" someone shouts, making me and Carmen look over.

We watched on as two girls stood face to face, their faces seething as they looked down one another. Everyone was silent, some excited to have entertainment while they ate. It was the same pair that always seemed to argue. Why exactly, I don't know. I guess they just really dislike each other.

"I said, why don't you just hang yourself already, you pathetic waste of air?" the other girl grind.

"Me? What about you? You have no family, no boyfriend, and no home, you have nothing. If anything you're the one who should hang yourself seeing as you're in here for six more years bitch!"She shouted back, getting even closer to the other girl.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not in here for rape. Were you really that desperate? Then again I'm not surprised nobody wanted to fuck you," the girl screamed.

"Fuck you!" the girl screamed, pure rage on her face. She lunged at the other girl, making her fall to the floor with the scream.

I couldn't see anything as people stood up, cheering with excited faces as they watched the fight. Dull thud sounds was all I could hear, and Carmen sent me a worried look, as the guards stepped into action pulling there balloton bats out.

"Let go! Down on the ground ,hands behind your head!" the guards shouted, using the balatons to hit the girls.

I winced. That must hurt like a bitch. We watched, getting a good look at their battered flushed faces, with some blood spots on each other. The guards had cuffed them and dragged them away, not in the direction of the cells.

They were being sent to captive. No bed, no water, no food, no freedom. Just a little box room with a toilet in it. That was truly the place nobody wanted to have to go to. I'm glad I never have been sent there. I've only heard from the stories previous inmates have spread around the jail.

"Dinner is over! Make your way to your cells immediately. Anyone not in their cells within five minutes will be personally escorted to captivity!" the guard at the top of the stairs shouted, looking over all of us with an angry face.

He was head of the ward and basically ran things around this place. He gave orders for just about everything. Dinner wasn't really finished yet, but I guess that little fight got it cut short.

A few people wined in complaint, trying to eat as much of the grey goop as possible. Carmen got the same idea as me and stood quickly, racing for the steps. When a line started to form, I did not want to get stuck at the back and risk being sent to captivity. Not when I'm so close to being free from this place.

Once we were safe and locked back up in our cell I fell onto my bed, laying down and putting my arm over my head.

"Well that was interesting," Carmen mumbles, climbing onto her bunk. The metal squeaked and rocked under strain. These things weren't very stable at all, I used to worry time and time again if it would collapse and crush me.

"Definitely interesting," I say, letting out a breath.

"At least we got away from that food," she points out, making me chuckle. Always looking on the bright side of things.

My release date needs to come quicker.


	8. Isabella 4

Isabella POV

I stared down at my folded hands in my lap, feeling like a complete outsider. Why did I agree to come to this again? They were all singing. The volume was on loud, much too loud for my liking and the song was completely unknown to me. I didn't listen to club music much, it all just sounded like noise to me.

"I don't care, I love it! I don't care... I crashed my car into the bridge!" the girls screamed, bouncing in their seats. Tanya's shoulder bumped into mine continuously, and it made my other shoulder whack into the window next to me. I endured this – in silence – throughout the whole entire ride.

Classes were just like I imagined them to be. Absolutely amazing. Math is undoubtedly my favourite, it is my major anyway, but even from the first lesson I could see this was serious. No more high school simple calculations. I could finally learn something worth knowing.

We got out of the car, the driver still oblivious to me. I found it weird how he seemed to drive us here, yet when we got out, nobody even said goodbye. It's not like he was staying, once we were out he drove off. Strange. I didn't notice him at the party either last night. Where does he wander off to?

"Ew, do you think they will try to make us wear those shoes?" Tanya asked and Jane chuckled like her question was absurd.

Which it was.

"Maybe not us, but you and Kate have heels on. I don't know if they match up to the regulations," she tells her with a chuckle.

I hang at the back, getting out of everybody's way. I'm glad they barely recognize my presence here anyway. They did invite me though. If they didn't want me here they would have not even brought up bowling last night. I guess I prefer it back here anyway, I haven't actually been out with a group of friends this big.

Friends? Am I really starting to call them that already? I'm getting way ahead of myself.

We approached a long sort of desk that had a little door at the end of it. I could see the shelves stacked with clown looking shoes, and some boy behind the counter was spraying the inside soles with something. Probably a germ killer, thank God.

"How many?" the tried looking woman behind the counter asked.

The sound of screaming kids filled my ears, and I looked over at the party occurring in the corner. There was a clown, face painting, balloons and a cake. My earlier birthdays were much like those, though it was mainly Izzy's friends at the parties. Well to be honest it was all her friends.

"Six," Tanya told the woman. I could already see that she counted wrong, unless she forgot to count herself in the equation.

"Alright. Are you paying separately?" she questioned and Tanya shook her head. "Alright, that will be sixty five dollars altogether," she said, tapping away at the cash register.

"Wait we have seven-" Riley cut in, his voice sounding dangerously close to me. It made me jump when I felt his arm fall around my shoulder. "Don't forget Isabella here," he grinned.

"Oh yeah, you've been so quiet Isabella I didn't even realize you were here," Tanya chuckles, turning back to pay the cashier for all seven of us.

I quickly move out of Riley's touch, felling uncomfortable at the close contact. I move forward, shuffling on my feet to the desk and standing beside Kate. Tanya and Kate squabble with the cashier for a while on the whole shoe problem ,but I think she is so aggravated already she just gives in.

I move forward, going along with the group to our ally. Lane five. I took a seat almost instantly, looking up at the screen which was just showing our names. I was at the bottom, which was fine for me. I could sit down and relax.

"Tanya! You're up first," Kate cheered from her post behind the computer screen.

Tanya was excited as she made her way to select a ball, her long nails scrapping over each one before settling on a neon pink one. The bowling alley was quite dimly lit, it made the neon lights brighter and the bowling balls glow in the dark lanes.

I kept my eyes focused on the ball as I felt two people sit down beside me. It was hard not to notice that it was Riley and that guy called Jacob who sat beside me. Jacob's shoulder was against my own, his muscles made it hard for me to have any space in between the two. I'd much rather be leaning against Jacob then Riley right now. I don't know why, Riley just makes me anxious and not in a good way at all. It's like my body's waiting for something.

Kate managed to knock down two pins on her first try, then knocked down six more the next roll. I waited in silence, Jacob and Riley talking about the football game coming up, and me trying not to get involved in any conversation.

The game passed by, until it was my turn to go up. I walked up, knowing all their eyes were on me. I felt hot under my cardigan; the long selves and thick wool were not helping me to cool down. I had this feeling that if I didn't do well, they would laugh at me.

I'm being foolish, I just need to roll the ball, I encouraged myself.

I picked up the coolest ball, struggling slightly under its weight. It's actually really heavy. Last time I went bowling was with Isabella, and mum would always set up the child slide so we could simply push the ball. Who knew these things would be the same weight as a couple bags of sugar?

I straightened my back, even though my body was slightly leaning to the right. I curled my arm back, letting the ball release from my grip. It rolled down the lane, knocking one pin down at the very far end.

Great.

"Oh my god Isabella, I haven't seen someone ball that bad since...well since I was a kid," Kate chuckles, bending over in her chair.

"So true," Irina agrees, laughing along with Kate. Even Tanya joins in along with the guys.

They're all laughing at me, I turn away from the walking to get my ball again, this time picking up the pink one. Hmm, its lighter, I can actually pick this up without struggle.

I take my position again, narrowing my eyes and really trying to get the right aim. Please...

"You need a straighter arm than that, love, to get any of them knocked over," Riley says from behind me, close to my ear.

I start to straighten my arm out before Riley's hands do it for me. I stiffen, my eyes wide as I look at the dark lanes in front of me. His body leans in closer, I can feel his chest against my back and his arm placed upon mine, leading my arm back.

He's too close for my liking, way too close. I can feel his breath on my neck, feel his muscles tense under his this black top and I can smell whatever aftershave he lathered onto himself.

It makes me frozen. I can't tell if I'm frozen because I'm uncomfortable, or because I don't want to freak him out by moving. At this point, I can't actually tell what's going on.

"When I say release, let go of the ball," he mumbles in my ear, his cheek brushing my own slightly.

He pulls my arm back so it's behind me, and then pulls it forward quickly.

"Now," he says and my fingers quickly let the ball slip from my hand.

The ball rolls, with quite a lot of speed, curling slightly then hitting the first pin dead on. The force and procession makes all the reminding pins fall over. The screen flashes up with the words 'Spare'. I actually got a spare.

Riley lets go of me, and I turn around seeing him take his seat acting completely normal. But I feel like that was anything but normal. It wasn't innocent either. Nobody who has just meet at a party and spoken about six sentences to each other touches them like that.

The others don't even seem to care, Tanya just skips back up to bowl and I quickly slide into her seat, dodging from having to take a place back next to Riley. He just creeps me out sort of. Irian raises her eyebrow, but says nothing as I take the seat next to her. Kate actually smiles at me, which is nice to see, but still even a smile won't help how hot my body is.

I look up from under my eyelashes, and look at the row of seats in front of me. Jacob and Riley are yet again talking and laughing. He looks like nothing has gone on.

Am I over thinking things? Maybe he was just being friendly and helping me to bowl. Yes, of course that's it. I worry too much, I know I do, Izzyused to tell me I over think things, then end up just stressing over them.

I look away from Riley, shaking off all these silly thoughts and focus on enjoying the game.

"So Isabella, where are you from?" Kate asks me.

I turn, looking down at my nails as I talk.

"Me and my sister were born in Forks, but we moved up to Settle when we were two months old," I told her.

Forks held too many sad memories, as a family I knew we all needed a fresh start. From the stories I've been told by mum, Forks was nothing but an empty little town. Settle is much better than Forks would have been for us.

"You have a sister?" Tanya joins in, coming and taking Irina's seat as she goes up for her turn.

"Um, yeah, I do." I smile, lifting my head up slightly more.

"Does she attend the same college too?" Tanya asked.

"N-No." I paused. "She's... on holiday at the moment," I lie.

"Holiday? Why didn't you go with her?" Kate persists.

"I wanted to get settled into college...she wanted to get a longer break," I lie again.

"What's her name?" Tanya asks intrigued again, Kate gets up to take her turn.

"Izzy." I grin, happy memories of my sister flooding back to me.

"Izzy? So your mum named you Isabella and Izzy," Tanya pointed out.

"Yes."

"Wow, she must really like the letter I if she had to use it in both of your names." She giggled.

"I like our names." I deafened.

"Me, Kate and Irina are sisters as well actually," Tanya told me, and I wanted to face palm slightly.

How could I not see that these three amazing blondes were related? All the same icy blue eyes and beautiful strawberry blonde hair, even their noses and lips are the same shape. The only thing is her sisters do not share the same fascination of gems like Tanya does.

"That's so cool," I said, then Jacob pointed out it was my turn to get up and roll the ball.

For some reason as I stood, my eyes flickered to Riley's, watching if he would stand again and help me roll the ball again. But he just sat there and watched me. I looked away, not letting my over active brain look into everything again.

I went for the pink ball, rolling and managing to knock down nine pins with two balls. The three sisters gave me an over the top applause and cheered for me, as I came and took Tanya's seat yet again.

The game went well; it was a continuous circle of talking to the sisters and bowling. I found out some interesting stuff, like they were brought up in foster care, their mum left them when they were only two, and their dad couldn't handle three girls on his own. It was sad to know how hard they've had it, but I wasn't willing to spill my guts out to my new friends. Even if they did give off a friendly feeling, something was telling me not to, my rational side.

Jacob won the game, doing the worst victory dance and grinding his butt onto me making me giggle uncontrollably. He reminded me of this adorable little kid, even though he had the build of a bear. His dimples and bright smile was enough for me to like him.

I came fifth which was good for me, because I was sure I would be last with at least ten points not seventy eight. Tanya came last, but she told me she sees it as a win because she didn't break any of her nails.

When we walked outside, I was shocked to see the car parked, ready and waiting for us. It was hard enough trying to fit all of us in last time, I am not going to be the one taking the risk of sitting on someone's lap. No way.

"Don't worry, me and Riley will find our own way back," Irina told us, and I clambered into my side, locking the seat belt down.

I looked out of the window, watching as Riley and Irina exchanged some teasing smirks, as Irina winked at him, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I'll call a taxi or something," Riley confirmed, slamming the car door shut.

Jacob got into the passenger side, and Tanya and Kate sat beside me in the back. Jacob rolled down the window a huge wolfish grin on his face as he did so.

"Hey Riley!" Jacob shouted, even though they were still pretty close to the car.

"Yeah dude?" Riley replied.

Jacob turned to the mysterious driver. "Drive," He muttered under his breath and the car came to life ready to drive off.

"Remember to use a condom kids! Who knows what STD's you two are carrying!" he shouted at them, before leaning his head back into the window.

Condoms? They weren't going to have sex were they? They're so young. They're not even married...

"Jacob you dick, our sister does not have any STD's!" Tanya shrieked hitting his shoulder. Jacob laughed swirling in his chair.

"Oh come on, that was what, the third guy she has been with this week? No way is she going to be clean for long," he points out.

Third guy? But Irina seems so sweet, no way. I look out the window trying to not listen into this obviously personal conversation.

"Oh shut up, virgin," Kate snaps at him.

He laughs again.

"Oh I am anything but a virgin, I've had my fair share of pussy," he says unashamedly.

I feel the heat rising on my cheeks instantly, and I flick my hair forward to try and cover it. He just said the word pussy like it was an everyday word. I was a little bit beyond shocked.

"Oh, you're such a dog," Kate says, rolling her eyes.

"Woof," Jacob fake barks, a grin still on his face.


	9. Bella 5

Izzy POV

Three days left...

I looked up at the sun, leaning back on the bench and relaxing. Carmen next to me was also sprawled out, her jumpsuit zipped down a little so she could try and tan. Most women here were comfortable in stripping down to their underwear even if the guards were watching.

I was not one of those people. It's not like I didn't like my body, I wasn't one bit insecure, it's just I was smart. Like I would give these people a free chance to perv over my body. For one that's just down right stupid, and they would just openly stare at you like some creeps.

No, I would rather stay the way I am. I'm pale naturally and no amount of sun seems to affect me. I just like the sun, it feels good against my skin, it warms my heart.

I sigh, looking across the courtyard at the woman in the corner practicing fighting and lifting weights. They really did not give up.

This would be my lady day out here in the courtyard. The next time I'll be seeing the light of day, I will be out of here ready to live my life.

When I told Carmen mum got me an apartment, she was so happy for me. I have been excited all week since mum told me about it. I had this image in my head of it being the most perfect apartment, like my dream home.

"Why don't you go have one more fight?" Carmen asked me, as she saw me watching the women in the corner.

I snorted. "No thanks, I'd rather go home without a bruise on my face," I chuckled, looking away from them.

"As if you would get a bruise, you're a really good fighter," she insisted. I laughed out loud at that, shaking my head.

"I'm good, but not that good Carmen," I pointed out.

"Just make a rule, no punching in the face area," she suggested, shrugging.

I debated it for a second. I did miss fighting, and it was a useful thing to have in life. Some of these women in here have been subjects to rape and theft before; I didn't want to become one of those people. If there is one thing that prison has taught me, it's to always be on guard.

"Alright, but just one fight, and you're coming with me," I said, jumping off the bench.

"No, I'm alright I'll just stay here, catch some more sun before we have to go back in-"

"Get your ass up off the bench and come and cheer me on," I cut her off, grinning and pulling her up off the bench.

"Fine. Bully," She joked, zipping her jumpsuit back up.

I was slightly on edge as I approached the group of girls; I haven't talked to them in a while now. They know I'm leaving in three days, the whole prison knows. It's like the latest gossip when someone is finishing their sentencing.

As I approached some of the girls watching the current fight turned to face me. They acknowledged Carmen next to me before flashing me a quick smile. Good, we're still on good terms.

"Well hello there stranger, come over to say goodbye before running off into the sunset," Lisa teased in her southern accent.

Lisa was my trainer when I was first fighting here, she is a really good fighter. She used to be a boxer, until something happened that caused the death of her husband. She doesn't like to talk about it much. The one time somebody did call her out on it, let's just say that Lisa spent a while in confinement.

She was like a magical predator, beautiful on the outside, and then vicious on the inside.

"Something like that, and what better way to say goodbye then a quick fight," I said earning a large grin from Lisa.

"I think that can be arranged," she told me, moving closer. "How are you Carmen?" Lisa asked Carmen politely as we walked around the circle of women watching the fight.

Nobody really talked to Carmen, and I could see Carmen was surprised that Lisa even remembered her name. Carmen didn't like attention, she reminded me of Isabella in that aspect. She could be shy around a lot of people, and she normally had the face of a scared puppy around crowds.

"I'm fine, you?" Carmen replied in a small voice. I turned to her giving her a teasing smile and she gave me the middle finger.

"I'm doing good, I'm hoping for a visit from my brother in two weeks." She smiled. I watched the way Carmen only smiled slightly.

Nobody visited her. She had three daughters and an ex-husband, and a little boy in foster care. Still nobody even acknowledged her. It was kind of sad really. I know Carmen hates to talk about her family, the one time she did she cried all night.

"That's good news, let's hope he brings you a treat," I tell her, as Carmen doesn't reply.

"God I hope so." Lisa practically moans the next words. "I would kill for a bite of chocolate."

We waited a minute, waiting for the current fight to be over. I could see the brunette in the fight had blood tickling down her nose and the redhead was not in the best of shape. Her orange jumpsuit already had some dried blood stains and it looked like she had claw marks along her neck. She must be a new fighter, because she was taking some dirty hits.

In the end the brunette came out the winner and gave the red haired a hand in getting back up off the floor. That redhead would be sore in the morning.

"Alright, clear the floor girls, we have a familiar face joining us again today. Izzy the destroyer," Lisa exclaimed from the middle of the circle and the small crowd cheered as I walked into the centre.

"I thought I told you I would slap you the next time you called me that," I warned her once the crowd had died down.

"Oh, you know you like it," she muttered, grinning because I was really not amused by the nickname. "Step back people, we need more space for this fight," Lisa commanded them, and people started to shuffle back, giving us more room.

I took a deep breath, watching as Lisa cleared the space. The stains of dried blood on the floor made the adrenaline pick up in my body. I haven't fought in a while. This should be fun.

"Don't think I don't remember your little tricks," Lisa joked as she took a fighting stance in front of me.

"It's not my fault I'm more flexible then you," I shrug, bending my knees.

Lisa may be a good fighter, with quick reflexes and a powerful punch, but I did in fact have tricks up my sleeves. I could dodge very good, which in combat was the best thing. I would simply doge then counter attack. It is actually more effective than full out attacking like Lisa does.

"One rule, no punching in the face area," I demanded and Lisa nodded. She looked ready to pounce on me as her eyes burned into mine. We were both grinning though, like two boys in a playground ready to play fight.

"Let's do this little girl!" she shouted, riling up the crowd.

"Bring it on grandma!" I yelled right back.

She charged at me first, and like I usually did my body reacted naturally. I jumped, bending my body back as I back flipped out of her way. Her fist just missed me, so I grabbed her arm pushing it down before punching her twice in the stomach.

"You don't play fair," Lisa snickered holding her stomach. She looked winded from the two punches so I backed away a little bit giving her time to recover.

"Never said I did," I joked, getting back into a fighting stance.

This time I didn't flip or move out of the way, I actually tried to attack her. She threw a punch near my face and my hand shot up at once to block it. I thought I told her 'not near the face'. I spun on the spot, bringing her arm with me so it was pinned behind her back. I raised my elbow and brought it down hard onto her back.

The crowd cheered like crazy when Lisa kicked my knee cap making me fall to my knees. Fuck, that hurt like a bitch! My skin was stinging from the pain that would surely bring me to have a bruise. I was just rising to my feet when Lisa punched me right in the middle of my chest making me fall back to the ground.

I coughed, my eyes wide as she got closer to my stomach and she raised her foot. I rolled just in time to avoid her foot coming down on me. I used the ground for support, as I spun my body kicking my legs so that Lisa fell off balance. Her body hit the floor with a loud pound and the air seemed to leave her in a gust of wind.

I pounced on her at once, climbing on top of her body and pinning her arms down as she tried to hit me off her. I used my legs to hold hers down, so she was useless underneath me.

"Give up?" I asked her, panting slightly. It really has been a while since I have done much physical work.

"Do I have much of a choice?" she panted, a coat of sweat on her forehead.

"True," I chuckled, standing off her and extending my hand towards her. "It was nice knowing you Lisa," I tell her honesty.

"Likewise Izzy. I hope you change your life when you get out of here," she tells me, looking at me with such serenity.

I nod, giving her hand one last shake before walking away and going over to Carmen. She is smiling like a fool as I approach her and she follows along with me as we walk back over to the bench. Our time in the courtyard should nearly be over anyway.

"You have got to teach me how to do a flip. That looked so bad-ass," Carmen explained.

I chuckled, shaking my head at her silliness, and taking a seat to catch my breath. You wouldn't think that Carmen is nearly forty years old.

 **A/N**

 **I know I can't wait until Izzy comes into Isabella's world either, how do you think Jonathan's going to react to his new big sister that looks just like Isabella with a totally different attitude.**

 **I want to try and make Izzy like that big sister everyone wants, like the one that lets you have sleep overs, takes you to parks and buys you cool things. since Izzy can't go to school/college and she has her own house I think I can make it happen :)**

 **Don't forget to drop me a comment and vote :)**


	10. Isabella 5

Isabella PoV

I rose from my seat clutching my books to my chest. I was one of the last students to leave the room,and as I followed behind them, I took the right turn, heading straight for my dorm room.

"Hey, Isabella wait up!" Riley shouted.

I was stuck in between waiting for him or carrying on walking away. Me being me I would probably fall over and make a fool out of myself. Plus, I need to get over this irrational anxiousness towards Riley.

I slow down, so that Riley is walking beside me.

"How are you?" He asked, looking generally interested.

He just wanted to ask that, I thought for sure he had something more important to chat about.

"Um, I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you?" I replied out of politeness.

"Oh yeah I'm great." He grinned, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

We walked in silence, every corner I turned he followed along walking silently beside me. I really regret not just walking away. People watched us as we walked past. You couldn't mistake the look of shock on there face. It was quite rude actually,and it made my insides churn with nervousness.

"So...I was wondering if tommorow you wanted to come with us to see the Settle hill?" He asked me.

I looked away from his face, confused as to why he was yet again inviting me to join his friends. I just didn't get it. I wasn't really much fun yesterday, and I tried to avoid him as much as possible. Why on earth would he invite me out again?

I tried to get out of the situation without sounding like I was being rude.

"I've seen the hill before, uh thanks though for inviting me." I said, swallowing straight after as I felt a lump in my throat. This always seems to happen to me when I lie, I feel so guilty afterwards, like God is judging me every time I make a wrong choice.

"Its not to see the hill-" He chuckles at me like I am a idiot. "There is this bar that we go to regularly, and we always get severed." He points out.

Now I immediately shook my head, my arms crossing over like I was protecting myself. I was dead set against following the law. I would not partake in fake identity's, and under-age drinking. No, I could never do that. Ever since what I saw happened to Izzy, I have been extra cautious. I would never be reckless, and risk getting on the wrong side of the law.

"I don't think so Riley."I tell him, taking out my dorm key and putting it into the lock.

"Oh come on, don't be such a prude live a little." He teased.

I bit my lip, finding his words harsh, and I winced as he called me a 'prude'. I was very familiar with this sort of insult. I did not have the heart to live a little when it involved law breaking and being intoxicated.

"I can't." I told him, trying to sound firm, and failing miserably at it.

His smile faded, and he stood up taller not looking me in the eye. I guess Riley hasn't had many refusals in his life. They seem to be quite popular here at college. I bet anyone else would jump at the chance to hang out with them.

"Alright. Maybe some other time then." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah sure, some other time." I tried to give him a friendly smile, but all I got in return was a head nod before he walked away.

I burst open the door, quickly shutting it and letting out a big breath and my body instantly relaxed. I closed my eyes, trying to slow down my breathing. He just makes me so nervous and anxious. It's like my body has a sensor that can feel when he is near, but I never get a good feeling, its always a bad feeling like when your alone and hear a sound, you feel like that sound can only be dangerous.

"Was that Riley I heard you talking to?" Tanya asks out of no where.

Her sudden voice makes me jump and I spin around my eyes wide as I see her casually laying face down on her bed, her eyes glued to her phone. I take a quick breath as my heart beginnings to hammer against my rib cage.

"Uh, yes it was."I answer her, moving over to my desk and placing my pile of textbooks down for revision later.

"What did he want?"She asks me.

I begin searching my desk for my study notes. I've fished the math homework already, but I really want to carry on practising so I'm fully prepared.

"Uh, just if I wanted to join you guys to go to settle hill." I tell her, my voice a mummer as I bend over looking for my notes.

I'm sure I left them on my desk...

"Well you should come, its fun. My sister's really like you too, and Jacob, he said you were really hot." Tanya persisted.

I blushed, my checks flare with heat, consuming my face and making me bright red. Hot. Me hot?No. I can't believe that at all. Not even Eric has called me that. Cute, yes. Hot, no way. Though I am happy to hear that they like me.

What about Riley? What does he think of me?

"Um, Thanks." I mumble, still looking for my notes. I avoid asking her what Riley thought of me.

"So you going to come with us?" she questions and I huff, not in annoyance at her, but because I can't find my study notes.

"I can't I have to do some catch up on assignments and such. but thanks for offering." I tell her politely. she shakes her head like she can't believe I just turned down the offer.

"Alright. By the way Eric came by and took your study notes, he said something like he wanted to cross check them or something like that." she shrugs, eyes glued to her phone screen.

I smile, my heart warming. He is marking my study notes for me, that's so sweet. Its the sort of thing that Eric does that makes me love him even more. I can't wait to go see him again, I need to text him a soon as possible.

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter done. I can't wait to get this book really going, it still feels like the start to me...**

 **Vote and comment xxx**

 **Plus I never knew that Decode by Paramore was in twilight until I saw the music video...Weird**


	11. Bella 6

Izzy POV

One day...

"Izzy, the head officer would like to speak with you." The patrol officer informed me through the little box window on the door.

I dragged my eyes open from my daydream, and stretched before getting out of bed. It may be my last day here, and I was just planning on sleeping throughout the day. That way the morning just comes quicker.

I guess I have other plans now.

"Alright."I tell him, so he doesn't presume I'm just ignoring him. Some officers can get pissed off at the smallest things.

I stand up off my bunk, and quickly check that Carmen is still asleep. Of course she is, all the while using her hair to cover her face from the beam of light bursting in through the window. I smile slightly at the weird position she is in, and quickly walk over tot eh door.

When the officer sees me coming closer he unlocks the door and opens it for me. He locks it behind him, and I wait as he motions another officer forward. I sigh as they heard me like a sheep upstairs to the head officers office. I certainly won't miss being chaperoned everywhere.

"Sir, Miss Swan is here." The officer who collected me informs the head.

I instinctively roll my eyes. The people who work here always call me by my first name. Except for the head. He demands to have a professional work place. If only he got off his ass and saw how his staff were actually treating would be in for a shock then.

"Come in." He demands in that deep voice that sends shivers up my spine.

He may be a prick, and may be twenty years older then me and has a grey beard, but by god does he have the most sexy voice I have ever heard.

I smile at the guy sitting behind his large maple desk. His glasses nearing the tip of his noes, his brown hair slicked back with gel, his beard at its stubble stage, and his suit neat and crisp, much like his office.

"You may be excused officers." He tells them, as I keep my eyes and straight face planted on his hazel ones.

I hear the lock click into place behind me, and I am once again alone in the office with the head of this prison. The last time I was here was for when I arrived in this place and I had a little break down in my cell. I will admit, threatening to murder all there newborn children in the night wasn't the best thing to shout on my first day. I learn't my lesson quickly.

"Sit Izzy." He commands, in that sexy deep voice.

Another shiver runs up my spine, and I take a seat in the much to expensive seat in front of his desk.

"You know I can still recall two years ago when you were being dragged into this office, kicking and scream, shouting out language that I have never even heard of before. You have aged into a beautiful young woman Izzy." He compliments, me and I refrain from closing my eyes.

Put this man's voice on a younger attractive guy, I would have leap't across this desk and had my way with him. God. I have been depraved for two years, I can hardly blame my body.

"Thank you. You haven't aged at all, sir." I fake compliment him. I'm getting out tomorrow and here I am still trying to kiss my ass out of here.

"Well thank you, but this is not what I wanted to discuss with you I'm sure your fully aware that you release date is tomorrow?" He questions, looking down and flicking through some paperwork.

"Yes." I say.

"Well, I did contact your mother,who informed me that you will be living on your own, without supervision correct?"

"Yes."

Its going to be one of those talks where he asks the most obvious questions, I thought to myself. Oh well, at least I can listen to his voice.

"Right, well, as protocol, we just need to check up on this stuff, make sure our information is updated. Your mother has given me most details, but I would just like to fill in the rest with ." He stated, looking at me for a reply, but i stayed quite. "Okay. Do you plan on working when you leave the prison?" He starts.

"I never finished high-school, so I doubt any job would take me on with no grades and a criminal record." I point out the obvious. He sighs leaning forward with his pen in his hand.

"Have you tough about online schooling. I'm sure your eligible to take the tests,and you can try for a volunteering job."

"Why work for free when I can sit and relax for free?" I say sarcastically, and his lips purse in a stern pout.

"That's not the point. Education is very important in life, and gain experience and trust from a work place will help aid you into the job sector."

"Even if its free?"

"Even if its free." He repeats me.

"I'll look into it."I tell him half-heartedly. Not fully won over by the concept of doing labor for free.

"Good. Now lets move on. Do you want to speak with a therapist-"

"No. No therapist, don't need any of that stuff."I refuse point blank, trying to conceal my little burst of anger at the mere thought of them.

"Being in prison at such a young age can physically scar people, especially women." He elaborates.

"I'm fine."I say more sternly.

The rest of the questions seem useless, and I answer with a simple yes and no. There the type of questions like making sure my birthday is correct, stupid questions that should be on my file already.

"Okay. That's all, until tomorrow. I'll just quickly run you by the process. You will be escorted to this very office. We will both sign your release form, and this transaction will be recorded for legal reasons. You will be taken down to the main building where you will collect your belonging from your personal locker, and your lucky that your mother has brought in some clothes for you to wear tomorrow. A officer will lead you outside,and once you are out of there walls, you are a free woman Miss Swan."He finishes off with a genuine smile.

Just the thought of being able to throw away this tattered orange jumpsuit makes me smirk. Sign a couple paper, easy enough really. I was expecting another long ass court day where I would have to promise on the holy bible to tell the truth and give them a useless promise that I will be good.

"Wait...my belongings, you mean the stuff I had on me when I was arrested?"I ask him in curiosity.

"Yes. We have to keep all the belongings of out inmates for record purposes and evidence. e still have yours in your locker I believe."

I don't even think I can remember what I came in with two years ago. but it will defiantly be interesting to see.

"Well that's all."He says, his voice bringing up that phrase mum used to say. 'As if butter wouldn't melt'. I will definably miss his voice.

"Cool,I guess I'll see you tomorrow."I say, standing up like this is some normal conversation. He presses a buzzer on his keyboard and the door opens, with the same officers as before coming in.

"Until tomorrow Miss Swan, enjoy your last day here."

"Oh I will."I fake chuckle.

Time to sleep the night through. Though I don't know if I will be able to know.I feel like a child on Christmas eve. Who knows if I will even get any sleep at all now.

 **A/N**

 **SHE IS NEARLY FREE!**

 **Izzy's next chapter will defiantly be a long chapter seeing as she is getting out of prison and will be enjoying her new apartment, which I really want to try and describe as best as I hopefully I can find a picture online to make it easier.**

 **I know you really want bells to get into Isabella's life. Just you wait until Isabella's chapter, shit is going to hit the fan quick. AND I MEAN QUICK!**


	12. Isabella 6

Isabella PoV

 _I DO NOT SUPPORT ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER AND I AM IN FACT WRITING ABOUT IT TO HELP AWARENESS FOR ALL YOUNG IF THIS CHAPTER BUMS YOU OUT:(_

I scanned the page over again and again, making sure I memorized the theorem and I continued to repeat it in my head over and over again. Even when Tanya walked in, I continued to repeat this in my head. Over and over again, as her high heels clicked across the floor behind me.

Hmm...e and i with pi plus 1, equals 0.

e and i with pi plus 1, equals 0

e and i with pi plus 1, equals 0

e and i with-

"So, there's a party tonight, and you're coming along," Tanya interrupted, and I looked up distracted only to see her midway through slipping a dress on.

I looked away in embarrassment immediately. I always hated my body, just for the mere fact that I'm not toned and my skin is far too pale to compare to someone like Tanya. She looks like a regular beach visitor, along with an athletic goddess. It's sad really how I even manage to be as thin as I am when I don't even lift a finger.

Praise the lord for an over-active metabolic rate.

"I have revision-" I point out, my voice barely audible. I cough, trying to clear the sudden lump forming in my throat. "Besides, didn't you go to the Seattle hill yesterday, shouldn't you guys...take a rest from drinking so much?" I questioned.

Her face scrunched up, and her teeth poked out as her lips separated in disbelief. Her body now covered by a very short, and very tight, black and silver sparkling dress, a clutch purse in her right hand and her sparkly iPhone in the other. Even from here I can see the screen flash with incoming messages.

"You can't be serious Isabella," she begins, coming closer, her bright blue eyes daunting me as she stares me down."You're an eighteen year old girl, you just joined college, you are lucky enough to be room-mates with the most popular and hottest girl on campus, and most guys redeem you as fuckable, yet you want to stay in and revise every night? You have got to be fucking kidding me. You're coming out tonight, whether I have to drag you out or not," she declared, stopping an inch away from me.

I gulped, not used to being talked down with such aggression. The last person who was this straight forward with me was Izzy. I felt uncomfortable and small as she stood before me. Naturally I nodded, unable to speak, and too worried that if I did speak I would just puke.

I could never handle these types of situations.

She smiled sickly, her white teeth showing and her eyes sparkling with a new type of shine to them. If I had the guts, I would say it was an evil glint. No, I don't believe Tanya is evil, maybe a little bit condescending, but not evil, even if she did just make me feel like a worthless five-year-old.

"Great. I'll pick you out an outfit," she chirped, already disappearing into our shared wardrobe.

"We're going now?" I asked straight away. Then what she said clicked into my head. "Wait-" I muttered, standing up and abandoning my revision.

"Yeah...well the guys are ready in the car, but they can wait while you get ready," she says, as I appear behind her bent over figure, rooting around in her clothes.

"I can get my own clothes, thanks," I tried to excuse her, but she spun, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face.

"Oh no you don't, just let me dress you up a little just for tonight," she said, ignoring me as I tried to yet again protest. Instead a pair of shorts and a flimsy, sparkly top was thrusted into my hands.

I tried not to show the detest on my face as I held up both items individually. A pair of blue denim shorts with the material around the seaming coming undone and the pockets poking out from the bottom. Then there is the top that seems to be like a black blouse, but all around the collar silver metal studs the material in different square sizes.

"Um, can I have some tights?" I asked her and she burst out into fits of laughter.

"You're kidding right, with shorts?" she chuckled. Much to my embarrassment, I nodded.

"Isabella, you don't need to wear tights with these," she protests.

I disagree of course, what else is going to hide the fact that I have horrible pale and hairy legs? I can't believe I'm even considering wearing these. I am just going to be made fun of and just feel uncomfortable all night.

"Oh, alright," I lie, and take the clothes without any more protests.

I walk into the bathroom, hurrying to quickly peel off my jogging bottoms, and grab the razor on the side. Feeling like an idiot, and sitting on the toilet lid, I lift my leg up balancing it on the edge of the sink, so I can see what I'm shaving.

Now, I just need to be careful that I don't cut myself. Doing just that, I make quick work of making my legs somewhat decent. The good thing about the frat house is that the lighting is very poor. I slip on the shorts, my mouth popping open as I look at the mirror. I can feel the fabric just below the bottom of my bum. It barely conceals anything.

When I turn away from the mirror, I take off my top and exchange it for the black blouse. My sense of smell in suddenly clogged up by some sort of perfume. It does smell really nice, but it's just really strong. How much does one need to wear?

I feel a lot more comfortable in the baggy blouse. Tanya has a much bigger bust then me, and is also taller, so it nearly looks like I'm not wearing any shorts at all. Oh god. I should just go change.

"Isabella, come on, the boys are starting to text me threats and I do not feel like walking to the party tonight," Tanya snaps, making me jump from her sudden voice.

"Uh..." I stop, glancing in the mirror at my wide eyes and worried looking face. "Yeah, I'll be out in a second, um, go out to the car, I'll be there in a minute," I tell her, stalling for time.

"Fine. But you better or I'm coming in here to drag you out," she warns me, before her high heels click away.

I let out deep breath, scrambling for the hair brush, and running it quickly through the mess of curls all tangled at the tips of my hair. I rake it through making stupid facial expressions in the mirror as I attempt to tame it by dragging the brush through it like a maniac. Once that is over I glance at the vast amount of make-up sprawled out across the counter before me.

Tanya's make-up to be exact.

Maybe just a little to hide the bags under my eyes...

I let the temptation control me as I pick up the little bottle labelled concealer. Dabbing a little under my eyes, I pursed my lips adding some to my cheeks, then noticing the difference of skin tones between the rest of my face. Trying to fix the problem, I add more concealer to the rest of my face, making me look just a little bit more tanned than before.

I got a little bit carried away, curiosity getting the best of me. I added a little bit of mascara, then some pencil eye-liner - which hurt like hell- along with some pink lip gloss. I barely recognized the girl in the mirror after I was done. I looked like...well to be completely honest, it was a mixture between a barbie doll and a clown.

I looked like Tanya.

Just as I turned on the tap a loud thudding noise filled the bathroom, and my hand jolted in surprise and the concealer bottle clattered to the floor. Thankfully the glass bottle didn't crack and I lent down retrieving it quickly.

"Isabella? You okay? It's Riley." Riley shouts, his voice loud and clear. Ugh, not him.

I roll my eyes, my reflection copying me, as I weigh my options in my head. I could just curl up and die right now, or I can do what Izzy would do. Say fuck it and just go with the flow.

I look up to the heavens like they would open up and give me the answer. Of course, I don't have that much luck, and I decide to go with the latter option.

"Yeah I'm fine. W-What are you doing here?" I questioned, my heart rate increasing at the realization that I just stuttered.

It just proves the effect Riley has on me. I'm just so on edge around him, even when it's just his voice.

"I got sent in by Princess Tanya. We have been waiting for you for ten minutes," He pointed out.

Ten minutes? It feels like only two minutes have passed by. I guess make-up really is time consuming. Another reason added to my list as to why I will never attempt to wear make-up like this again.

"Oh, um I'm coming out now, I'll be to the car in a minute, just got to put some shoes on," I told him calmly, glancing down at my bare feet.

"Okay," was his only reply.

I waited two minutes, just to make sure he was gone before proceeding out of the bedroom. I walked right, going straight for the closet to get some shoes. Definitely not high heels.

Maybe those black pumps-

"Well, hello," A deep voice purred behind me, and a spark trailed down the skin of my arm like flames.

I both screamed and jumped on the spot, my heart racing and my voice gone, as I looked into Riley's eyes. The blue seemed to hold such humor in them as he started to chuckle, yet I was stuck with a racing heart and mind racing at the speed of light.

"Why would you do that?" I whined like a child, my hand coming up to my chest and making sure my heart was in fact okay. All I could feel was it thundering under my skin. Gosh, he really gave me a fright.

"Awe, I'm sorry, it was just too tempting." He apologized, his laughter subsiding, leaving behind a happy smile in its wake.

I felt awkward standing in front of him, so I spun around avoid him as I quickly grabbed the black pumps I was thinking of wearing. Tanya didn't supply with me with shoes so she can hardly complain. I mean, I did put on the shorts without complaining. If Izzy was here she would either be laughing her arse off at me or giving me a sarcastic round of applause.

That's just what Izzy does.

"Well I'll be damned. Who knew that under those hideous tights and skirts, was a girl with killer legs and may I say-" He grabbed a hold of my waist, his breath hitting right against the back of my ear. "- a very nice ass."

I gasped, pushing away from him as my body heated in embarrassment and something else. I looked at him wide eyed, my mind in disbelief at what he just said.

"Y-you can't say that." I refused, in a state of shock. I wish I could just flee at this very moment, but his body is blocking the exit.

"Why not?" he asked, smirking and leaning against the door frame crossing his arms over his chest.

I became a little bit sterner then, but still wary of how to get out of this situation.

"Because it's inappropriate, a-and I have a boyfriend who I love," I point out, my eyes casting downwards as I watch his feet approach me.

"Oh really? And where is your so called boyfriend now?" he questioned, but the way he said it made it sound threatening.

"Studying. Like I should be," I point out, still keeping my eyes glued to anything but his face.

He just makes me feel... tiny.

"Then why are you coming out with us?" he says confused for a second, then begins laughing. "Oh, I get it, you don't have a voice do you? It makes sense, why you're wearing make-up, Tanya's clothes and are actually coming to a party. I bet you just let anybody walk over you," he teases me, his finger lifting my chin with some sort of delicacy.

I am left silent by his words, and I am stuck looking into his eyes. His eyes that hold too many words and emotions even I don't understand. What is it about this guy? He is so confusing.

"I have a voice," I mumble.

"Maybe-" he tilts his head, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, drawing my eyes to it for a second. "But you don't have the guts to say it."

On the inside I was insulted and hurt by what he said. I did indeed have a voice. I could tell people no when I wanted to. It's just... I don't want to let people down, or hurt their feelings. If I did that I would just be a terrible person.

"Well, look at you guys getting all comfortable," Tanya's voice broke through the little bubble we seemed to be wrapped up in, and Riley's hand left my chin.

I was stuck in a bad situation as Tanya leaned against the door frame, smirking at Riley as he gritted his teeth together.

"I was wondering what was taking so long," she adds, with a wink sent my way.

"Just having a little chat," he says, sending her a tight smile. "Don't be too long or we're leaving." he informs us, his voice becoming stiff and monotone as he walks past Tanya, shoving into her shoulder and storming out of sight.

"Prick!" she shouts after him, before turning to me with a teasing smile. Oh no.

"So what was that about?" she asks, as soon as she knows she has my attention.

I don't answer right away, and instead I begin putting on my shoes. I really should have done this by now and be gone to the dreaded party. Yet I was distracted by Riley and his weird behavior. I feel a bit better now that he is gone. I don't understand why I'm so on edge around him. Then again he did talk about my ass and dismissed my boyfriend, I should hate him for that. For some reason, I just can't find it in myself to hate him. I'm more confused by him.

"Nothing. He was just telling me about last night, when you guys went to the bar on Seattle hill," I lied, trying up my last shoelace and standing straight ready to go.

I couldn't tell if I convinced her or not, but she changed the topic.

"You look hot Isabella. Like, really hot. Not as hot as me of course, but you will at least fit in with the group now," she purses her lips nodding slightly.

I didn't know if she meant it as a compliment or not, but before I could confirm she turned and began walking away. I followed along, grabbing my phone and rushing out after her.

"Ah, thank you," I mumble as I catch up to her walking beside her down the corridors.

"No problem," he says, flashing me a smile.

When we arrive to the party, I huddle my arms around myself, clutching my phone in my hand. I walk next to Tanya, not looking up from the ground and watching her high heels for guidance as to where to go.

Just wearing shorts on my own in our dorm room was nothing, sitting in the car for five minutes with my legs concealed was nothing either. But here, out in the open where people can easily see them, my self-conscious brain goes into overdrive as I picture all the looks I must be getting. I shiver from the cold air as we enter inside.

I take a seat next to Tanya, sinking into the cushions as she is pressed up against me and my ribs are squashed against the sofa's arm rest. It's slightly uncomfortable, but her and her sisters are chatting about something, and it would be rude to interrupt them.

Instead, I flick on my phone, seeing one lonesome message waiting in my inbox for me.

Eric.

I open it up and scan over the quick sentence.

Hey, I'm going to sleep early tonight, I have a huge migraine. Sorry if I disturbed your studying. Night x

I smiled, but also was worried as I thought of a reply to type out to him. I hope he is okay. He seems to get migraines constantly nowadays. Though no matter how many times I tell him it's because he is wearing the wrong type of glasses he refuses to believe it.

Sorry to hear that, I hope you get better. You didn't disturb me I'm at a party-

I stop, then delete some of the text.

Sorry to hear that, I hope you get better. I'm going to sleep as well. Night x

I hit send, feeling a little guilty for not telling him I'm at a party. He didn't like it either last time, I'm sure he would be not pleased if he knew I was here on my own.

"Well hello there gorgeous," a deep, raspy voice hums in my ear making me shriek and jump back into Tanya.

My lips part as I stare at Jacob sitting on the arm rest right beside me. Tanya pushes me back making me crash into Jacob a little bit more. His eyes narrow as he looks at me properly.

"Isabella?" he questions, his voice barely audible over the blaring house music in the background. "Oh my god," he mutters, with a boisterous voice. "I barley recognized you. You look...hot!" he exclaimed, making me blush, and feel once again self-conscious. "I was about to try and have my way with you," he adds, laughing.

I am silent, stuck in my own mind. Does a bit of make-up and shorts really make people react this way? I don't see the appeal. I just look weird. I feel uncomfortable and not in my own skin. It's just not me.

"Here you go girls and Isabella," Riley says, handing out red cups to Tanya, Kate and Irina. They all get red cups and I am handed a blue plastic cup. I notice their liquid looks like a light brown and mine is clear.

"What is this?" I ask him confused as I stare down at the liquid.

"It's like a punch..." he pauses, his face screwing up slightly. "Non-alcoholic, it tastes like watermelon and cranberries, you will like it. Try it," he encourages me.

I give it a small sip, not really believing him about the whole non-alcoholic part. Then I taste the watermelon and it's such a strong taste. It's too sweet to be alcohol. I know that much. I only drink on special occasions and this is more like a juice then a punch.

"Thank you," I tell him, but I'm not sure if he heard it, even if he was looking at me.

A few watermelon, cranberry drink thingies later, and I am laying with my head on Riley's shoulder and my eyes just staring off into space. Space? Space is above the clouds right? I think I'm not staring into space. I'm staring at...

I tilt my head forward a bit more, blinking away the cloudiness from my sight and focusing on the two bodies grinding together in front of my eyes. Why I am watching them? I couldn't answer that. All I know is I'm too tired to try and move.

Riley's shoulder is really comfortable. I can feel when he moves his muscles, or when he breaths. I can even smell him, with literally every intake of breath. He smells much different than most guys. He has this weird sweet sent to him. Like grapes or watermelon. Hmm watermelon, maybe another drink.

I want another drink, but my body refuses to cooperate with moving. I only get as far as lifting my head off Riley's shoulder only for it to fall back down. A sigh escapes my lips as my vision fogs up again. What's wrong with my eyes? I think I'm going blind, or there is a dragon breathing on them, making them foggy.

Yeah, I think it's the dragons fault.

Go away dragon, leave me alone!

"Isabella, I think it's time for you to get some sleep," Riley mumbles, his voice sounding like it's coming from underwater.

I think I mumble something. I try to mumble something, but to my ears it just sounds like a slur of the alphabet.

I feel like a dead fish as Riley's arms slide around my body, setting my thighs tingling as his fingers touch my skin. I've never had that reaction to someone's touch before. I laugh for no reason, and let my cloudy vision guide me to the strange place I am being taken.

All I want is another drink. I don't want to sleep.

I feel soft pillows and quilts under my skin and it feels so good. Like a baby's bottom. I would know seeing as I have had to clean Jonathan's bottom many times. Why am I thinking about cleaning Jonathan's bottom right now?

"I'm...I'm sorry Isabella. I'm a fucking prick, I know I'm a fucking prick...and I'm even more of a prick for doing this, but a bet's a bet, and I never back down from a challenge, and you are by far the hardest challenge I have come across," he mutters, and I can barely make out as his top is flung off his head, revealing a very nice sight.

Everything seems sensitive to the touch, and I can barely care about anything. When his hands begin to pop open the buttons of my blouse, I have an urge to reach up. I'm stuck between stopping him and encouraging him along. In this case as my hands come up they fall back limp at my sides, and I am left defenseless as he reveals my bare chest to him.

My eyes flicker closed for a second before a trail of flames across my shoulders wake me back up again. Everything feels like pins and needles, but in a weird way, it feels heavenly. I enjoy being touched like this. Being touched by him.

Who is he again?

I look into his eyes, his gorgeous blue eyes. Riley...Riley is here with me, making me feel great. I don't know what he is doing as he begins to unbutton my pants, but I know I feel great at this moment and it's because of him.

My mind shuts off by the point I see him leaning over me, a packet in his hands and his hands on fire attached to my hips. My eyes close, but my body stays alive as I follow each movement and each sensation.

The only question that seems rational at this point that is in my head is, why can't I move?

 **A/N**

 **I told you guys last chapter shit was going to hit the fan. This story just went from 0 to 100 real quick. I know you guys thought Riley was a dick head and not trust worthy, but I bet you didn't think that he was this much of a dick head.**

 **Anyway don't worry because Izzy is coming into this soon, and we all know bad girls don't take shit from anybody.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed if you did, vote and comment, it really means a lot and supports the book xxx**

 **Love you guys, see ya next time when Izzy gets out of jail and goes to her new apartment xxx**


	13. Bella 7

Izzy PoV

"Izzy! It's the day, you're going home today." Carmen shrieked, her body clambering on top of my own.

She sat on my lap, both her legs on either side of me, as she wrapped her arms around be in a tight hug. I groaned, still sleepy, and tired to fully enjoy the fact that I'm getting out. Wait, I'm getting out today.

I smile and in my happiness, I shove Carmen off of me, not even noticing as she falls to the floor with a light thud. I just continue to smile in joy. I can't believe it. I'm getting out of here. I am going to be free. I can see my mum, meet the guy who stole her heart, meet my new little brother...see my sister.

Wow, I've missed so much. What is it going to be like? How has the world changed without me? Did it even changed? Did people just carry on as normal? My friends? Or as I like to call them 'betrayers'. Just the thought of them makes my skin crawl. I will definitely find them, we seem to have unfinished business together.

There's so much to do.

"Well thanks for that, I thought you would appreciate a nice morning wake up on your last day." Carmen says sarcastically, as she stands to her feet, dusting down her orange jumpsuit.

"Oh Carmen," I cheer. My mood completely elated. I wrapped my arms around her and she does the same, even if she was a little bit pissed at me for pushing her onto the ground. "I can't believe that this is the day. I'm going home!" I exclaim.

"I know."She squeals jumping up and down, and for some reason as she pulls on my arms urging me to jump with her I do. She squeals like a little girl as we bounce on the spot. That squeal is what made me stop at once, and I completely stood still letting go of her arms.

I will never, and I mean never, do that again.

"Uh,"I say awkwardly, looking away from Carmen's pursed lips.

"Sometimes, I wonder if your just a guy." She says randomly.

"Excuse me."I say offensively, but there's a sense of humor behind my words. "I am plenty woman.I mean must I prove it to you?" I question, squaring up to her and moving closer so my body is pressed near enough right on top of hers.

"I love you Izzy, but not enough to explore that...well that sort of thing with you." She says awkwardly with confused eyebrows.

"You sure, it would give you something to remember me by?" I tease,backing away and collapsing onto my bed.

I'm one hundred percent kidding. I'm not that kind of person, plus I've never thought about any girl in a sexual way, even if I have been trapped in a prison with them for three years.

I can't wait to be around guys again.

My smile turns even more wider at that thought, and it seems to creep Carmen out even more.

"I'm sure." She confirms, with a firm look, which quickly seems to turn more serious. "Izzy..."She takes a seat next to me, as I sit up. "About, about what I asked you, before, that, that favor." She trails off.

"To go check up on your son?" I easily recall.

"Yes."She says, shift a little bit, as she thinks over what to say. "Well, I know he was adopted, but I don't know who by. The adoption agency was called 'Children connected' and it was in Seattle...um, Somewhere close to the city." she mumbles in looked truly pained when she spoke of this.

I made sure to remember that address. I wouldn't just leave Carmen here to suffer on her own. It's kind of worrying to think about what will happen to her when I leave. Who he new inmate will be? Who will stick by her?Talk to her? Protect her?

Bang! Bang!

"Izzy Swan I'm here to escort you to the head officers office." A officer informed me ,as he pushed open the heavy cell door.

I looked Carmen dead in the eye, and watched as her face tightened, and a smile quickly grew. She rose off the bed and outstretched her hand to me. Trying not to show my worry for her, I too smile and take her hand.

She has been my family for three years,and now I am leaving her to fend for herself. It seems wrong.

"I'll see you soon Izzy."She declares wrapping me in a hug.

"I'll visit as often as I can."I promise to her and I feel her nod against my shoulder.

"Bring me chocolate when you do." She says making me laugh, when we pull away from each other.

It's hard to walk away from her, but the thought of being with my family, being free is just too appealing. With one last glance at her wavering smile, I walk out of the cell door and look around at the all the other cell doors surrounding the ward.

The screech and locking of blots behind me is a small confirmation that this is really happening. That was the last time in my cell.

"Follow me." The officer, instructs me in a calm manner.

I do so, and follow the same path as yesterday to the head officers office. As we walk through doors, and climb stairs that lead to more and more cells, I can't help but think. I think about all the people I have met in here, who I have spoke to, who I have learnt from and most importantly, who I relied on to keep me sane.

There just sitting behind those doors, stuck looking at the same four walls for who knows how many years. It's weird, but right now it feels like yesterday since that day I was dragged in here kicking and screaming. Weird how fast time flies by.

"Sir, Izzy Swan is here." The officers said as he gave a quick knock on the head officers door.

I was trying to contain all the feelings happening inside my body, but it was taking a lot of strength to not just smirk at everything.

"Good. Send her in please." The officers voice was muffled, but still sounded great.

Walking inside the room, a strange smell of vanilla filled the air, and I looked around the room for a short second, before taking a seat in front of the head officer. The door closed behind us, leaving us in the room alone. His eyes watched me for a second before he smiled, a genuine teeth showing, heart stopping smile. It kind of felt more friendly than sexual, I mean the guy is old enough to be my dad.

"Morning Izzy, how are you feeling?" He asked me, as I got comfortable in the cold chair.

"Great,"I told him plainly. I couldn't even explain my feelings if he truly wanted me too.

He chuckled a throaty laugh,as he pulled out a draw retrieving some papers.

"Just great, huh? I sally get people breaking down into tears because they're so happy to get back out there to there loved ones." He adds, while my eyes stay transfixed on the papers in his hands.

"Well don't expect me to cry."I point out with a smirk.

"I wouldn't even think of it," He pulls out a pen, and slides the documents over to me."Here's the release form, You need to sing here, here and on page fifty six." He directs me to the places on the sheets of paper.

I barely even catch a glimpse of the other pages. Though it would take me today and tomorrow to even read through the whole thing. I just want to sign and get out of here. I'm one step closer to seeing Seattle again.

"Perfect. Your mother's waiting outside, she gave us some clothes for you to change into, and the officer will bring you to the main office to collect your possessions, then lead you outside. Sound good?" He asks me, and I'm practically out of my seat ready to go.

"Sounds good." I nod.

"Officer Berry come in please."He says over the intercom, and the officer walks in just as he finishes speaking.

I turn to walk ,but I am stopped by the head officers voice again.

"Izzy-" I turn on the spot to look at him again, and he holds out a leaflet of some sort. "Please, just think about it, I really think it would help you a lot." He explains.

I narrow my eyebrows in confusion, but take the leaflet from him. Online schooling in big, bold letters stand out to me. I look up at the head officer and just nod, not giving him a certain answer.

"See yah then." I shrug.

"Goodbye Izzy, hopefully you will listen to the law and not wind up back up in here." He jokes, but my face stays neutral.

I didn't break a law in the first place.

"Sure."I say, and turn ready to follow the officer out, and to freedom.

Officer Berry leads me back down the stairs and past cells upon cells filled with women. When we walk past some security guarded doors, I already feel like I'm free. There are people watching me as I walk past in my orange jumpsuit, and I see genuine fear in their eyes. A young boy in a hoodie and his mother who is obviously dressed to impress with her short busted dress, and nine inch heels.

I look away from them, and follow officer Berry to the desk where a guy sits behind it. He looks like a total geek with his round circle glasses, and slick back black hair. I silently scoff at the sight of a picture of presumably, his girlfriend on the desk. What a catch he must be.

"I need the possessions of Izzy Swan, Id number 43567 and also the clothes her mother dropped off this morning." Officer Berry told the receptionist. I waited by leaning on the edge of the desk and watching the man.

He typed away on the computer, before getting up and going through the door behind him. We wait for around five minutes before he returned with a large sealed bag and a carrier bag with targets logo on the front.

"Here are her possessions and the clothes her mother brought in, hers the key for room C." The receptionist said to officer Berry.

It felt like flashbacks of that night three years ago, just looking at the crumpled up piece of cloth that I wore as a dress, the high heels and my phone. Those high heels which are probably one of the factors that made me end up in this place.

I have learnt by now that highheels like those are not meant for running in.

"Come on Miss Swan, follow me," Officer Berry order me, and I followed along after him, walking towards the woman and her child they still gave me judgmental looks as I went past. Like I could give a fuck.

"Go in here, and change, when your done just put your jumpsuit into the carrier bag." He instructed, unlocking and taking off my opened a door with the letter C carved out into the metal frame work.

"Okay." I answered and walked into the plain silver room with nothing but a metal table and a chair. It looks exactly like an interrogation room, with the large mirror and everything. I glare at my reflection, hoping that nobody is standing behind that mirror waiting for a free show.

Setting the bag down on the table, and emptying out its contents, my lip turned up in disgust at the clothes. I think I would prefer to wear my jumpsuit then whatever this is. I pick up each item one by one, turning it around and expressing everything wrong with them.

A light yellow blouse with the arms completely covered in lace. Not only is it so light and sickly to look at, but it's baggy and it looks really itchy. To go along with it is a skirt that is plain white with some lace lining the bottom of it, and some light yellow tights. The thing is the skirt can be fixed by rolling it up a couple times but the tights...how about I just stuff them into the carry bag along with jumpsuit. It will be my gift to the jail.

Dragging the zip down my body, I slipped it off and kick it across the room. It feels good to be out of that thing.

"Ah, Why is mum trying to kill me when I haven't even gotten out of here yet?" I say to myself, as I slide my arms through the itchy lace sleeves.

I watch my figure in the mirror as I do so. A couple small bruises on my torso from the previous fight, but other then that I look too skinny. I can't wait to get some really food, specifically chocolate. The only things that have changed about my appearance is my hair, which needs re-dying as soon as possible, and my once pale skin has a slight tan hue to it.

I look healthy and unhealthy all at once.

"I look like a complete idiot."I grumble as I twist up the top of the skirt, so it comes up to about mid thigh.

Letting the blouse cover up the top of the skirt, I add the final shoes. Burgundy, leather pumps, that I could only describe as shoes you would see the elderly wear. I slip my feet inside the comfortable shoes, not even giving them the benefit of the doubt, as they make my feet look like penguin flippers.

"Seriously mum."I groan, as I look at the horrid reflection staring back at me.

It will just have to do, for now.

Walking over and picking the jumpsuit back up, I hide the tights inside the plastic bag as well, as I stuff the soiled clothing inside. Taking one last disgusted glance at myself, I fix my hair to one side and open the door.

Officer Berry regards me straight away with a surprised look as he takes in my appearance. The woman and her kid do the same thing, there face both a mask of shock as they look at me. Even the receptionist looks up from his computer screen, shocked to see my appearance.

I guess the jumpsuit didn't really reveal as much as this does.

"Well don't you look different. You look like you work here instead of being a convict." Officer Berry compliments, an dI pass him the carrier bag.

"That's exactly it though, I'm not a convict, I'm just Izzy Swan now."I smirk, as I walk beside Officer Berry feeling free and like a totally different person to when I was handcuffed and in a jumpsuit.

"Yes you are Miss." He slides the carrier bag back to the receptionists who meets my eyes for a split second. "Put these in for the wash, I'm going to be taking Miss swan out of the ground now." He informs the receptionists, who only nods in understanding then scampers away into the backroom with my,now old, jumpsuit and hideous tights.

"Let's get you out of this place them Miss Swan." Officer Berry smiles at me, he grabs the bag of my belongings and begins walking towards the exit doors. Just as we go to walk past the woman and her kid I manage to catch what she says.

"Don't stare Son, girls like her are only trouble and will only cause you pain." She tells him, and I scoff while throwing her a dirty glance over my shoulder.

This sense of freedom seems to have brought back my inner cockiness, because I can't seem to just leave without staying something.

"At least with girls like me, great sex is guaranteed." I teased, throwing a wink at the boy who looks completely flabbergasted by what I said.

It feels so good... to be able to just speak without the worry of being beaten up or sent to confinement. I can just say what I want to say. And it feels so fucking good.

Officer Berry gives me a disapproving look, as he pushes open the door for me and we walk outside, and into a metal framed doesn't say anything-not like he could do anything anymore anyway- I'm free.

Technically, I'm still inside the prison walls, but the exit is right in front of me. Down at the end of the metal caged path, are to officers standing guard of a small black metal door. There are about five security cameras around, just for the entrance. Did mum have to walk down this path every time she visited me? Because, right now it seems never ending.

Once we finally reach the large gate, one of the guards talk to Officer Berry before starting to unlock the door. With the amount of keys in his hand, I would say we would have to wait a while.

"I have to remind you, that when you leave these ground, you are fully responsible for your actions. I've been informed your mother is waiting outside and here are your possessions, though I think you will want to upgrade phones." He chuckles, when the gab is in my hands, and I tilt my head in confusion.

"What's wrong with my Motorola it's got that awesome snake game on it, and the one where you're the fish and just keep growing and growing."I emphasis, looking at the silver flip out phone.

The gate groans in protest, as it screeches open, and light floods in through the open door. I am even excited about the sight of the curb.

"Let's just say the world is a little bit more different to how you knew it in 2012. Just go and enjoy Izzy, live the rest of your teenage girl lives happily, I know that's what I would want for my daughters in the future." Officer Berry smiles, and pushes me towards the door.

"Thanks, Berry."I say honestly, as I take the life changing step over the threshold.

A large grin stretched over my lips, and I looked across the street at the run down houses. Granted they weren't the most prettiest thing to look at when you first leave prison, but it makes me feel alive. This is real life, and it's perfect in its own little fucked up way.

Beep, Beep!

I turn clinging to the plastic bag in my hand, and see a large off road type of car parked just mid way down the street. A white hand rapidly waves from the front window, and I can clearly make out moms huge grin from the passenger seat.

Without a beat, I'm walking towards the car, a giddy bounce in each step, as I walk freely down the road. When I go to pull open the back door to get into the back, mum leaps out of her side, and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

I can feel her tears, as she sobs in my ear, and sways me back and forth with her body. I smile, my eyes closed as I bury my head in her hair and breath in her familiar always wears CK one and I'm glad she hasn't stop over three years.

"I-I'm finally ho-holding my baby girl again. My Izzy." She whimpers pulling back and wiping at her eyes.

"Mum, come on."I tease in a childish voice, and she puts her palms on my cheeks and brushes my hair out of my face.

"You look so much like your sister with brown hair, I do wish you would keep it, and the clothes, you look so formal, so classy." She says, pulling a strand between her fingers.

"Yeah, the hair and the nerd clothes are definitely not stay. Was this really all they had in target?"I question her and she immediately lets out a little chuckle, putting on her hands on my shoulder.

"Oh sweetie, there Isabella's spare clothes, the target bag was just a spare laying around the house."

Isabella still dresses like this, I thought she would grow out of that goody-to-shoes phase with all the math and ... the colorful tights. Of course they were hers, I mean I can't think of any other sane human who wears colorful tights near enough daily.

Mum did tell me Isabella is at college now. I wonder what's she's been getting up to at college. No doubt studying her arse off and sleeping at eight o'clock. The only time she used to go bed late is if she was waiting up for me. Sometimes I would just linger outside in the darkness so she would stay awake a little bit longer. It might sound cruel, but I wanted her to stay awake, and stop being such a child.

"Oh, Izzy, prison hasn't seemed to change you much." she sighs, but still manages a smile afterwards. "Lets go to your new apartment, I know you're going to love it." She tells me enthusiastically.

Oh yeah, my own apartment. All the information flooding my mind, is making me feel like everything going on is in fast forward.

Clambering into the back seat I sink into the black leather, and shut the door straight after me. When I turn do I only then realise the guy in the driving seat, and the little boy strapped into a child booster seat right beside me.

"Hello Izzy, it's very nice to finally meet my fiancé's other daughter." The guy says, his voice friendly, but also he seems a little bit nervous.

He's...Phil Right? The guy who mum said asked to marry her. So that means this kid must be my step-brother Jonathan. I can definitely see mum and Phil in him. The same plain brown eyes that me and my sister have, the pale white skin, the oval shaped only thing I can really see of Phil in Jonathan, is the fact that he has natural blonde hair. Lucky kid, he doesn't have to deal with all those chemicals and shit to get there hair to look perfect.

He's cute.

"It's nice to meet you. And it's nice to meet you Jonathan, little bro." I grin turning in my seat to face him.

He looks at me with big, wide brown eyes. He looks confusingly at mum before looking at me again and pouting his bottom lip.

"Mu-m." He just about manages to say, with great difficulty. He's still so young, but I would have expected him to say something that easy already at the age of 1.

"This is Isabella sweetie, she is your other sister, you have two." Mum tells him, probably confusing the little guy even more.

The kid turns to me, his mouth slightly open as he tilts his head so it rests against his booster seat.

"What's up little man,"I tease, and give his chubby cheek a little pinch.I've always wanted to do that.

The car starts to move as I rest my bag of items down on the seat next to me and give my attention fully to the kid next to me who seems to be sending me a glare. But he looks to damn innocent for that glare to be anything but adorable.

"So I'm Izzy, that other girl who looks like me, but dresses like an idiot is Isabella-"

"Please mind your language Izzy." Phil buts in.

"Idiot isn't a swear word."I state, and move back to talking to my new little brother.

"-she's totally lame, but I'm really cool, your favorite sister actually. Do you agree?" I ask him, and he bobs his little head, while shoving his thumb inside his mouth.

"Good, I think we will get on just fine you and me Jonathan."I grin and turn to look outside the window, and watch as the back streets of my old life pass me by.

It's so weird to be back.

In no time, we pull up to an apartment complex. From the outside it looked more like a row of offices. There were nor brick walls, but every inch seemed to be either glass or pure white brick. Each window had an a joining balcony.

"Why don't you go and tell Billy were here love, I'll get Jonathan out of the booster seat."Mum tells Phil, who gives me one last cautious look before agreeing. Leaving a kiss on her cheek he wanders off into the building.

"He seems nice."I tell my mum half-heartedly. A little weird, or maybe he really has a problem with being around ex-convicts.

"He really is sweetheart, he's been such a amazing father figure to Isabella, and I'm sure you will love him too." She smiles. Yeah, I really doubt that mum.

I took my little bag of possession and walked around to mums side, and leaned against the back of the car. She seemed to struggle with the child locks for a while, so I decided to ask her a question.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"What college does Isabella go to?" I question her, folding my arms across my blouse, making my skirt ride up a little bit higher.

She didn't answer right away, but then again she seemed preoccupied with pulling Jonathan out of the car safely. I watched him wring around in her arms, seeming tired and restless. It could only be around mid-day, seeing as the sun is still out and shinnying.

"Well, you see hunnie, she is very busy with her studies, and I just don't think now would be great time to go and visit her. You need to figure out your life first." She explained, and my eyes narrowed completely baffled by her words.

"But-"

"Renee and Isabella so nice to see you two, and of course my favorite nephew!" A farmila looking old native man, called out to us, as he walked towards us from the entrance of the apartment complex.

"My names Izzy, not Isabella." I remind him sharply.

"Oh. Of course, Izzy, I'm sorry its the hair really, it threw me off don't your remember me, your uncle Billy." He grinned, all his wrinkles stretching.

I really don't remember this guy. For some reason his voice and face looks familiar, but I can't add things together.

"Sorry, I've been stuck in a cell for three years, we must have not met." I shrug, and lean off the car, to stalk towards the old man.

"Well, I'm god father to little Jonathan here, and I'm basically Phil's best he asked me to sort him out with an apartment here for you I couldn't refuse."

"I'm very glad you didn't, I have always wanted a place to call my own."I muse, and mum laughs next to me.

"Alright come on enough with the introduction and all the talking, I want to show you your new apartment, I can't wait to see your reaction!" Mum cheers, and balances Jonathan on her hip. As she does so, his little arms reach out towards me, and he makes a whimpering noise like a puppy.

"Well look at that." I joke with a smirk as I watch him continue to reach for me.

"That's weird, he always cried if Isabella would try to hold him."Mum says, and she slowly hands him over to me.

He weighs a lot more than I thought he would. Wow, hes even got that baby smell, like fresh flowers, or talcum powder. Babies just bathe in that stuff like pigs. Phil sends me another weird look, but it changes when Jonathan giggles in my arms, and he gazes up at me with a nearly toothless grin.

"That's right bro, I am the cool sister, and don't you forget it." I wink.

He giggles a child free laugh again, and leans against me.

"Well, let's do as you mother says and go and see your new apartment." Billy breaks the small silence.

The building seems really well maintenance. The elevators are spotless, and there are no stains on any walls or carpets. We go up to floor five, which is thankfully the top floor. When we walk out of the elevator, we turn right down the corridor then left until we end up outside the right room, bang in the center of the corridor.

Room 555. My lucky number is five, so maybe it's a sign?

"Here is your new apartment!" Billy cheers and pushes the white door wide open to reveal what can only be decided as my dream apartment.

Straight away I can see the color theme going on. The whole black and white look that I love, and the symmetrical furniture. Its not over crowded, and it's not lacking furniture, it looks spacious and neat. Could do with some posters or some weird ornaments, but I'm sure I can do some shopping later. For now it's looking cool.

Walking further in, caught in some kind of daze, I slowly grin as I look at the spiral staircase Right in the center of the room. There are no walls separating the rooms. The kitchen is to the far left, merging into the living room then to the right a lounge area, which shall become my chill space. My eyes can't seem to believe what I'm seeing. This is definitely an upgrade from my living space the past three years prior.

"Wow."I mumble, very gently setting Jonathan onto his feet, and walking away towards the stair case.

My hands slowly trails up the metal railing, as I walk up the spiral staircase. There is no door, just a open bedroom as soon as you get to the top step. a double bed with no headboard, a door on the left hand wall and a door to the right.

Once I investigate them, I find a very simple on suite bathroom, with a shower, toilet and sink, then to the right a average wardrobe with a mirror attached to the indie door.

This place is literally my dream apartment, and I'm living in this. I must be having some sort of heavenly dream, and I'm going to wake up back in the jail cell with Carmen. I close my eyes, and pinch my arm just for reassurance, but when I open them, the dream apartment is still here.

Wait a second, I walk over to where I see a corner tuning that I didn't notice before. Just beside the top of my bed, to the left is a set of black curtains. A window? Nope. When I put them back, it reveals my very own balcony.

Don't scream Izzy...Don't scream, control yourself.

Fuck it.

"Ah! I can't fucking believe this is my apartment."I shriek to myself, my body giddy, and my eyes still raking over everything.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. It actually gave me a couple Ideas when I was writing it. Like what happened to Isabella, how she will react, how Izzy will find her college ,and some stuff with Jonathan.**

 **So I wanna know, which Twin is your favorite so far?**

 **Izzy or Isabella.**

 **I would be interesting to see if your minds change in future chapters.**

 **But yeah, I worked hard, and I can barely see what I'm typing. If you liked this let me know with a comment by saying monkey butt.**

 **See you guys next time xxx**

 **Thank you for reading you beautiful person, have a lovely day evening or night xxx**


	14. Isabella 7

Isabella's PoV

I begin to come to my senses, as a warmth spreading over my face and body overwhelms me. My mouth dry, and my arm dead from the position I've been laying in. I try to stretch, as I close my mouth trying to regain some moisture. Something blocks me from stretching, and my body feels different. Like I can feel all of the material underneath me.

Confused, I slowly twist my body to face the other side of the bed. My body complaining, and aching already from having to move.

I hum in pleasure once I'm settled again. Sinking into the pillow and breathing in, a strange watermelon smell. It smells so familiar. Nessling into the pillow, I drag the quilt up to my chin, and prepare to carry on sleeping.

"Morning, sweetheart." A deep voice purrs, and a warm hand strokes across my cheek.

I gasp, opening my eyes, and looking into deep brown eyes, and messy sandy hair. Riley. He looked so different. I notice his bare shoulders peeking out from the duvet, and blushed looking back to his face. A slight morning shade of stubble was just visible, making him look untidy, and more ruffled.

"W-What, Riley, what-"I sit up a little bit, looking around the foreign room. "Where are we? And why are we in bed together?" I question him, my heart pounding, ready to break through my rib cage.

"Do you not remember anything about last night?" He asks me, not answering my questions.

I close my eyes, trying to remember anything. But I can't, it's like last night didn't even happen. I remember arriving to the party, sitting down, talking to Jacob, then... then nothing. The night ceased to exist after that point.

"I-I can't remember anything at all?" I mumble, reaching up to touch my aching forehead.

I'm in so much pain today.

"Well, this is my at the frat house. You and Tanya came to the party last night, and you had a little bit too much to drink, so did I, but I was still able to walk. You were really out of it. So, I took you upstairs like any gentleman would, and laid you down in my bed for the night. But... you came onto me, and, well we ended up fucking." He ends with a fit of laughter, laying back onto the pillows with his hands behind his head.

Ignoring his crude choice of words, I lifted the duvet slightly in disbelief, sure enough I could see my naked chest before my eyes. No... no, no ,no. This can't be happening. Not to me, I couldn't have came onto Riley, even if I was drunk.

Tears well up in my eyes as the reality sets in, and my heart clenches in unbearable pain. I gave my purity away to someone I dont love, it was out of wedlock, and the worst part is I can't even remember it because I was drunk. I don't even drink!

Eric.

How could I do this to him? I love him. How could I just simply fall into another mans arms.

Tears pour out of my eyes, making them even sorer than before.

"I-I can't believe I cheated on Eric-" I sob into my hands.

Riley sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and stroking my hair in a soothing manner. He let my cry into his naked shoulder. My nose was running, my eyes were probably itchy and red, but he didn't push me away. It made me feel better, but not enough to make everything fade away.

"I need to tell Eric." I speak up, once my body had calm down, from the break down I just had.

"Why? It's probably better if you don't tell him anything and just carry on as you are." He shrugs.

I lift my head off his shoulder in disbelief, clinging the duvet to my naked body. I face him, and I can't believe the look of calmness on his he can't be serious.

"But-" I sniffle, and Riley recoils. "I have to tell him that I'm dating someone else." I point-out.

Rileys eyeballs nearly pop-out of his head when I said that. He soon began laughing, seriously laughing so much tears were rolling down his face, as he laughed.

"D-Dating...me and you," He guaffs. "Where did you get that impression from?"

"Well, last night, we shared something special together. You wouldn't have slept with me unless you like me, I mean...I like you." I say quietly, swallowing down a bit of my fear.

I must like Reily if I came onto him, maybe it was a hidden self conscious thing. I do think he is handsome, very handsome, but very much out of my league.

"Sorry sweetheart, I've slept with people whose names I didn't know until I woke up the next morning. Last night was nothing special, just a drunk mistake." He shrugs, nonchalantly.

"H-How can you say that!" I stutter, shocked by his tone.

"Simple, it's a fact, last night was a mistake. Me and you, will never be a thing. But you and that geeky kid, you two are a match made in heaven." He tells me with a shrug.

"We slept together!" I sob. "How can you be so- so heartless?"

"Look Isabella, last night was fun, but that's all it will be. This is real life sweetheart, not in you magical fairy land of ponies and rainbows. Sex is fun, and people have sex for fun. That's all it is." He says more sterner.

He flings the duvet off his body,and I immediately look away from his body. I feel my face heating up, and more tears running down them.

"I'm going for a shower. It would be best if you leave by the time I get back. Oh, and if you do tell Eric, when he dumps you, don't coming running to me for a shoulder to cry on." He informs me, before I hear the bang of the bathroom door close.

He...I can't believe he was the person I gave my virginity too. He is such a heartless pig.

I let the tears fall, even if it does hurt, I welcome the pain, as a way to relive some of the stress in my body. I ache all over and my heart has been shattered in more than one ways this morning. The realisation of what I've done, and what I have to do.

I can't lie to Eric.

I may be alone, but I cling onto the duvet, wrapping it around my body, so I can retrieve my clothes. Once I see them I sigh, and pick them up in disgust. There not even mine, there Tanyas. I really dont want to have to wear these out again.

Having no other choice, I very quickly, put the shorts and black blouse on again. Feeling disgusted with my self, I put on the pumps,and collete my phone and dorm keys off of the floor. I try to turn it on, but it doesn't work. It must be out of battery.

I hope Eric is at the dorms.

I take one last look at the closed bathroom door, the shower loud and clear and still running. I want to cry again, but my sore eyes refuse another torturous onslaught. Instead I drag myself away from that man, and away from his cruel words. I don't think I could take anymore of his emotionless attitude.

"Talk about walk of shame." A lady in front of me, with her hair matted and a towel wrapped around her appears in front of me.

"Um- excuse me." I mumbled, walking past her.

I can hear her laughter as I scurry past her, launching myself towards the front door. I doge past stray cups and bodies, until I reach the door. When I pull it open, the sunlight attacks me, and I have to use my arm as some sort of protection from it.

I watch my feet, as I walk down the road, following the path back to the college. Cars and people walk past, ready to go to work, or take their children to school. I feel like there looking at me, like they can tell what I did last night.

I feel disgusted with myself.

People on campus, look my way, taking second glances as I rush past them into the building. I go to the other side of the campus, rushing over to the boys dormitories. I rush inside, and the smell of sweat and aftershave is strong, as I bump into bodies along the way. They barely even notice me, as I stumble up the stairs towards Eric's room.

My heart is ripping apart because of what I have to do. But it's the right thing to do. I can't lie to him. I still love him.

When I open the door to his floor, my throat closes up, and I gasp for some oxygen.

I can't do this.

No...I need to do this, I can't lie to him. I can't.

I walk forward, taking deep breathe, but not calming myself at all. My hands being to shake, as well as my legs, and I worried I'm going to collapse before I even reach the door. I give myself a minute just standing in front of his door, before I raise my hand and give thee knocks to the center of the wood.

"Who is it?" I hear him yell from inside.

"It's me." I croak out.

I hear rushed feet, before the door is yanked open and Eric's wide smile greets me. The brief happiness is short lived as he sees me.

"Isabella. What happened? What are you wearing?" Eric asks me worried, as he pulls me into his arms.

My body should be happy with his touch, but it just feels like betrayal,and it's making me feel worse. I push away from him,and he looks even more worried, his eyebrows furrowing in complete confusion.

I think I might just cry again.

"Can- can I come in?" I manage to ask.

"Of course." He says, immediately letting me walk past him into his room.

I take in the familiar scent of him, and breathe it in. Posters and flyers from bandcamp stuck on the wall, a trumpet in the corner, and paper scatter all over his desk, in messy piles.

"Isabella, what wrong?" Eric asks me again, after he shut the door and joined me in the center of the room. "Were you wearing make up last night?" He questions, looking at my face.

I need to tell him.

"Eric, I-I-" I stutter taking a breath.

"Hold that thought." He says, smiling, before disappearing into his bathroom.

I close my eyes, my whole body ready to collapse from the fear of telling him. My brain is telling me not to, but my heart is telling me I must. Its the justified thing to do.

"Here, let's get that stuff off your skin, before it ruins your natural beauty." He grins, appearing in front of me with a damp flannel.

I can hardly refuse, as he caresses my face with the cloth, wiping away the make up from last night. It feels good, as it cools down my heated flesh, and it gives me some time to figure out how to tell him. It's going to break his heart.

"There. Beautiful." He beams.

"Thank you."I mumble, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

"So you were saying?" He motions for me to continue.

"I- last night, I went to another party-"

"Alone?" Eric asks panicked.

"Yes I mean no, I was with -"I take a deep breath closing my eyes."I got really drunk and...and." my throat closes up, stopping me from carrying on.

"And what Isabella?" Eric ask quietly, I open my eyes and I can see the worry clear in his eyes.

"Riley let me sleep in his room." Fresh tears pour out of my eyes, and I'm straight back to a sobbing mess again.

"No-" Eric panics. "No, no , please, please just tell me what happened." He pleased, on the brink of crying himself.

"I- We slept together."I weep, folding my arms around myself to try and hold myself together.

"What? No, no. Please tell me this is just some kind of sick joke." He pleads.

"I wish it w-was."I sob.

"I can't believe you would do that to me." He whimpers, tears slipping out of his eyes and falling straight down his cheeks, staining his top.

No, Eric.

I reach my hand towards his cheek, but he moves away from me in horror.

"I didn't mean to, I don't even remember it."I defend, as more tears burn my bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, well that makes it all better doesn't it. We promised Isabella, that we would save ourselves for our wedding night, and you've just gone and given yourself away, like...like a slut." He cries, backing away from me in disgust.

"No, Eric please, I love you. Not Riley."I declare moving towards him, but he leans further away, walking as far away from me as possible.

"Don't Isabella, don't touch me. I don't think I could take you touching me after what you just said." He wipes his hands across his tear stained cheeks.

"I understand," I say defeated, looking down at my feet.

After a beat of silence Eric finally speak up, but it's not the words I hoped to here.

"I think it would be best if you leave." He muttered, not looking my way.

"W-what?" I stutter worriedly.

"I can't think with you here, I just keep seeing you and him together and it's breaking my heart.I can't even look at your right when youre looking like that." He adds, not daring to look at me at all.

No, Eric please, don't make me leave.

"Eric, I love you, and we can get through this, because we love each other."I point out, standing taller.

"I don't know if we can." He mumbles, and his words shatter me.

If I wasn't in pain before, then I've just been thrown off a diving board into a pool of spikes. He seemed so certain, like we couldn't just carry on as we were. He can't even look at me!

What have I done.

"I'm so sorry Eric."I whimper, before I stumble backwards, and towards the door. I'm only bringing him pain by being in here with him. I can't stand to see him so heartbroken because of me.

I shut the door, only to hear a crash from this inside of his room as I begin to walk away. I look back at his room, worried and determined to check up on him, but when I hear his loud sobs, I know I should leave him be. I can't go back and see the really pain I've caused him.

I walk lifeless to the girls dorm. People give me looks, worried looks to be precise, but my body doesn't seem to care. I am physically and emotionally drained, and it's still only the morning. I don't even think I'll make it to my lesson this afternoon.

Inside my dorm room, I close the door and I am awarded with complete silence. Alone. I feel like just collapsing on my bed, but instead I head into the bathroom, wanting to rid myself of the thought of Rileys hands on me.

When I look in the mirror, I understand exactly where Eric's is coming from.

Eric's right, I am a slut. I can never get back my innocence, and all because of a drunken mistake. I may have lost the man I love forever, and now I'm stuck all alone.

In anger I rip the black blouse open, throwing it to the bathroom floor. I unbutton the shorts and yank them down my shaven legs. I look at reflection, and wince at the sight of fingertip bruises on my hips. It's a horrid reminder.

Tears slide down my face, as I turn the shower on full blast to the highest temperature. I don't wait, just climb in and let the scorching hot water burn me. It huts. It hurts so much. I begin to cry again, sinking down the to the shower floor, and wondering how this happened.

"I want my sister." I whimper to myself.

 **A/N**

 **So do you want to kill Riley?**

 **Do you feel sorry for Isabella?**

 **Do you feel bad for Eric?**

 **Are you excited for Izzy to come and save the day?**

 **And for Edward and Izzy to maybe bump into each other along the way?**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I love reading your guys reaction to this story. I'm back to school tomorrow... I WILL SURVIVE!**


	15. Bella 8

**If you need some inspiration for a book or ideas, then I would suggest these songs, just listen to the lyrics or watch the video, and hopefully you will get some inspiration:**

 **Bowling for soup- Girl all the bad guys want**

 **Brandy and Monica- The boy is mine**

 **All American Rejects- Gives you hell & Dirty little secret**

Izzy PoV

I stretch out, loving the feeling of the silk sheets on my bare skin. This is pure heaven. No clothes and a double bed all to myself with no worries in the world. I've been blessed.

"This bed is comfy as fuck." I mumble as I yawn.

Ignoring the light flowing through the curtains by the balcony, I get out of the bed, throwing the quilt to the floor, as I shuffle my way into the bathroom. I click on the light, only to be blinded by the fluorescent light dangling from the ceiling.

With a complaining sigh I go about my business to try and wake myself up for the day, and to try and not look like such a rats nest. I shower, use the toilet, brush my teeth, my hair and also shave every hair off my body. It's such an annoyance that prisons don't allow razors, even if there is a good reason for not having them.

When I exit the bathroom with my towel tightly wrapped around me, I feel like a brand new person. Like I washed away all of the dreaded years in that cell, and I'm ready to face the world again. I don't even need to wear a towel, nobody is here to see me.

With that thought in mind, I drop the towel, and make my way down stairs ready to make myself something to eat. Please tell me mum brought some decent food and not that salad crap Isabella thinks is food.

Praying all the way to the fridge, I open the fridge door to be welcomed by a poorly stocked fridge. There's a tube of buttermilk, eggs and some cheese. Once I have also scavenged through the cupboards, all I could find is a loaf of bread, some unknown brand of cereal and some tinned food.

Great, I guess I have to go shopping today, which means I will have to put clothes back on aswell.

I scan over the counter, popping to slices of bread in the toaster, before looking over a familiar looking radio on the counter. Purple with pink polka dots all over it...no way. Mum used to have this in her kitchen playing through the whole would she give it to me? She loves this thing.

Flicking the on switch, the little screen comes to life, and it crackles a bit before tuning into a station. A loud bass field club beat floods into the room, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sound. Is this what music has turned into?

I want it all day long,

I'm addicted like it's wrong,

\- What you gonna, what you gonna do with that desert?

No bad I guess, I think as my toast pops up. I spread the butter over it and leave it on the side as I jump up onto the counter to eat my toast. The music continues to play in the background as I eat my toast.

"That was Desert by Dawin, and of course I love any song that is about Deserts, wouldn't you agree Phil?" The radio host says.

"I completely agree, as long as it hasn't got cheese in it..."Another person say, I'm presuming that's Phil.

"Really- well -" The talk show host laughs before starting to talk again. "Here's a song, not related to desert, or for your sake Phil cheese-"

"Thank you Dan, I appreciate that-"

I hope off the counter ignoring the blubbering pair, to go back upstairs and get ready.

"I knew you would, here's Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding." The guys says, just as I'm about to walk up the stairs a new song starts with a much lighter sound to it.

Right, clothes and then food, but how am I going to get to the shopping market?

I guess I need to call mum. I walk over to my bedside table and pick up my phone, but when I flip it open I am met with the reality that I haven't even charged my phone, or even worse, I don't even have a charger to begin with.

Fuck.

Billy must have a phone I can use. I open the wardrobe, seeing more and more of those horrid clothes that Isabella wore. For fuck sake, this is the last day I am going to bee seen wearing these hideous things. Its embarrassing.

Does this girl own any other jeans besides bootlegged? I put them on anyway along with some black plain pumps tucked away at the bottom of the closet. I put on a white plain vest, hoping that the weather will get a bit better so I don't freeze to death. There is no way I will put on a cardigan again, not as long as I have my free will.

I pick up my useless phone, the credit card mum gave me and my apartment keys, before rushing down the stairs. I get out of the apartment, slamming the door shut, only to bump into an elderly woman next door struggling to open the door.

Just walk past Izzy.

I go to do just that, escaping to the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor. I watch as the doors shut, and the elderly woman's fingers slip making the keys fall the the ground with a clang. I wonder how long it will take her to pick them back up again?

Oh, who really cares.

When I get to the lobby, I can clearly see Billy sitting behind the desk, sipping out of his cup as he reads a newspaper. I guess this place doesn't get much action.

"Um, morning Billy."I say in greeting to him. He looks up from the newspaper with a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning Izzy, I hope you had a good first night here?"

"Yes, it was do you have a phone I can use?"I ask him impatiently.

"Yes of course, here come around the counter." He tells me.

I walk around the curved counter, lifting up the latch, and walking into the little desk. Its really not that big, and there is mainly paperwork and filing cabinets taking up the area.

"Here, use this phone." He directs me to the chunky phone sitting on his desk.

I nod, walking over to it, but as I pick it up, my fingers freeze on the keys. I have no Idea what mums number for fuck-

"Do you have mums number?"I ask Billy.

He chuckles. "Of course, here let me-" He mutters, before punching in the number. I raise the phone to my ear and hear the dial tone calling out.

"Hello?" Mum answers clueless.

"Mum, I need a ride, and also a charger for my phone, do you still have it?" I ask her.

"Oh of course I have it, your room has been untouched since you left well, only Isabella changed her side, she refused for me to clean out any of your stuff. But I can't bring it to you today, I'm taking Jonathan to school, then visiting Phil, he's taking me on a date to discuss the wedding."She explains, and I close my eyes in frustration.

"Wait- wedding. I thought you weren't looking to rush into anything?" I accuse.

"Yes, but...well that was a year ago, I'm ready now, and nothing would make me happier now that both of my babies are going to be able to see it."

"Right." I sigh. "I guess I'll have to walk around there, or something, and I'll have to come over for my charger." I complain.

"I'm sorry hunnie, really I am." She apologies.

"Yeah sure, I b around tomorrow." I tell her.

"Okay, bye sweetie-"

"Yeah, bye."I snap, and put the phone back down on its holder. I sigh, putting my head in my hands and rubbing my eyes, hoping for a bit of luck.

"No luck then?" Billy asks as he sips on his coffee and appraises me.

"No," I sigh. "Guess I'll be walking."

"How about if I let you drive my truck and you drop off a parcel to my son, then you can borrow it for the day?" Billy questions, opening a door and retrieving a pair of shiny keys from it.

"Uh..." I only had my licence for three months before I was taken away. And in that time I only drove it about seven times. "Sure. Where is your son right now?" I ask him as I take the keys from his hands.

"Seattle central college, its not that far, here I'll give you some directions." Billy offered, as he scattered to scrawl on the back of a opened envelope.

Once he handed them over, I scanned over them quickly and tried to think of a college near by. I really don't remember seeing any. then again, the thought of going to college was never my plan. Well I never had a plan in the first place.

"Thanks Billy, uh I'm heading out now so, where is this package I need to deliver?" I asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Right there in the back corner. He will be in the boys dorm, just knock on room 34 and he should be in, I don't think he has classes and the truck is the Red Chevy out front" Billy informs me with a warm smile.

"Sure thing. I'll bring your truck back nice and safely."

"I know you will." He replies, with that same smile. It makes me feel as if he has actually faith in me to not fuck up this simple task.

Nodding, as a finally reply, I walk to the back and pick up the heavy boxes with both it with one of my hands, I lift up the gate and exit the building. There is nice weather in Settle this morning. The sun just about peaking out of the clear white clouds, with barley a gust of wind flowing in the air.

Trying to not focus on the fact of what I am wearing, I walk around the corner, looking for the truck. Its definitely not hard to find. big bulb lights at the front, rust on every surface, the red paint looking as it has survived two wars, and compared to the shiny Nissan parked a head of it, well this truck has outlived its sell by date for too long.

Great the clothes and this truck... what a babe magnet.

I look at the keys, but alas there is no unlock button on the keys, just a key hole. I unlock the doors with the keys, and throw the package into the passenger seat, not even bothering to pick it up as it falls to the crumb stained floor. I put the set of directions aside as well, and quickly try to star the engine.

It takes a while for me to remember how to even start a car let alone figure out that I had to double punch the clutch to make the thing come to life. Once that problem was solved and it was running, I turned the wheel and pressed my foot on the peddle. As I pulled out of the parking spot. I just scraped past the Nissan, but the resounding screech didn't sound very good.

I carried down tot he end of the road and tried to make out the streets as I drove by the directions Billy gave me.I could turn around and go to mums house and pick up my charger and even my licence so I don't get caught, but I'm guessing she's already left. Also, I don't think its likely I will get pulled over.

"Hey watch where your driving bitch!" Someone yelled from beside me, and I looked out to see a cyclist giving a death stare, as he drove along side me.

"Why don't you learn how to drive, and not fuck your bike seat every day you prick!" I shout right back at him, and press my foot down on the peddle to overtake him.

People have no respect for road safety nowadays.

Puling into the college parking lot, crowds of students, with bags and books in hand walked around with chatting and smiling with each other. Some glanced my way, probably because of the truck, because as I hit the breaks the beast purred then died down with a horrid backfire noise.

If anyone laughs at my clothes, I swear to god I will punch them in there face.

With that final thought in mind, I use my shoulder to help, push the door open, and I step out, bending over to pick up the hefty box. I pull the keys out of the ignition, and slam the door shut behind me, making rusty shards fall off like flaking skin.

I begin to walk towards the school entrance, a new wave of self-consciousness flowing over me as I come to realise the eyes burning into me. Ignoring this, I walk on, into the stuffy office, and ignoring everything around me, look at the map of this college. a diamond shape building is all I see with four buildings. I find the boys dorm rooms, and then try to find the exit for what seems to be the main courtyard.

"Where's the courtyard?" I ask some girl as she goes to walk past me.

"Just out through there." She points straight forward where a stream of light is flowing through the open door.

Could I be any more blind.

I continue walking, and the girl looks at me, as if she is waiting for me to say something. Okay...I carry on, feeling the weight of the package digging into my hip. Struggling to keep myself upright, and walking through the courtyard, I make quick work of getting to the other-side where the boys dorms are.

A beautiful fountain in the middle of the courtyard, accompanied by students sitting around the edge, seems to be the only thing that I can seem genuinely interested about. What's the big deal about colleges anyway? More education, more bitches and even more teachers that you could give a shit about. Now who really wants to look forward to that?

The boys dorm room smells, as if that's even a surprise. Not the bad kind of smell, just the way to much deodorant kind of smell. I feel like if my eye sight were crystal clear, I would be able to see the smoke that follows the different smells.

The carpets are a dark grey, the walls a pale cream and the lights, much to bright for the daytime. This place is literally a hell-hole.

Now where the fuck is room 33 so I can get the fuck out of here.

I scan the wall for the directions to the rooms. Ugh, thank god, its on this floor. Whatever the fuck is in this package weighs a tone.

Walking through the halls ways, and meeting the eyes of the very spotty college boys, I raise my eyebrow at them, as they snicker at my clothes. If I had the patience to say something I would have, but I seriously want to by some food, get back to my clothes free apartment, and see what shit they have on the TV in 2015.

Continuing to walk, half way though the corridor, I come across room number 13. The noises from inside definitely tell me someone is at home, but not alone. For gods sake. I don't care if he's butt naked I'm giving him this package.

Raising my hand, and I pound on the door, to make sure that they can hear me.

"Oh, shit."I hear some guy mutter, before a bang can be heard from the other side of the door.

Jesus, how hard is it to pull out of a girl and answer the fucking door.

"I'm coming!" He shouts, with a muffled tone.

I'm sure you are man, Billy would be proud of his little boy.

The door slides open, barley even a crack, and I can see straight away this guys naked torso, still slightly sweaty, but at least he managed to slide on a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Not as if I would have been complaining. Billy's son if hot as fuck, that girl in there must be lucky.

"Oh Isabella, what are you doing here? I thought...I thought you were Ill." He questions confused.

Isabella..did he just call me Isabella. Maybe him and Isabella meet but not me.

"I mean Tayna's had to stay here, just in case she got infected by, what did you say you caught?" He asks me further.

What the actual fuck.

"What?"I say baffled.

He frowns even more, and pulls the door open a bit to lean against it.

"Are you sure your okay, maybe you should juts go back to your dorm, and sleep it off. Maybe you caught something off of Riley,"He winks with a dimple filled smile.

"Jacob, shut the fuck up." The girl says from inside.

"Wait how do you know Isabella?"I question. Could this be the college she is attending? The one mum was talking about? It is close by the house...

"Okay, your definitely ill. Isabella come on, stop messing about and go back to your dorm okay, your obviously not okay." Jacob tells me with caution.

"Right," I play along. "I uh, I just need Tanya's key, I lost mine." I lie.

"For fuck sake."I hear the girl mutter. "Here." she snaps as she hands it to Jacob. gosh she must be a bitch. Maybe Isabella is pretending to be ill to get away from her.

"Well here you go." He hands it to me, with another smile, though I genuinely can't tell if its fake.

"Thanks. Oh and here your dad told me to give this to you." I hand him the package.

"You know my dad?" He questions scared.

For fuck sake, what's with the twenty one questions. The package is gone now leave Izzy. Just leave. Isabella is somewhere here, just go and find her.

I fake cough.

"I think your right, I do feel really hot.I-I better go lie down."I fake cough again, as I back away from the door, clutching the dorm keys in my hand.

"Isabella!" Jacob calls, and I try to subtly walk fast towards the exit.

Once I am safely again outside in the fresh air, and my arms are free from that thing, I know where I have to go. I look straight across at the sign saying girls dorms. With hope I venture forward, my mind set on one thing only.

Isabella.

This has got to be her. It just has to be. Fuck. How is she going to react. Maybe she hates me. She never did visit me, even when I got out. What if she just slams the door in my face?

I look down at the keys where a silver key has the imprint of the number 33 on it. That must be her room.

My body feels heightened, as I walk through the girls dorm doors without a care in the world. A spring in my step, and a unusual smile on my face at the thought of seeing me sister. My twin sister, reunited at last. I love her to pieces, even if I never told her. She is my other half after all, and you cant feel whole when half of you is missing.

I look at the sign, and it doesn't even bother me that I have to go to the next floor to get to her room. I skip the elevator, and take two steps at a time. By the time I reach the floor, I'm like a mad woman, looking at each door as I go by.

29...30...31...32...33

 **A/N**

 **Was going to add Edward into this, but it was getting way to long. Hope you enjoyed, and I hope your still sticking around with this story. I love it to pieces every-time I write it.**

 **Dan and Phil just had to be in this XD**

 **Love you guys vote, and comment to show me what your thinking xxx**


	16. Isabella 8

Isabella PoV

I stare at the door, praying for whoever it is to go away. My blotchy red eyes, stinging and sore form the endless stream of tears. My hair matted, and dry like my skin, as I've been curled up in a ball all night, letting the cold air hit my uncovered skin.

I'm a complete mess, on the inside and the outside.

It can't be Tanya at the door, she has a key. Which means its either Eric or Riley, and I really don't have the strength to see either of them. My heart aches to much. The way they both just abandoned me. Eric at least looked upset about our break up. Riley... well we shared the one thing that was precious to me, and he just laughed at me when I offered a relationship.

I-I thought that maybe we could have had something special.

I sniffle again, and my eyes zone in on the lock as it jingles, and I hear the metal clogs inside start to move. I curl out of my ball quickly, terrified of Tanya seeing me this way, especially when she's always perfectly organised. My pyjamas sway as I run into the the closet, locking myself in from the inside, and sinking down to the floor, looking at all of Tanya's very high and sparkly high heels.

I gulp, wiping my hands over my eyes and underneath my nose, trying to fix myself up a little bit. I hear Tanya's footsteps, slowly creeping into the room. Its silent for a moment, and I believe she' got what she needed and left the then a loud crash sounds from the room, followed by a thud.

"For fuck sake," I hear someone snap, and she does not sound like Tanya.

Worried it might be a burglar, or a fellow person on campus stealing our stuff, I leap up off the floor, and with a brave face unlock the door. when I pull it open, my whole body tenses, and my heart clenches looking at the reflection, laying face up on the floor.

"I-Izzy." I choke, and when she turns to me and I look into her eyes, my legs give out and the world blacks out around me.

"Izzy, don't!" I shout, as she runs into the road giddy, and laughing carefree.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, mum cant do anything she's inside." She giggles, spinning around right in the middle of the street.

I stand on the edge of the curbs, scared if mum looks out the window and sees us, or if she gets hurt.

"Please Izzy,"I plead. "Just, lets stay in front of the house where mum can see us."

"No." She teases, spinning and spinning around. I think I'm going to be sick just by looking at her.

"Izzy,"I say scared, and my foot gingerly raises to step off the curb. Mummy is not going to like this.

I hear a screech.

I don't see anything, but I can tell its a car, and Izzy doesn't sop spinning. Scared, I run with wobbly legs forward and grabs Izzy's arm, but it doesn't help only makes both of us fall to the ground because of her spinning. I lean up seeing the car coming closer, as does Izzy, and she gasps.

I'm stuck frozen, as Izzy jumps up eyes wide.

"Isabella! Izzy!" Mum screeches, petrified.

I can't move.

I feel Izzy's hands wrap around my wrist and she drags my body, scraping along the gravely road, and behind a parked car.

She collapses to the floor, with my head laying on her lap, as the car zooms past us without a care. I look up at Izzy's exhausted face, as a tear slips out of her eye.

"I'm sorry Isabella." She apologies, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Isabella."I hear her voice much clearer, and deeper. "I broke your lamp, but I didn't mean to, one of your damn textbooks got in the way." She says.

I groan, feeling a stinging sensation right at the centre of my forehead, and my attempt to rub it better is useless. I peal my eyes open, shocked to see a anxious Izzy standing in front of me, nibbling on her fingernails.

"Am I dreaming?" I question, confused.

Izzy huffs out a breath, crossing her arms over and looking at me with a incredulous expression on her face.

"I don't see anything dreamlike around here." She teases, glancing around the room. I follow her eyes to the broken lamp on the floor, at then end of my desk. "I've apologised for that," She points, with an innocent face.

"Izzy," I say quietly, like I'm just saying it as if I can't quite believe it.

"That is my name." She says.

I leap up, running towards her, and wrapping my arms tightly around her neck. All the emotion I've built up all the years, all the longing, and feeling like I've been missing half of my soul all floods back to me in this one embrace. It's like a overwhelming sensation I've never felt before.

Izzy raises her arms and hugs me to her as well, like she's feeling exactly the same way. Happy tears come to my sore eyes ,and I can't stop them as I laugh my giddy joy away. Izzy's here. My sisters here. Everything that's been going on washes away and its just me and her together.

"I didn't even know you were getting out,"I pull back sobbing and laughing at the same time. "And look at your hair, you haven't had your natural hair since you were eleven," I sob, picking up a stand of her hair.

"Well, there isn't really a hair dressers in prison so we cant get pampered." She points out, looking at me with worry. "Are you okay? No offence or anything but you look like a cat that's been run over then dragged down to the depths of hell." She shrugs.

Same old Izzy.

"Uh..." I stop, biting my lip and looking down at the floor, as the harsh reality sets in all over again.

How do I tell my sister whose been prison for three years that I've lost the love of my life over a drunk mistake with a guy who just laughed at me in the morning.

"Isabella?" She questions, narrowing her eyebrows, and trying to make eye contact with me. She must see something, because her whole body stiffens and her pupils dilate, nearly taking over all of the brown around her eyes. "What the fuck happened?"she says more sternly.


	17. Bella 9

Izzy PoV

"Isabella?" I said more sternly. My whole body clenched with worry for her. In my head I pictured walking in here, hugging her then making her walk the trolley around the shop for me. But this, how's she's behaving, it's giving me a really bad vibe.

"I-I messed up Izzy,"she admits choking up. "Eric broke up with me, a-and I slept with someone else because I was drunk. I don't even remember it! I'm such a hero ole person." She sobs collapsing into my arms yet again.

Jesus Christ.

I pat her back. Looking around the room awkwardly as I try to be her shoulder to cry on. What do I say to that? I mean one nights stands aren't a bad thing to cry over. Then again this is innocent little Isabella.

"Eric? Um-" I try to think of the guy mum told me about. "Your boyfriend right?"

"Ex." She whimpers even harder.

Great, well done Izzy for making her even more upset.

"Look, what about the guy you slept with, did you guys just like hook up or do you actually like him?" I question clueless.

"Um, maybe, I don't know, I just I don't know how I feel about him." She admits, brushing away her tears as she leans away from me. Secretly I'm glad she's stop crying and is manning up a bit.

"Well why not just date him, screw Eric." I point out and Isabella looks down in dismay.

"I already asked him, he just laughed at me and told me to broke my heart, especially after he took my... You know" She sighs, not even looking up at me.

That prick. I bet it was just some guy looking for pussy. There are just too many dickheads in this world. But I'm the only person who can laugh at Isabella, that prick is going to pay.

"He laughed at you! What a fucking arsehole! What's his name?" I demand and Isabella's eyes widen.

"No, Izzy don't cause trouble it's not worth it."She refuses and I step back with anger feeling my heart beat rise.

"Not worth it. Not worth it." I sarcastically laugh. "You can't just let people walk over you like that. Anyway, I just want to have a little word with him..."I trail off, picturing punching him straight in his dick.

"No Izzy, I know you and I know you won't just talk to him. Please I don't want you to get in trouble, I just got you back." She admits, pleading me with her eyes to just stop.

"It's not right Isabella, he can't just do that to you." I shake my head.

"Well it happened." She mumbles, as she walks over to a bed a sits down on it.

Then all at once a plan comes to my mind. A way to not only help out Isabella, but a way to remind this arsehole not to treat women like trash.

"Okay. How about if there was a way to teach him a lesson without me getting in trouble?" I say, raising my eyebrow as a cunning smile starts to stretch over my lips.

"Izzy-"

"No, no, hear me out here. Your friend, Jacob already thought I was you, Billy thought I was you, with this hair an your horrible taste in fashion I am technically you from the outside. How about we trick him? Break his heart like he broke yours?" I suggest smiling.

"Your going to pretend to be me?" She whispers unsure.

"Yep, and I think I could do a very good job at it." I smirk.

"Izzy, I don't feel good about this." She admits, curling up into a ball on the bed and looking down at her feet.

I sigh, swaying on my feet before walking forward and joining her.

"Look, just trust me. I will make everything better, and I'll make him pay-"

Isabella's head snaps up as if to but in and tell me that we shouldn't do this.

"In a completely harmless way." I hold my hands up smirking.

"What will you do to him?"she questions after a beat of silence.

I shrug. "Tease him, mess with his mind, breakup him and his friends, essentially destroy his life until he's nothing but a shell of a person." I say. "Nothing much." I add afterwards, standing up and walking over to her desk cluttered with crap.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much?" She questions.

Maybe I should have told her and just hinted this guy down myself. I kick in the balls would have been easier. Then again slowly destroying his life sounds like something good to do with my time.

"No, it's not to much." I tell her in a Condescending voice. "I'm your sister. We stick up for each other." I wink. "So what's this dicks name?"

Isabella looks away and down at her hands, twisting with them and digging her nails into her skin. She's holding back from telling me. I hope after all of that she doesn't just pussy out.

She stands up, looking around the room before she catches my eye. I raise my eyebrow in a way to tell her without swear, to 'hurry the fuck up'.

"Riley Biers. He um leaves at the fraternity up the road- please Izzy don't get in trouble just over me, I can deal-"

I raise my hand to try and stop her bubbling and in answer I pull her to me, and hug her tightly in my arms.

"Don't worry. I promise I will make everything better. But they can't know we're twins. It will just make the whole plan void. This is just between me and you. I'll be back then relays, breath and do whatever it is you do now days." I shrug.

"But we just got back together, you can't leave I have so many things to tell you and questions about what happened."

"As fun as that sounds," I say sarcastically." I've got shopping to do for the new apartment." I wink.

"You have an apartment?" Isabella gasps.

"Yeah, in Billy's building the way Phil seems like a prick and Jonathan looks like an angel."

"He's the devil." She mumbles.

I can't help but grin at the way her eyes narrow when she says this. Jonathan is a cutie, and portably only doesn't like Isabella because she is no fun. It's harsh, but true. From what I can recall, she had barely any friends, attended clubs, and never went out at all. If I didn't understand her personally, I wouldn't be here talking with her now

Were complete opposites.

"Yeah I heard you two don't get on." I chuckle, dryly.

I move feeling weird standing still, and shuffle on my feet, making my way towards the door to leave. I can't forget the fact that I need to go shopping, an go run by the old house to pick up my charger and licence.

Meeting Isabella here was... surprising to say the least.

"Izzy." She stops me. "You won't do anything today will you?" She questions worried.

"Like I said, I've got stuff to do, but I'll see you Tomorrow. Bye Isa." I joke, knowing she hates my nickname for her.

"Bye Izzy Bo." She giggles.

Oh for fucksake, I forgot about that.

"I hate you." I mumble under my breath, and I open the door and leave my sister behind.

I look back at the number on the door, sighing before moving on. Who knew this would happen just from delivering a package?

Isabella...I've never seen her that broken, she looked like shit. Like complete and utter shit, steaming under the sun, just laying there waiting. I mean why the fuck was she in the closet locked in?

Because of this Riley kid?

Give me a doesn't know what's coming for him. I smirk a little giddy to myself as I walk past the passing campus students.

I walk outside the weather picking up, but still with clouds in the sky. People barely give me attention as I casually walk down the path, going around the outside to the main entrance.

"Don't ever and I mean ever look at my girl again, you got that Cullen!" I hear a guy shout.

God sake what's with college drama.

"I-I didn't look at her, she was lying." Another person whimpers.

I look over to the ruckus seeing a gangly boy with long, bronzed hair brushed straight down and circle glasses making his eyeballs magnified. He just a mess on the floor, whimpering as there hench guys surround him.

By the look of his clothes, him and Isabella would be a match made in heaven. Or a match made in maths club.

"Please." He cries, raising his hands and curling up on the floor under them.

The guys surrounding him all laugh at his pathetic face. Even I let out a little snort as I walk past them. It's people like that, that need a lesson or two in how to be strong. Much like Isabella in a way.

But she has me for that, I wont let anybody hurt her.

"Oi geek!" I hear the same guy yell and I keep walking. Poor guy. He's gonna get a pounding. I can just tell.

Then I feel a hand grasp onto my shoulder spinning me around on the spot.

"I said oi geek." He spits in my faces grasping my shoulder blade and pulling my forward to the group of guys.

"Get your hands off me." I snap, pulling his hand off me and taking a step back away from them in anger.

"She's a feisty one."One of the other guys chuckle.

Just as I'm about to say something, I feel a hand shove on my back, and all I can do is fall to the ground next to the geeky boy.

"Now that you've got your own girl, you can leave mine alone. I mean at least she is in your league." The guy chuckles blocking the sun and making a dark shadow cast over me.

I guess this is step one of making a new Isabella image. Show them she is not weak and not just some geeky girl. All you got to do is be the bigger person, and tell them to fuck off.

"That's funny, you know really fucking funny." I chuckle, dryly."the thing is I believe..."I pause looking at the guy next to me. "What's your name?" I question.

"Edward." He mumbles, and I get a flash of the metal wrapped around his teeth.

"Yeah, I believe Edward wouldn't even look at your girlfriend, due to the fact that your girlfriend is too plastic that she can't even be under this sunlight in fear of melting. In fact-" I begin to stand back to my feet, my face a mixture of anger and sarcasm. "You best go make sure she is in the shadows, don't want her silicon tits being the only thing remaining of her." I smirk.

"How fucking dare you speak about her like that?" The guy fumes and Edward jumps up shaking ,but moves to stand in front of me. I push him behind me, wanting to roll my eyes at his attempt at being heroic, he nearly falls back onto the floor from the little force I used.

He's like a bloody feather.

I look this idiot in front of me dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry your highness, did I hurt your feelings?" I chuckle, grinning proud. "Now fuck off and get a life because yours is truly pathetic." I snap.

"Fuck you bitch, you will pay for that. And so will you Cullen!" He sneers, giving us both a deathly glare.

I raise my eyebrow, taunting him like his threat means nothing to me.

"Fuck this shit, let's go guys." He snaps and his fellow puppy's follow along behind his back.

I let out a deep breath and run my hand through my hair trying to get a bit more volume to it. I hate being shoved around, I hate being touched by strangers point black.

Then the prick called me a fucking nerd. I am no where near a nerd. That dick is on the pay back list. Once Riley is over I'm gonna go after him.

"T-Thank you, that was so awesome how you stood up to him." Edward says, smiling and pushes his glasses further up his nose. He wipes down his top, and my eyes follow looking at the dirt staining it, and what Carmen would call "Mystery stains", you know those stains that you have no idea what it is, but then you really don't want to know either.

His top has a quote on it 'The glass is neither half-full nor half-empty: it's twice as big as it needs to be.'- he's wearing jeans, baggy ones, and some scruffy white sneakers. I look back up at his face, and at the exact same moment her looks up at me.

I give him a awkward nod.

"Sure man, it's no big deal." I tell him.

I let out a little awkward cough, which is barely audible, and turn to leave. I'm only a couple steps towards the exit doors, when I hear him call out to me.

"Wait."

I don't stop, but from the corner of my eye I can see the outline of the quote of his top again. Jesus he's tall, My head just about reaches his shoulder blade.I really don't want to make buddy's with the school geek. I was just looking to make Isabella a new image, not save him. I was happy with walking on.

"Look I get it ,I saved you, your greatfull and all that crap, but seriously just forget about it, it's no big deal." I tell him, flicking my hair over my shoulder. Just fuck off man and leave it be.

"No you don't get it, that's Cuias, he's a really mean guy. Always picking on me and my put me in the hospital once, because he thought I was looking at his girl. He's crazy."

"We're you looking at his girl?" I question, looking at him.

"N-No." He stutters and I raise my eyebrow, he gulps a little. "I may have glanced in her direction." He admits.

I roll my eyes and look up only to see I've made it all the way out to the parking lot already. Oh, thank God.

"Fine, you want some advice?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods, looking me dead in the eyes with those hideous glasses.

"Don't look her way, grow some balls and by some ache cream." I tell him, as I clamber into the old truck and put the key in the ignition.

"Will you help me? Please." He pleads standing on the other side of the window.

Is he fucking serious? Help him. I am not some kind of nerd superhero. I'm here to help my sister, not this guy who's got bullies on his back. Fuck no.

I turn to him my face a mask of no emotion.

"No." I say blankly, and rev the engine so it begins to move forward and out of the parking lot.

I don't look back at all.

Bye the afternoon, I'm pulling up to the old house. My truck filled with food, new clothes and some things for the house. All day my mind has been going over Isabella. What I'm going to do with Riley, and when I'm going to do it. All I know is I'm going to break this guy's heart.

Now, well now its time to find out what the hell mums been up to with lying to both me and Isabella.

I push the rusty truck door open and jump out onto the curb, slamming the door behind me. I look at my childhood home, looking at the window of my bedroom. Vines and a small bush now accompany it. I bet that would be hell to try and sneak out of and into now.

The little bit of grass out front has some small flowers growing in the shape of a circle. No doubt another one of mums many hobbies. She would always come to the prison with news of a new hobby. Cooking, art, stitching, designing, pottery, it was endless.

I walk up the path, and when I reach the door, I ring the doorbell, hearing the buzzer from inside go off. I wait, looking around at the old neighbourhood, and admiring the memory's flashing back along with it.

The creek of the door opening drags my attention back to the house. I smirk seeing Phil's head just poking through a slit in the door, and once he noticed me, the slit opens and revels the bright light from inside the house, along with the bright coloured wallpaper.

"Isabella? Renee you didn't tell me Isabella was coming over to visit today?" Phil shouts out to Renee.

"She isn't." I hear Renee say, and Phil looks confused.

Pretending to be Isabella will be easy if everyone seems to think I'm her already.

"Sorry, wrong twin." I joke, and brush past him into the house.

My eyes flicker around, noticing the same old furniture that we had before. Everything seems like it was. Its weird, I look around and I feel warm, like I'm at home, its peaceful. I walk a little closer to the pictures hanging up on the wall.

Me and Isabella as children, looking like idiots in our matching princess outfits for Halloween. I can't believe there was a time I actually wanted to wear something that pink and dressy. Then there's the one of me and my dad, Charlie, we're sitting by a lake, both of us sitting on camping chairs, him holding a beer and a fishing rod and me with a juice box and a plastic toy rod.

I don't really remember him at all, not even when I look at the pictures. All I know is that he is my dad, and that's enough for me.

"Its Izzy." I hear Phil call as he moves into the kitchen. "I don't like her being here Renee,"

My head turns towards the open door, listening out for what there saying.

"Phil, Izzy is my daughter, she is a lovely girl, and just because you have this irrational fear over her doesn't mean I am going to stop being her mother. I told you, she didn't do the robbery, she's a good girl." Mum defends me, her voice rising by the second.

I look down to the floor, my heart sinking in my chest.

"You can't keep defending her Renee she's not a little girl anymore, she went to jail, that's something nobody can forget. "Phil demands, before he walks out, and I look him dead in the eye.

He doesn't even look remorseful, more scared, like a mouse being caught in a trap. He looks away as quick as he can and continues on walking past me. I watch his back, throwing daggers at him with my eyes.

Once he leaves the room, I slowly approach the kitchen, seeing mum leaning over the counter, staring down at it, stiff as a plank of wood. I take a deep breath, trying to forget about what Phil said, and focus on what I came here to do, and what I came here to ask.

"Mum?" I start with getting her attention, and it works as she composes herself and turns to look at me. She's got that same loving smile she always has when she looks at me or Isabella. It's a look only a mother gives.

"Hello, darling, I completely forgot that you were going to come over for your stuff. I've been so focused on the wedding today, you know the themes going to be gold and black-"

"Mum." I raise my hand stopping her rambling. "Why don't we sit down?" I suggest, motioning to the kitchen chairs, surrounding the circle oak table.

She nods taking a seat, and I take one as well. When I look down I see my initials still engraved into the oak.

"So how was your day hunnie?" She asks me, after a beat of silence.

"My day was very eventful. Billy lent me his truck to drive, as long as I dropped his son off a parcel, s I took a little trip to Seattle's central college," I pause and watch as mum shifts a bit in her seat, and her shoulders hunch forwards. "You see, when I got there, his son Jacob seemed to know me already, but not me, see he called me Isabella. I though he might have just me her before and got confused, but turns out I went to the college. Well not me, but my twin sister, Isabella." I finished pissed, and I lean back watching her panic.

"I, Izzy, I was going to tell you-"

"Really, because I don't think you were. Isabella even said you didn't tell her when I was getting out. My own sister. "My voice rises and I can feel my skin heating up already. "Why the fuck have you been lying to us mum, both of us? Why are you trying to keep us apart!" I yell slamming my hand down, and mums whole body jumps in her chair.

"I was sacred!" she shouts, looking up at me, with red eyes, the first phase before she starts to cry. "I was worried what would happen if you two got together again. Isabella has big plans Izzy, she has hopes, dreams, ambitions, she wants to do something with her life. But when you two are together, the same things happen over and over again. You rely on each other. One person gets in trouble, the other is always there to save the day. But I'm scared that one of these days I'm going to lose you both because you wont let each other go."

"We let each other go for thee year! Three fucking years, I was without my sister. We need each other for as reason mother. Were the only ones who understand each other." I argue, grinding my teeth and clenching my fist, trying to control this urge to punch something.

"Exactly, and you know what Isabella has done in that time away from you, she's gotten a lovely boyfriend, she's gone to college, and she has a plan for her life now." Mum shouts, shaking her head, as a few tears slip out of her eyes. "Izzy, now its your chance, I know what happened three years ago wasn't your fault. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. but now its your chance to change your life around. Get some grades, a nice job, and a loving boyfriend, be happy." She smiles, standing and walking closer to me.

Her hand reaches up to my face, but I grasp it and hold it tightly in my grasp, looking her deep in the eyes.

"I don't need any of that, I'm already happy. Nothing's changed, Isabella still needs me, and I need her, like it or not, but that will never change, and neither will I."I announce, and mum looks down as I stand up, dropping her hand. "You can't split us up." I mutter, my jaw still tight as In look at her.

"I know, "She agrees, nodding. "I just... I wish you both could have lived a normal life." She announce looking into my eyes.

"Hey, don't lose hope for me yet, I'm still young." I joke, and it seems to lessen some of the tension in the room. "This doesn't mean what you did was right, lying to us." I point out.

"I know. "She sighs. "I wish I wouldn't have now." She chuckles dryly.

"I'm going to get my stuff." I take in a deep breath, moving away from her and trying to breath and get my racing heart to calm down. I haven't had a argument like that with mum for a while. I was certain though that it wouldn't be long until one did happen.

"Do you want me to help?" She offers, taking a step closer.

"No." I answer quickly. "I've wont be long."

She looks at me with a broken expression, but I can't have sympathy for a woman who tried to break me and my sister apart.

In a strange twisted way I can understand where she is coming from, but that part of me is irrational. What she did was wrong.

I open the door to my old bedroom, instinct making my hand reach for the light switch, and flick it on. The light floods the room, and with each second I push the door open, a new part of the room is revelled.

My bed is the first thing I see, then as I carry on going, I see Isabella bed, the fairy lights still up, and her old pink bed sheets, except for that all her stuff is gone. My side on the other hand is untouched. Like it was kept perfectly intact. My bed looks like its been slept in though.

I walk over to it, a smile forming as I sit down on the stiff mattress. As I look around, I close my eyes, picture a different time. a time where Isabella would be sitting on her bed working, I would be sat on mine, headphones in my ears, and in a different dimension. That was a normal evening for us.

I wish we could be like that again... maybe someday.

 **A/N**

 **Well, Well, Well, some of you have been asking why Renee would keep them apart, I hope this clears this up.**

 **And EDWARDS HERE, all of you were waiting for him to come in this. What do you think about nerdy Edward, and Izzy's first impressions of him.**

 **Also, What about Izzy's plans to break Riley's heart, what do you think she will do when she's pretending to be Isabella, because if you think about it she could do anything.**

 **And do you think anyone will find out about what Riley really did?**

 **So many questions that will be answered in later chapters, see you later munchkins xxx have a lovely day XD**


	18. Isabella 9

Isabella PoV

I stared at the wall trying to collect myself, but it was near impossible right now. I had this weight over me. I was stuck in an internal battle between my coward heart and my righteous conscience. I'm simply to scared to leave the room, but I know the right thing to do would be to go to class. I'm not one to just skip a lesson if it isn't necessary. Plus mum didn't save all that money for me to go here for me to just sit in here all day like a coward.

But I'm so scared...

What if I bump into Riley or Eric in the hallways. I couldn't bare to be in a situation with either of them. I feel like a horrible person for what I did to Eric. I just can't believe that I got so drunk. I don't even remember any of it, not even a blurry image. The only thing that I can recall is the morning after, and I don't think that memory will ever fade.

I lost the man who I thought was going to be my future, and the man who took the one thing I held precious. Then again, I guess you can't lose something you never had.

I'm glad Tanya still hasn't come back. Riley's probably told all of them, and they probably all just laugh at it. I never believed that they would truly consider me one of there friends. It was probably all one big joke to them, and riley just put the icing on top of all of it. I'm broken thanks to him.

Due to this, there is a side of me that is happy to play along with Izzy's plan. She was always good with revenge, and I learnt that the hard way. Then there's the side of me that is scared, not for them, but her. I just got her back, to lose her again would be devastating.

"Knock, knock." I hear a girl chime, as she taps on the door.

Izzy?

I stand to my feet a little dizzy from just sitting there still for so long. I brush down my fleece top, and pat my messy bed head, so it's a bit more tame. I open the door, and light floods into my almost dark room, revealing a smart dressed Izzy standing right in front of me with a huge grin on her face.

I would have though Izzy would have been wearing her own clothes and dyed her hair by now.

"Izzy? You're here? and you're awake? But the sun hasn't even come out yet," I question confused, and she brushes past me inside. I quickly shut the door, turning and watch as she crosses the room to sit on my unmade bed.

"All I get from you are questions Isabella. No good morning my lovely and dearest sister, how are you feeling. Instead I get integrated." She mutters laying down and throwing her arm over her eyes, and sighing.

I bit my lip, wavering at the door, before moving closer to her. I hope I haven't angered her. I was only curious.

"I'm sorry. What-" I stop myself, as another question was about to fall from my lips.

Izzy sighs.

"Just ask." She groans into her sleeve..

I take a seat at the end of my bed, beside her white flats. I know she doesn't want questions ,but I want answers. I need answers. I take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here so early, and why are you wearing my clothes?" I question, looking her up and down.

Formal attire is not Izzy's thing. She likes short, skin tight things. Those clothes I see Tanya wear, but not pink, and definitely not as shiny and sparkly. These clothes she has on are baggy, just the way I like my clothes. In fact there just like my clothes, like the ones I left at coloured tights, a black and red plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a brown cardigan.

"Have your forgotten already?" She smirks, sitting up and crossing her legs into a seated position. She answers before I can respond. "I'm pretending to be you, which means I have to wear what you wear, and look like you. I've even taken the liberty to not wear make up, going one hundred percent natural."

I'm beyond surprised at her attention to detail and when she said she would come here today, I didn't think it would be at this time.

"And you're here this early because?"

"I guess from routine." She shrugs looking down.

Ah. I guess in prison they have to wake up early all the must have hated that.

"What was it like being in prison?"I can't help it, I had to ask.

She looks away, and I'm worried I've hit a nerve as I see her jaw tense under her skin. I gulp as she turns to look at me again.

"Lets not talk about that. I've been thinking about what to do and I've got just the plan." She begins, a cunning smile sneaking its way back onto her face. My body actually relaxes in relief.

"Okay..."

"Well, you go to classes like normal, try to avoid talking to anybody ,of course if you do, tell me what they said, and if they try to talk to you ignore them. I need you to tell me everyone of Riley's friends, just to be sure they don't get suspicious. Oh, and the only thing you need to worry about dear sister is talking to Eric. From what mum told me he's a nice guy, and you obviously loved him."

"Love." I corrected her.

She's given me quite a lot to take into consideration. Then again we didn't really think this through together, she's probably got this all mapped out.

"Right." She chuckles, she slides off the bed, and stretches as she moves over to my desk.

"I can't do it, I can't go to class Izzy, I can't face them." I admit, and lower my head in shame.

"What do you mean?" She asks, coming closer. She is twist a pencil between her fingertips, and I lower my head. I can't bare to look at her when I say this.

"I'm...scared of what they will say."I mutter, taking quick breaths, as I feel my anxiety start to kick in.

"Isabella, you can't live in fear in this dorm room. Just carry on life normally, I will solve Riley, and he won't be saying anything to you. Do you have any lessons with him?" She questions and I shake my head. "Okay, then don't worry. Why don't you tell me what class he has?" She says, and there's this happiness behind her tone.

"He... he has football practice at noon. That's all I know."I shrug.

"Hmm," Izzy hums, and I look up and I see that look in her eyes. That evil look that always comes when an idea is forming. "Looks like I'll be meeting Riley at noon then," She grins, and not the good kind of grin. "Get ready, and go to your classes Isabella, I'll come see you later." Izzy promises, and she makes way for the door again, just like yesterday.

"Wait, you can stay here, while I'm in lesson."I offer as a way to make her stay with me for a bit longer.

She simply laughs and yanks open the door.

"Sorry sis, I made a promise to a friend that I still haven't done yet. Have you still got my old phone number?" She questions out of the blue.

"Y-yes, why?"

"If you need me call me on that number, oh, and text me the names of Riley's friends, Ill see you later sis." She winks, and she yanks the door open, leaving to quick for me to stop her. Its like she can't wait to leave.

Izzy has changed in many ways, but her avoid me isn't one of them.

I'm still wary as I gather my books and equipment for my morning math lesson, and Izzy's voice is in my head, pushing me onwards. She's right, I can't live in fear, I have to continue on like normal. She will fix this... I know she will.

I'm fully dressed and ready to leave, and I take the door handle in my hand ready to leave. But I stay there, my heart telling me to put my bag down and crawl up in a ball and cry. I can't though, I must move on. With all my inner strength, I push that handle and open the door.

My first steps into the hallway, feels like I've awoken from a dream. The rest of the girls in the dorm are moving about the halls, chatting with each other, with happy smiles and carefree laughs. Then some ready like me to go to class.

Nobody seems to even glimpse my way, its like they never heard my door open, or maybe they simple are to emerge in conversation to see who just left there room.

I look around in suspicion, my heart pounding, but my face a mask of confidence. Well I hope I look confident because on the inside I'm breaking down.

I close the door behind me, and make my way down the hall. I look to my left and right constantly, as I pass by numerous people. Nobody notices me still.

I stare at the elevator; watching and waiting, as I keep my eyes focused on the indicator telling me the elevator is coming up straight to my floor. My anticipation rose, and I couldn't bare to stand here and wait for who would be on the other side of the door.

The what if questions flood my mind and the chance of seeing one of them just behind those metal doors petrifies me.

Making a quick escape I switch over to the stair case. My hand barely even trails the railing, in my rush to run down the steps with my heartbeat and my heavy footsteps as the only sound I can hear. My eyes are wide, and my mind set on getting the hell down the steps where I can find safety.

By the time I get to the bottom step, I'm a mess. I close my eyes letting the anxiety in me calm down, and I try to relax my mind, telling myself that I won't see them. I freeze as the girls in the lobby begin to look my way, there faces telling me just how much of a mess I look.

I attempt to straighten myself out; smiling at them, and brushing down my clothes. This only send them into looking away and to begin whispering amongst themselves.

I sigh, bringing my hand up to rub my face in a poor attempt to knock some sanity into myself. I'm being so stupid.

Running from an elevator. It's not like either of them would be in the elevator for the girls dorm.

Unless they were coming to see me... No they wouldn't.

Eric hates me. I never thought he could hate me, but that look in his eyes. It makes my stomach churn, and my heart tighten just from the memory. I did that to him, and I don't know how I'm going to fix things with him, but I have too.

I don't regret telling Eric the truth, even if it meant losing him, I knew that would be a possibility. The only thing is, I didn't know how alone and lost I would feel once I lost him.

I need him back.

I manage to make it into the lectures building without running across the courtyard and seeing anyone. By seeing any one I mean, everyone I've become associated with since I got to this college. My body has never felt as calm and as anxious at the same time, then it does right now.

I enter my familiar lecture theatre, and see the students all seated, and some entering along with me. Its just like any other normal day. I climb the stairs to the second row to the front, taking it upon my self to slide into the first unoccupied seat. I take my notepad and open out and wait for the teacher to begin teaching us on whatever miraculous math topic he has selected.

This feels somewhat normal. Izzy was defiantly right, I couldn't stay in fear in my dorm room all day or I would have missed out on such a great lecture. I had absolutely no need to worry.

"Isabella may I speak with you a minute please?" My teacher insists gesturing me to come to him.

"Yes sir?" I question curiously.

My teacher is a young man, around his early twenties. He's got dark black, cropped hair, and a tan that shows he loves to soak up as much sun as he can. He's got those friendly kind of features, like a teacher from a magazine for best teacher in the world. I'm glad I got someone who can be strict ,but kind hearted at the same time.

"How many times must I remind my student, call me Michael, Isabella. Now I'm glad to see your feeling better. I would have thought Eric would come in to collect your work for you, but he didn't so I saved it for you." He grins, handing me two booklets full of work.

I can't help but smile back at him.

He's too kind.

"Thank you, Michael. I really appreciate it, I wouldn't want to be behind on any of the work." I inform him.

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't be behind on any work Isabella, your one of the brightest students here, dare I say maybe even the top of the class."

I can't seem to believe that as I filled with pride from his kind words. He probably doesn't even mean it as much as I think he does.

"Well, I appreciate that, thank you, si- Michael. Ill see you tomorrow." I tell him, and begin to turn to leave.

"Isabella, one moment. Would you do me a quick favour please?" He asks me.

All I really want to do is go see how Izzy is getting on and get to work on these booklets. But I can hardly refuse a teacher.

"Of course." I say straight away, which brings him to smile brightly again.

"Can you take these textbooks back to library, I was only borrowing them for this lesson, and I must get to a meeting with the principle." He announces, producing a purple plastic box file to the brim of math books.

The library... where Eric is.

"No problem." I lie, picking up the box, and as soon as my back is to him, my whole face drops, and the anxiety just rushes back into me all over again.


	19. Izzy 10

**Izzy PoV**

I receive a message from Isabella. I open it up, only to smile at the way she's formatted it. Damn coordinated freak. Everything has brackets, bullet points, commas. Who uses punctuation in text messages?

I skim over most of it. I've had a brief encounter with Jacob already and I heard what Tanya sounds like. But there's one I want to know about. Riley Biers.

Riley Biers:

•Center Linebacker for Seattle Lions.

•Lives at the Frat house.

•Light brown short hair, brown eyes, 6"3 in height, slim but muscular, a little bit tanned.

•Is usually with Jacob or Irina.

Attached with it is a photo of him. I click on it and my ancient phone takes its time loading. As the picture begins to form I see him for the first time. I narrow my eyes at him, looking at his smile, and the way he's looking directly at the camera. Isabella's description is missing one thing. The fact that he is an arsehole.

I look at the time in the top corner of the screen and see its nearing half twelve. Iv'e been waiting hours. Sitting on the curb, checking out the place around the campus, sneaking a drink out of the cafe. I didn't steal it, its just nobody went up to retrieve it. So when they called out some girls name called Charlie, well I just took it.

I just prevented a nice cup of coffee from being wasted.

I glance around me, and push my self up off the curb by the parking lot. I brush my hand together, scarping the gravel of, and brush down my skirt as well. I guess its show time. I slip my hone into my cardigan pocket, and make my way towards the main building. I feel embarrassed to be walking around in these clothes. I would rather wear bin bags.

People all look normal, yet here I am looking like a nun and a mas scientist daughter.

The courtyard has by far got to be the most fascinating place. The way its shaped like a diamond, with four buildings at each point. Then four paths leading to the centre where a beautiful fountain is. I could sit by that thing all day. Just listening to the water, and letting time drift by. That would be my heaven. The perfect patches of grass filling in the four spots where there are no paths or objects. Students can lay down, work and some are just messing around.

If I didn't have to learn and go to class I might like to go to college, just for the atmosphere.

I head straight for the lectures building, following the directions the map in the main office said to go. There should be a back door somewhere in here. I walk through the empty hallway, my footsteps nothing but a quite thud as I move. The doors have little windows allowing me to see inside, and I look as I see teachers point at a screen, and students just watching.

It seems like a pretty boring thing to have to suffer through. I'm glad I missed out on three years of High School. Like I would have been able to make it through without causing hell to the rest of the students. From what I recall I was one of those people, you either love me or hate me, and majority hated me.

I wind around another corridor until I see the door with the sign above sating it as the Gym. This is the place.

I walk quicker, already hearing the skid of shoes on wood, and the sound of a ball. I push the door open, only to be met with a darker hallway that smells of years of pent up sweat and rubber. It reminds me of that one prison room, that suffocated you with the odour of the jumpsuits that haven't been washed for weeks.

I shiver and my face twist in disgust at the scent.

I carry on forward seeing light coming through different doors. When I look they lead off to different gyms. To your left seems to be the men's court where the guy's are playing basket ball, and to the right is the girls who just look tired, and all there playing is volley ball. They all just look like they cant be asked. Except for that one girl at the front with the sweatbands on.

I shake my head, and carry on to the end, where some natural light shines through the two small windows on either of the double doors. I push down the the metal bar, allowing one of the doors to open, and I'm rewarded with some fresh air. Thank god.

"Come on men move faster, I've seen girls in the math club run faster then you! Move it! Don't stop running Black keep your legs moving for Christ's sake!" I presume that that's the couch then.

I take small steps forward towards the pitch. Using the wall beside the bleachers, I poke my head around it so I can see the players. There not in there football, but rather in sweats, training name by hey continuously run backwards and forwards form line to line.

The clothes stained with sweat patches, and there hair soaked from there hard work out. the couch stands on the side lines, clip board in hand and a unimpressed look on his face. The players all look exhausted.

"Whoa! Go lions!" I hear a girl shout, followed by giggles. I lean my head even more, seeing a group of girls just sitting on the bleachers, watching the boys and giggling.

I narrow my eyes looking closer at there faces. They look familiar. I flip out my phone again, and look over the message, pulling up the pictures.

Irina, Kate and Tanya. Hmm, looks like easy work. I gather myself, and close my eyes. I can do this. Being Isabella wont be that hard. I mean all I have to do is act all innocent and sweet. I've acted that way to mum many times. I should be a pro by now.

Standing straight, and patting down my hair, I smile, and turn around the corner to the steps of the bleachers. As soon as I'm insight, there eyes all zone in on me, and they look surprised. I keep smiling my fakest smile, and walk up the stairs to the row just after there's. Walking along the row, I take a seats directly behind them, and the give each other one look before turning to me. My smile just grows wider.

"Isabella. Your feeling better are you?" Tanya asks me, her worry coming on to thick.

"Yes thank you Tanya, I feel magnificent." I beam, and she chuckles turning round back to the training session occurring.

"So Isabella, you fucked Riley on your first time, huh. How was it?" Kate asks, leaning closer, and Irina listens in as well.

God sake did Isabella really hang around with these girls I would rather kill myself.

"Well, I was a bit disappointed to be honest." I tell them, exaggerating my disappointment with a frown.

"I thought you didn't remember any of it?" Irina butts in curious.

"Exactly, it mustn't have been good if I don't even remember it. Like you said it was my first time. I thought no girl could forget the pain of there first." I point out, and the girls burst into a fit of laughter at what I said.

I guess Isabella wouldn't says such a thing...

I look up from the bundle of hysterics bellow me, and to the field, and my eyes instantly meet with my targets. Riley Beirs, watching me with a straight expression, like he can't really believe I'm hear. I smile at him, and he continues to stare in disbelief.

"Biers, quit day dreaming, move it!" the coach yells, blowing his whistle.

Riley, ducks his head down, avoiding eye contact from me, as he continues running.

"Isasbella, sex has changed you." Kate giggles, wiping under her eyes.

"No it hasn't. I'm still the same person." I lie. I'm a completely different person, literally.

I need to get some information from these girls. I need the dirt on Riley. From what Isabella wrote in her text he's close with Irina and Jacob, so I guess I'll be focusing on them.

"I don't know, there's something different about you. Something dark." Tanya murmurs, looking back around at me her eyes piercing into me.

"Maybe its just the bad lighting."I suggest, stupidly.

"Maybe. Nice skirt." She chuckles facing forward, and so do the other two girls.

"Thanks." I say politely, but my face Is harsh.

I know Isabella's clothes are cringe worthy, but I picked this skirt because I thought it was the most decent of the ones she owns.

I hate girls.

I think I'll be focusing on Jacob. If I have to spend even more time with Irina then necessary I may blurt out some unkind words. It's not like they've done anything wrong. It's just they have got that bitchy attitude. You just know there complete bitches from the moment they open there mouths. Kate seems alright. But Tanya. The girls wearing more gems then a fucking Pandora bracelet.

The pitch is the same size as a normal football pitch, with posts on each end. Right in the centre for the audiences view is a huge screen which is currently turned off. I guess that's so we can see the match up close a personal on the big screen. There's also one of those digital score screens, and some food stalls along the edge away from the pitch. Fancy for a college football ground.

I wonder how Isabella is getting on? When I spoke with her this morning I wasn't expecting her to be sop scared to go to class. I hope she went. If I go to her room and she is there in her pyjamas with a box of tissues beside her, I will personally talk with this Eric guy and make him talk to her.

I am doing all of this for her happiness anyway. I don't have to do it. I could just tell her to grow some sense and be brave for once, but this way I have an excuse to spend time with her. Three years apart, felt like decades to me. I've missed so much. Though my words and body may not show much compassion, inside my heart, I know I love Isabella, and she's the one person in the world I would do anything for.

"Alright boys, that's enough for today. I want you all here at nine sharp tomorrow morning, and yes I'm talking to you black, no parties tonight, we've got our state game coming up in two weeks, and we need to be prepared. Now go and clean yourselves up." The coach order them, as they each take there on little second of getting there breath back.

"Yeah, like Jacobs going to listen to him." Irina laughs, as she stands, flowed by the other girls.

I stand as well, yanking down my skirt, as it sways around my knees.

I slide along my empty row, following behind Barbie's 1, 2 and 3. We walk down the stone stairs, with me leaning against the railing, and sliding my hand down it as they take there time in order to not snap there thin heels. Been there and done that, way too many times then I would like to admit. Its more humours when your not the one struggling to walk.

I take a calming breath reminding myself I'm doing this for Isabella. We get to the bottom step, and when I look up I see Riley and Jacob right in front of us, instead of following the rest of the guys to the changing rooms. My head involuntary raises a little towards Riley, as I see him up close and personal.

His hair spiked a bit with gel, but not over the top, a light shady brown colour, to contrast with his darker brown eyes. He's tall, making me come up to his shoulder, and with his thin black top he's got on, I can see his faintly outline of his pecks and muscles. He's got more of a man's face then a babies; he's outgrown all the baby fat, and he's got the slightest of stubble on his chin, barley noticeable.

He's hot as fuck, but he hurt at Isabella, and I couldn't care what he looked like. Either way, I'm crushing his heart until he feels as much pain as Isabella did. He laughed, he manipulated her with alcohol, and he took advantage of her intoxicated state. The arsehole must have know it was her first time.

"Isabella, I'm surprised to see you hear." Riley smirks, but there's something in that glint in his eye.

"Hmm." I hum, watching him, as his smirk grows wider.

"Isabella, its so good to see you feeling better, you were acting strange the other day." Jacob chuckles, patting me on the back, and he smiles wide a friendly. Just like his father.

I cant help but return his smile.

"Thanks Jacob," I tell him. Well this guy I like.

"Oh and I wanted to talk to you about how you know my dad?" He questions.

Well isn't this the perfect opportunity to get some information about him.

"Sure, but not know, how about we go out to dinner or something to chat about it?" I suggest and I see Tanya, looking at me weird from the corner of my eye.

stay the fuck out of this Barbie.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll swing by your room later tonight then seeing as I can't drink anyway." Jacob chuckles nervously.

"Perfect." I smile, my eyes trailing over to Riley.

Lets let the games being lover boy.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope your not mad about the name change and don't find it weird XD**

 **Check out the new and improved trailer for this book made by myself. You can find it on my YouTube channel ForTheFans**

 **Comment and leave a vote for your support on this book! I really want your guys ideas and thoughts, because they inspire the story line.**

 **If you didn't know all of my books aren't planned, I just write a small idea down, and go with the flow from then on. So I hope this one is going good so far because I love it xxx**


	20. Isabella 10

Isabella PoV

I stand in the doorway of the Library, just watching like a idiot. The box in my hands, as I look at Eric behind the counter. His glasses slipping down his nose, and the sound of his fingers hitting the keys of the keyboard echo's around the quite Library.

I missed him so much.

I can't do this, I think to myself, wanting to chicken out.

I turn back around, only to be shoved to the ground, making the box slip and fall from my hands. I groan, feeling an ache in the back of my head. When I open my eyes, I look to see a guy looming over me a smug smile on his face.

"Watch it nerd." He spits at me, before stepping on the scattered books next to me and walking away without a care in the world.

My eyes go wide, as I scramble into a kneeling position and begin to recollect the books up into the book.

"Need help?" I hear a soft voice ask.

I don't need to look to see who it is.

Eric slowly bends down in front of me, and I gape like a fish, not quite believing my eyes. He takes the books from my hands and places them in a box, making sure each one is in the box for me. As he rises to his feet with the box in his hands, I do the same thing.

"T-Thanks." I stutter, reaching for the box.

"No let me." He insists.

I nod my head, as he leads me over to the counter. He places the box on top of the counter, as he makes his way back to huis seat behind the counter. I gulp, trying to steady my breath as I watch him. My heart tightens, as he simply continues to type on his keyboard not glancing my way even fro a second.

"Eric." I whisper, and he shuts his eyes for a second, not daring to look at me.

"I can't dot his right now Isabella." He tells me, and I can see the pain on his face.

He's still hurt. Of course he is. What am It thinking? All he did was help me. It's Eric, that's what he does, he helps people, because he is sweet and generous, and kind...

I nod quickly, then shake my head at how stupid I'm acting. I leave the Library not daring to look over my shoulder as I escape the humiliation. I want to break down and cry all over again.

As I'm making my way back to the dorm room, I get a text message, a little hope rises in me that it may be Eric. Maybe he changed his mind and wants to talk? But instead its actually Isabella.

I'm heading to your dorm, be there soon.- Izzy

I text her back that I just got her, as I unlock the door and enter then safe confidents of my dorm room. I set my bag down and run my hands through my hair taking deep calming breaths. I pace up and down the room, trying to stay calm. flashes of Eric flood through my mind. how cold he was acting makes my bottom lip quiver, want to cry.

"Look who got themselves a dinner date with Mr Jacob Black." Izzy announces walking into the dorm room like she owns, it leaving the door wide open. I rush over to it closing it, and composing myself.

"With Jacob, but he has nothing to do with this its all about Riley?" I point out confused, and Izzy slouches over my bed putting her feet up on it without taking her shoes off.

"Yes sis, but Jacob is close with Riley, so the more information I can get out of Jacob the quicker I can break him. Don't worry I've got this all under control." She tells me, wearing her confident smile.

I purse my lips.

"Are you sure?" I pry.

"Yes. Now you did go to class didn't you?" She asks, leaning forward and patting the seat next to her.

"Yes." I mumble sitting next to her.

"You don't sound very happy what happened?" She questions me, and I sigh, my head looking down at the floor as I play with my fingers.

"I had to go to the Library, and I saw Eric-"

"That's great, did you talk to him?" she cuts in and, my lip begins to quiver all over again, I bit down on it hoping it wills top.

"Yes, but he didn't want op talk. He's so upset with me Izzy, he will never forgive me, I don't even think he loves me anymore." I cry, and tears over spill my eyes without permission.

"I don't know much about love, so I don't really know what to say. But you have to keep trying Isabella, things don't just come to you in life, you have to earn it." She tells me, patting my back awkwardly.

"That's probably one of the smartest things I've heard you say, ever." I joke, wiping under my eyes.

"I'm not just beautiful, I have a few things up here." She joke's pointing to her head.


	21. Izzy 11

**Izzys PoV**

I was sitting on Isabella's bed, my phone spinning continuously in my hand as I stared at the wall. Isabella was sat at her desk, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip as she focused on the booklets of work she had missed out.

"What's the square root of 69?" She throws another useless question at me.

She, for some reason finds it necessary to tutor me for all the time I missed in school. I'm pretty sure I don't need to know the square root of shit later on in life. She could answer that question so simply, I would need a calculator, and someone to give me instructions on what buttons to press.

"Don't know, don't care." I tell her, flipping my phone up in the air, and catching it as it falls.

A knock at the door stops our movements, as Isabella's eyes grow wide and she is quick to turn her worried eyes on me. I yawn slowly sliding off the bed and stretching my arms above my head, my feet rising on there tips, before my body collapse now comfortable.

"That will be my dinner date," I say through my stretching.

"Izzy I don't like this." Isabella says, twisting around in her chair.

"Why, I might get a fuck out of this?" I smirk, and she narrows her eyes. "Don't look at me with those judgey eyes. I'm joking. I just wanna get some dirt on Riley, that's all. Calm down sis, I won't do anything you wouldn't do." I reassure her, patting down the itchy skirt I have on, and running my fingers through my hair, making sure there are no knots in my curls.

Sauntering over to the door, I give Isabella one last look, winking at her, before I open the door to reveal, Jacob standing there looking awkward. His football jacket is in his hands clasped in front of him, he has dark blue jeans on, which are just about hanging onto his hips for dear life. His white t-shirt complements his skin, making it seem more tanned, and lets not forget the bright white high tops on his feet.

"Hey, Isabella, you ready?" He questions looking over my clothes, with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah-" I smile, the fakeness just pouring out of me, as I step outside of the dorm room, Isabella throwing me one last worried glance from inside as I close the door, making sure Jacob didn't see her.

"I, uh, haven't ever taken a girl out to dinner before, so I didn't get a reservation at a restaurant or anything." He informs me, as we begin to walk through the girls dorm towards the elevator doors.

Oh that's adorable he thought this was a date.

"Jacob, you know this isn't a date right?" I ask him tentatively.

He lightly chuckles, switching his grasp on his jacket to his left hand and shoving the other into his front jean pocket.

"I know that, it's just I've never taken a girl out alone to go somewhere, without an extra motive." He informs me, a dimple popping out onto his cheek making him look younger.

I'm not surprised that he hasn't taken a girl out on a date. He seems like the love' em then ditch them type of guy. I've been around guys like that in high school, hell, I lost my virginity to one of them, but Jacob seems different. Maybe its the way I dress, but he's just friendly towards me...so far.

"Well, I'm not picky, a cafe will do just fine." I tell him, acting like the kind and loving person Isabella is.

"Really? There's this cafe not far from here, they do the best burger in Settle." Jacob cheers, overly happy about the idea.

"Perfect." I simply say, walking into the elevator with him.

I haven't been out with someone in a long time. Three years to be specific. It's not foreign to me yet, but I feel as though I don't know how Isabella would act in this situation. I can imagine she would be like a nervous puppy like she is in most social situations. She's awkward, but somehow she still manages to be friendly to everyone, no matter how rude they are.

As we walk through the courtyard, students also leaving campus, or going to there dorm rooms glance our way. People wave and greet Jacob as they walk past us, and it seems as if everyone knows him. Looking down at the floor I roll my eyes once we pass a brunette with a bust larger than mine and Isabella's combined. She fluttered her eyelashes at Jacob and he winked at her, obviously trained on her chest.

I hate the way the skirt scratches against the material of the tights making the itchy material even more unbearable than it already is. Being Isabella sucks so far. The afternoon sky is filled with light rain clouds, and the stars are nearly becoming visible, the sky becoming nearly completely pitch black except for the small sunset fading in the far north.

"We can take my bike there if you want?" Jacob suddenly speaks up and I feel his elbow nudge against mine. I look up at him to see him pointing to the end of the parking lot where a black motorbike stands, its exhaust pipe large sticking out of the side.

"You have a bike?" I ask in awe, my eyes going wide as I look at the beauty, drawing closer and closer to it.

"Yeah...you know I do, you called it a deathtrap." Jacob reminds me like I'm an idiot.

Isabella would think such a beautiful thing was a death trap. It has been a dream of mine to ride one since I saw one in a action movie when I was younger. Of course I was always told they were too dangerous and only adults could drive them, so I quickly gave up on that dream. Though, right now, I could finally live it out.

"Isabella." Jacob chuckled, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I unwillingly peel my eyes away from the bike and cough akwardly, hiding my face from him.

"I- uh, if you have a helmet then I guess it would be okay?" I shrug, acting nervous like my sister would.

Please, please let me get on you motorbike...

"You sure, we could walk if would prefer?" He offers, and my hopes were slowly being crushed. Hes looking at me with narrowed eyes like I'm acting weird, and I clench my fists, giving him a sweet smile.

"Thank you Jacob, but it's fine really." I tell him, laying the sincerity on thick.

"Okay then-" He laugh. "Let's get going then." He begins to walk away, and when his back turns a smirk finally grows on my face and I fist bump the space in front of me a little, as I walk quickly after him.

Act cool Izzy, your meant to be Isabella, I remind myself.

Riding a bike is just like I always imagined it. The freedom of the wind battering against your skin, the comfortable seat making your balance as easy standing up straight, the purr of the engine below me. It is pure heaven. There was also the bonus of being able to wrap my arms around Jacob's waist, his abs prominent against my fingertips. I tried to make it not obvious that I was touching him up.

"How was that?" Jacob questions when he stops outside a diner, pulling into a free spot in the small parking lot.

"Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." I laugh akwardly.

It was fucking amazing.

"See it's not a death trap, it's perfectly safe," He informs me, and I nod along giving him Isabella's signature warm smile.

"So this is the diner with the good burgers?" I ask him, directing the attention away from me.

It had the outside structure of a gas station, the windows all made of glass, and the interior looked like a 60s diner, with the retro metal counter, and red chairs. It looked like the diner out of Grease. There was a woman behind the counter wearing an apron, a coffee container placed tightly in her hand as she talked to a man sitting in front of her who was looking down at his news paper. There were quite a lot of people our age in there, so I'm presuming there from the college as well.

I wouldn't know.

"Of course, where else would we be." He laughs sarcastically, and starts to lead me inside of the dingy place.

A bell rings over our head, and I glance around the place as people being to eye me up. The teens in the corner munching on there ice cream cups point directly at me openly snickering at my skirt. My eyes narrow into slits at them, daring them with my eyes to even try and mess with me.

"Jacob, sweetheart, I knew you couldn't stay away from long, that coach still telling you to stay off the fats?" The woman behind the counter asked, and I was surprised by her thick Mexican accent. She didn't look mexican.

"Yeah, but your food is just too hard to resist, Monna." Jacob tells her, with a charming smile, her attention quickly turns on me.

"And who's this beauty with you?"

"This is my friend Isabella, Isabella this is Mona she owns this fine establishment." He introduces us, and she extends her hand stanching mine in hers without my will.

I look at her curly black hair pulled away by a hair net, and her honeycomb eyes, that stand prominent against her black eyeliner. Her skin is pale white, complementing her bone structure. If it wasn't for the wrinkles, and the dropping bags under her eyes, I would have said she was pretty young.

"Well hello darling, are you knew to the college?"She asks me, and I smile, wanting to take my hand out of her sweaty palm.

Be polite, I remind myself, talking my head to the side.

"Very new," I tell her truthfully.

"Well don't you worry sweetheart, if there's one good person to be friends with its Jacob here. He gives good tips." She mutters winking at me, and I smile genuinely at her slipping my hand out of hers. The humid air in the restaurant builds as smoke rising through the open kitchen door, allowing the smell of burning waffles to fill the air.

"Bill!" Monna shouts, seeing the smoke begin to raise in a quick fog. "Excuse me go sit darlings, and Edward will come take your order." She tells us, pointing to a seat by the window.

"Bill!" She shouts once more as the kitchen door shuts on her, and Jacob can't help it as he chuckles at her shaking her head. Well this place is certainly interesting.

"Don't worry, he doesn't burn the burgers."Jacob reassure me placing his hand on my back as a way of steering me towards a empty table in the deserted part of the diner.

"Nice to know."I mumble, looking outside the window at the darkening night.

"So how is it you know my father?" Jacob ask getting straight to the point, and I cross my arms across my waist resting them on the table.

"He's my god father, Phil is my soon to be father in law." I explain to him and he narrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your Renee's daughter?" He questions allowed, and when I nod he continues. "Of course I should have known by your last name. Wait a minute, haven't you got a twin sister?" He questions confused, and I don't need to think for a quick explanation as a waiter comes over.

"Uh, are you ready to order?" I hear a frail voice squeak, and my head turns my eyes zoning on on the weirdly familiar face.

It's that spotty guy with the nerdy top on, oh whats his name, Edmund? Yeah I think that was it. He looks at my face, gulping as he does so, he quickly breaks our eye contact. I can see his hand shake as he clenches the pen in his hnad tightly, ready to write down our order on his little notepad.

"Yeah, I'll have the big daddy meal with extra fries, and a chocolate muffin, oh and a large coke, Isabella?" He nudges his head in my direction.

"I'll have the same."I mumble, looking at Edmund's skin shining under the harsh diner lighting, making his red spots more prominent, and the metal wrapped around his teeth like a center for attention.

"Really? You sure you can eat all of that to yourself?" Jacob chuckles.

"I guess only time will tell." I smile towards Jacob, wanting to tell him that I would order much more if I wasn't pretending to be Isabella. I actually don't even think Isabella would eat this much.

"O-okay, um, it will be about fifteen minutes." Edmund informs us, and with shaky legs, he stumbles away bursting through the kitchen doors letting a cloud of smoke into the diner as he disappears.

"What a geek." Jacob snickers, twisting his head away from the kitchen door.

"That's not very nice." I say, and my eyebrows narrow at him at how judgmental he is being.

I mean I know he is definitely a geek, and weird, and disgusting, but to just be so blatantly obvious about it. It's no better than those pricks in the corner who were snickering in the corner. At least I keep my thoughts to myself, unless I'm forced to teach them a lesson or two.

"It's only Cullen Isabella, he brings it upon himself." Jacob insists, and my fist clenches underneath the table, holding back the urge to shout every profanity I know until our food is ready.

I don't care about Cullen, that's not why I'm here, I'm here to get some shit on Riely. Deciding on diverting the subject, I sit back in my seat crossing my legs over, and fighting the urge to scratch and pull at the horrid fabric.

"So, where is everyone tonight?" I begin, asking an innocent question.

"Oh, there all at a party at the frat house, which reminds me, is it true about you and Riley?" Jacob question, one eyebrow arched, as he leans in curious.

Edmunds shaky hands appear out of nowhere, setting two oversize glasses in front of us, and as quick as he arrived he disappears again.

"Yes, its true." I sigh, dramatically. "It was all a mistake though, I was so drunk I don't remember anything that happened, a-and Eric hates me." I sob, trying to make tears spring to my eyes, but nothing happens.

How do actors cry on cue like that?

Jacob bites his lip, not really knowing what to do as he looks over me. I cover my eyes, nearly poking myself in the eyes to produce some tears, but I don't when Jacob's hand reaches across the table and pulls my hand away from my eyes.

Shit.

"Isabella, Riley isn't worth your time trust me. I've known him for a long time, and though he acts like he cares, he doesn't." Jacob stop, an annoyed groan escaping his lips, as Edmund tries to carry the tray full of food for us towards us.

We watch on, as his nervous gaze focus on the tray, and it looks like he is silently muttering a prayer under his lips that he doesn't trip over. He manages to set the tray down, and I pull my glass away to create more space, but Jacob doesn't cause the try to knock his glass over, sending the cold liquid pouring over his front.

"What the fuck Cullen!" Jacob shouts, his hands desperately wiping at his white top, which now had a large brown stain covering it.

"I-I'm sorry." Edmund stutters, grasping a handful of napkins on our table, desperately patting down Jacobs top, trying to make the brown stain magically disappear.

I bite my trembling lip, trying to control the burst of laughter wanting to escaping me at the disgusted look on Jacob's face, and the frightened look on Edmunds.

"Cullen your so fucking dead." Jacob threatens beginning to stand to his feet, and Edmund shrinks back, there height almost equal, as Edmund pushes his glasses further up his nose, his hands visibly shaking.

I quickly stand to my feet, as Jacob makes a step to slide out of the booth, I one quick slide I'm out of my seat, and standing in front of Edmund, my hand pressed against Jacobs firm chest. His really firm chest...

"Jacob, just put your jacket over it, there's no reason to start a fight over a accident." I tell, him looking into his brown eyes with my own, trying to be convincing.

Being caring is hard work, how does Isabella do it.

"Whatever," Jacob mutters, glaring over my shoulder, as he slumps back down into his chair, forcefully grabbing his jacket to put on, and I turn around.

"Thank you Edmund." I say smiling at him, and he misty glasses with tiny scratches on them draw in my attention, as I try to see his eyes, but fail. He has really bad skin problems, I can't but think when I'm standing so close to him.

"My names Edward." He frowns at me, his braces making a bright light bounced into my eyes.

"Oh. Sorry, Edward." I tell him honestly, and he looks into my eyes before nodding slowly looking past me to where Jacob is sat.

"I'll get you another drink." He says.

"You better not add it to the bill." I hear Jacob warn his voice filled with venom, and I can see by the way, Edwards head nods furiously that he is petrified of Jacob.

Edward quickly makes his way back into the kitchen, and I slide back into my seat all the while watching his retreating figure.

"I told you Cullen brings this stuff upon himself, hes like a walking disaster zone." Jacob grumbles, buttoning up his letterman jacket, unfortunately covering up his thin top.

"Still, it's just a drink." I tell him, resuming my position by crossing over my legs, and looking over the food in front of us.

Chunky grease filled fries, with a burger bigger than the size of my hands together, stuffed with lettuce, pickles, tomatoes and cheese, then the sweet chocolate covered cake with a thick layer of chocolate frosting covering the top of the cake. My mouth is watering just from the sight in front of me.

Edward quickly places down Jacobs freshly filled drink, then scampers away back to work.

"So, you were saying?" I question, trying to get the conversation back on Riely, so this night out isn't a complete waste.

"What, oh right. Yeah...what was I saying again?" He questions, picking up five fries and shoving them into his mouth.

"About Reily, and how he doesn't care." I remind him, and he nods his head, picking up the ketchup bottle, which makes a loud horrible squirting noise as Jacob uses its last contents.

"Want some?" He asks, as he sees me eyeing the bottle.

No I don't want any ketchup you fuck, I want to know what the fuck goes on in that prick Riley's head.

"No thank you." I tell him, picking up a fry myself and munching down on it like a hamster would. "So, Riley?" I begin, nibbling down on another fry.

Damn there good.

"Right, Riley doesn't care because he always says he has no reason too." He points out, not giving me much information.

Do I need to suck this guys dick to get some information? If he's going to be closed off, then what's the point, I think to myself getting pissed off.

"Why?"I question, trying not to seem curious as I take a sip of the ice cold coke.

"I'm not sure really, I think it all started when his parents divorced, he had to chose between them. Could you imagine having to pick between your parents?" He asks me, shaking his head like it's the worst thing in the world.

Yeah, well sometimes you don't get a choice.

"Must have been hard." I say trying to be understanding.

"Yeah, he left home to go with his dad, and his mum never wanted to talk to him after that. Now his dad only cares about Riley being the perfect son and taking over the company. Little does his dad know that Riley only cares about football and fucking, I mean having sex, sorry." He apologies, and I smile slightly at him.

I guess Isabella would have found the word fucking vulgar and inappropriate.

"So thats all he cares about football and... sex?" I question, acting innocent, munching on another fry.

"Pretty much, it must be a boring life right." Jacob chuckles, and I chuckle along nodding, though in my head I'm smirking to the thoughts filling my head.

Football and Girls, such simple things for a boy to love, and such simple things for someone like me to ruin for him. Make him unfuckable, and make him unable to play the big game that the coach said is coming up. I want to laugh evilly as the plan begins to form in my mind, and I can see it playing out in my day dream like a movie.

Picking apart my burger, removing everything from it except the cheese and the actual burger, I add a pinch of salt before placing the top bun back onto it.

"What are you doing?"

I look up at Jacobs confused face watching me holding the huge burger in both hands with the rest of its contents pushed to the side.

"I don't like that stuff." I say pointing at the ingredients I removed.

"Why didn't you just order a plain burger then?" He laughs.

"I dont know." I tell him honestly biting into the burger, and Jacob continues to send me weird looks as I bit into the burger, which was heavenly compared to others I have tasted. I'm definitely coming here again.

"You gonna eat that?" I ask Jacob as he slumps back defeated with his plate clean, all except for the plastic bowl of extra fries that he ordered.

"How can you still have room?" He groans rubbing his belly.

I grab the plastic red bowl, dragging it towards me and shoving more food down my throat. Even though I was full, I still had room to carry on eating. The taste of the chocolate cake still lingering on my mouth, mixing with the fries.

I haven't had a meal like this in so long, I guess my body is just making up from all the lack of junk food over the years.

"I haven't eaten all day." I lie.

"I bet coach is going to make me run laps tomorrow morning aswell. I'm definitely going to puke." He groans, his hnad clutching his glass, which only has a little bit of coke left over. Jacob wavers on whether he should drink it or not.

"Don't worry, if you do just make sure you aim at him so it teaches him a lesson." I advise him and Jacob laughs, deciding to raise the glass to his lips, and chugging down whats left over from it.

I grab another handful of fries, munching on them, and watching the basket quickly become empty by the second. Once I'm finished, I push the plastic bowl away from me, feeling a little disgusted with my self at how full I feel now. Rubbing my belly, I feel the lump there now due to my bloated stomach.

I may have over ate.

"You know, I didn't know how this was going to go tonight, but I'm glad I came out with you, your actually pretty cool." Jacob tells me, and I smile warmly at him, bring the fakeness out all over again.

"Thanks, I had fun, and your right they really do the best burgers." I tell him.

Edward clambers over, his notebook in hand, as he straightens his back, looking down at the table instead of our eyes.

"Are you ready for the bill?" He questions, clutching his notebook in a death grip.

"Sure, what's the damage?" Jacob asks pulling out his wallet.

"Thirty nine dollars."

With a sigh Jacob pulls out his wallet producing the perfect amount of money, and I don't bother to argue with him to pay half for my meal. If he want's to play then by all means I wont be the one to stop him.

"Ready to go back to the dorms?" Jacob asked as soon as Edward left.

"Sure," I nooned stifling a ywan.

Great, I have to walk back to my apartments in the cold looking like this.

"Bye Monna." Jacob calls out, and I turn to look at the woman behind the counter, wiping it down.

"See you later sweetheart, and you too Isabella, you two kids have a good night alright." She tells us her mexican accent thick, and we both smile towards her.

"You too." Jacob chuckles opening the door for me.

My eyes wander down the counter, where Edward is leaning with his elbows behind he counter, watching me with a intest gaze, as soon as he notices me, he panics, taking a step back to straighten himself out but he slips on something, knocking the coffee holder off of its stand, as it crashes to the floor.

"Oh, Edward." Monna sighs walking closer to him, and I don't get to see what happens as Jacob pushes lightly on my shoulder, leading me out into the cold air.

That guy really is a klutz.

At least I got what I needed for the night, I can't wait to tell Isabella.

 **A/N**

 **Izzy is just so easy to write about, it just flows so quickly. I wasn't going to have Edward in this chapter, but I felt like he needed to pop his head back into the book, and get into the action so more.**

 **If you liked this chapter vote and comment, and tell my your thoughts XD**

 **Love you guys see you next time xx**


	22. Isabella 11

Isabella PoV

I waited and waited all night for Izzy's text. When it got to eleven and I needed to get to sleep before class I decided to just call her. She probably just forgot. I needed to know what happened when she was out to lunch with Jacob.

I sigh, sitting up in bed, pulling the duvet higher up my body. The phone rang and rang, until she finally picked up.

"Hello," Izzy answers calmly, followed by the sound of food crunching loud against the microphone.

"Izzy? What are you doing? Did you just get home?" I question, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nah, I got back hours ago, just watching some program called family guy, fucking hilarious." She tells me, her voice muffled as she continues to eat.

"Why didn't you call me?" I practically whine at her.

"I didn't know I had to." She answers simply, not even apologizing for her mistake.

"Well, what happened?" I ask her, nibbling on my finger nail nervously.

"I got to ride on his bike, I ate a lot of food, and I got all the information I needed-" She lists off stopping to shovel more food into her mouth no doubt. "I'm coming over there tommorow anyway, so chill and get some shut eye."

"It's hard to chill when your sister is plotting something pretending to be you." I point out.

"Oh stop complaining," She grumbles. "Hey, do you know someone named Edward Cullen?" She questions, shoveling more food into her mouth, then laughing at something.

"Um, no, should I?"

"Nah, it's not important, just wondering." She answers. "I'll see you tomorrow sis." She tells me and just before I can tell her goodnight she hangs up.

Crawling quickly out of the bed sheets, I cross the room and put my phone on charge for tomorrow. I wonder if I will be seeing Tanya tonight?

Probably not.

I lay back down on my warm bed, curling up under the sheets and breathing in the smell of lavender washing powder that the college uses. I close my eyes, the sound of sirens passing in the night the last thing I hear before sleep overcomes me.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off at seven o'clock even though it's a Saturday. Groaning, I hear another very aggravated groan from the other side of the room.

"Turn that thing off, ugh!" Tanya whines, ripping her pillow from underneath her head, and throwing it on top of her head, trying to cover her ears.

I rush from my bed, well aware that I didn't set an alarm for today. Of course when I disconnect my phone from my charger, I see the caller ID and it's Eric.

My heart skips a beat as I look down at the name flashing across my screen. Breath Isabella, I tell myself.

Looking at Tanya, laying on her bed still in her dress prior the night before, I take the best option, and take the phone out into the hall.

With my heart in my throat, my numb fingers press answer. Holding the phone up tentatively to my ear, I wait for him to speak first.

All I hear is this crackling noise on the other side, then a long sigh.

"Isabella?" He finally speaks, and the first word he says in my name.

My heart dances in joy as a warm feeling radiates across my body. I'm too nervous to say anything, but scared that if I don't he will hang up.

"Eric." I repeat back in a quiet voice, gulping afterwards.

Did I make a bad choice?

"Can we meet today? To talk?" He asks me, and I can hear the small crack in his voice as he talks.

"Yes." I say immediately, nodding my head even though he can't see it.

"Okay. Um, I'll meet you at the school entrance at three?" He says in a questioning voice.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I say, trying to cover up my happiness.

 **A/N**

 **It's been a long while but here is a small update for you guys, just to update date the story a bit.**


	23. Izzy 12

Izzy PoV

After arriving at the college, and hearing Isabella go on and on about Eric calling and asking to meet, she finally went for a shower and I escaped the room.

I walked outside to the courtyard, taking the same route that I did yesterday, going toward the football pitch. It was time to finally break down this prick and see how he likes being humiliated. But instead of just one person, I want everyone to see him breakdown.

Peering around the corner of the bleachers, I see him, his uniform discarded on the side of the pitch, leaving him in some shorts and a white vest top. A girl is sitting down on the bench infront of him, where the coach usually sits. She is just watching him, smiling as he jogs up and down in front of her stretching and flexing his muscles.

What a douche.

Pursing my lips, I go back to being hidden around the corner, and debate what to do. This is until of course I hear a small yelp beside me. Whoever it is grabs on to my arm in a panic, making me fall with them, or more directly on top of them. I groan feeling there metal on there belt digging into my hip.

I push my self up, and glare at the scared idiot below me.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing!" I whisper shout at him.

"I saw you, and I wanted to come and talk to you." He stutters, his adam's apple bobbing profusely.

"Don't ever follow me again. Got it." I warn him, daring him with my eyes,

He gulps nodding his head repeatedly.

I hear murmurs being to fill the air, and turn my head slightly. He must be talking with that girl...

"Um, can you maybe, get off me, please?" Edward asks, and I turn to him smirking.

"Why is this turning you on? Being all pressed up against each other." I tease him, not being able to control the humor behind the situation.

Until I feel something growing against me of course.

I push my self up off him straight away, and my lip curls up over my lip in disbelief. Is he serious right now? Poor guy probably hasn't had much... contact with the female body.

"I'm sorry." He panics, the embarrassment clear in his rosy cheeks.

He licks across his braces, tucking his top back inside of his pants and neatening his tie. My god this guy is such a nerd.

"So can I get you number so I can call you sometime?" I hear Riley ask and my focus is back onto what I'm actually hear to do.

Enough fun and games.

"Look Edward, just go and do some calculus or something." I say, turning my back to him and tip toeing towards the edge of the bleachers.

"Sure, I would love that." The girl says.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispers in my ear, making me jump slightly.

Aggravated, I turn and glare at him.

"Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth? Leave." I spit at him.

"Or we could just skip the phone call and go back to my dorm. My roomates not in all day." He tells her, and I roll my eyes by how smooth he is being.

"What do you want from Riley Biers?" Edward asks me, and I groan, nearing my breaking point.

If he doesn't leave I will make him leave.

"That's none of your business." I snap, looking around the corner and seeing him stroking the girl's cheek.

How cheesy can this guy get?

"He used to be my roommate you know." Edward says.

Slowly I turn on the spot, and raise my eyebrow at him. He could have some serious infromation on Riley. How he operates? When he operates? And who exactly he operates with?

I've had my very own spy right in front of me.

"So, you know alot about him then?" I ask him, and he sniffle, he noes making a disgusting sound.

"Sure, I was his roommate for near enough two years." He says simply, looking confused by my smile.

"I think me and you should talk, but not now, I'll meet you tommorow morning in the parking lot, say around twelvish." I tell him.

He nods, and I smile, walking past him, and heading back towards Isabella's dorm room, ready to hear the whole speech about walking out without telling her and blah, blah, blah.


	24. Isabella 12

Isabella PoV

"This place looks so cool." I say lamely as I stand akwardly next to Eric.

I glance down at my feet, nibbling down on the skin on the inside of my lip out of nervousness. Eric looks so calm, while on the inside I'm having a complete nervous meltdown. I let my eyes trail greedily up his body to look at his face.

I sigh.

Still the same butterflies rise in my stomach as I see his polite little smile.

"It does," he agrees and looks away from me. "Let's go get a seat, it's starting to get cold out."

I wish things weren't this awkward and tense between us right now. Even as we walk towards the dinner, there's space between us that I wish wasn't there. But I know its all my fault. I am am the one who cheated on him in the first place, even if I was to drunk to realise what I was doing.

Eric holds the door open for me like a gentlemen, and I step inside getting a strong smell of pancakes and honey. I look around only to catch a guy behind the counter staring at me with big wide eyes. I notice his white apron covered in stains, his yellow and purple srippy top, his large square shaped glasses and the flash of his metal braces. I confused at his reaction to seeing me, and even more consumed by how quickly he turns when our eyes meet.

Weird.

"Here, let's go sit over there." Eric points out guiding me over towards a booth.

My head feels lightheaded as he gently places his hand on the small of my back guiding me. This is a good sign right? It has to be. I've missed the simple gestures like this. My heart flutters like it did two years ago when I met him at band camp. He would always 'accidentally' touch my hand or tuck my hair behind my ear, and my heart would always react.

We take our seats in the booth. Me sitting directly on the opposite side of the table to him. I rest my arms on the table as I smile slightly at him, still a little wary about this whole situation. Why did he call me here? Why now? Does he want to go out again? Does he want me to stay away from him?

"Hello, I will be your, um, waiter for this evening, what can I get you both?" We hear a guy ask.

When I look up its the guy I saw behind the counter, the one who acted strangely towards me. Even now he is acting strange. He is trying not to be obvious, but his eyes keep on flickering between me and Eric. He looks really, really confused.

"I'll have the quarter pounder, with cheese fires on the side. But no tomatoes or onions and no mayonnaise." Eric tells the waiter, while I quickly scan over my menu, not wanting to make the poor waiter wait any longer.

"I'll have the mushroom soup, thank you." I tell the guy with a polite smile.

His eyebrows drawn together and his lips press into a straight line, as he nods, his hands shaking slightly, as he retrieves the menus from our table.

"And for drinks?" He quickly question.

"Just water for the both of us." Eric answers him.

I smile slightly to my self, happy that he remembered my distaste for fizzy drinks with meals. The waiter, pushes his glasses up his nose, and quickly nods his head walking away, and escaping into what I presume is the kitchen, as a trail of white smoke flows out of the door.

I dismiss his behavior, and focus solely on Eric, as I leans slightly forward, getting closer to him.

"This place is really nice, thank you for taking me here." I mumbled, fidgeting with the ends of my knitted sweater.

"I thought it would be good for us to finally...talk, about stuff." He hints, and a bad feeling rises in the pit of my stomach from how serious he sounds.

"I think...thats a good idea." I take a deep breath, clutching my hands together in one big fist.

"Good." He said, nodding and looking down at the table.

"I-" We both stop and smile slightly from speaking at the same time.

"You go first." He insists, and I shake my head.

"No, you go first." I insist, wanting to hear what he has to say more then anything.

"Okay... I've missed you Isabella. And the more time we have been apart the more I realise no matter how much you hurt me, I still love you. I just don't know if the love I have for you is strong enough for me to forgive you for what you have done," he says the last part with a sadness in his eyes, that makes me gulp.

"You don't know how sorry I am about that," I manage to say, through my voice cracking. "I never, never stopped loving you. What happened, was the biggest mistake of my life. Especially since I lost you becuase of it. You know if I could go back, I would change everything."

I nearly burst out crying at my confession, when the waiter begins to carry our food our way. I quickly stright myself up, and look out of the window to hide my reddening cheeks.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter stutters, before leaving us again.

"I didn't want to make you sad Isabella. I invited here so I could- so we could try and see if we could go back to how things were." Eric tells me.

"And do you think we can?" I question him, and he gives me small smile picking up his knife and fork.

"I'll tell you after we eat." He jokes, and I can't help but grin back at him.

###

"Thank you so much for that meal, it was really good." I exclaim, beaming towards Eric.

"It was." He agrees patting his lips down with a napkin, but missing a glob of ketchup on his chin.

"You missed a spot." I chuckle, pointing towards his chin.

"Oh-" He wipes at his chin, only smearing the ketchup across it.

"Still there." I joke. "Here let me." I say picking up my napkin and stretching across the table. I wipe at the spear, making sure its all gone. Then I can't help but be pulled in by the smell of his coulonge.

I breath it in, recalling happy memories. I always loved Eric's scent. I look into his brown eyes, captivated by how close we are. My heart sings in joy, as I begin to turn my head and move closer to him. As I lean in closer my lips nearly touching his, he sighs and turns his head away from me.

In embarrassment I back away sitting back in my seat quickly.

"Sorry." I quickly say.

I've just messed it up haven't I... Why am I so stupid?

"No, I'm sorry. It's just a bit, too soon." Eric reassures me, but it does nothing to ease my embarrassment.

"I have to go to the restroom, excuse me." I quickly say, standing to my feet and rushing towards the small corridor besides the kitchen door.

I quickly go to the end of the small hall and rush into the girls bathroom. Ignoring the other girls in there, I rush into a bathroom stall and sit on the toilet lid. I put my head in my hands and silently pray to God that I haven't just screwed up what might be my one chance at happiness.

Once I have actually gone to the toilet and not just have a small break down in the stall, I step outside only to see the waiter waiting. I send him a small mile, before turning to walk down the corridor but he pulls on my arm making me face him. My eyes grow wide in confusion, and I stand there baffled, as he tries to find the courage to speak.

"What- what game are you playing Isabella?" He questions me.

"Excuse me?" I say shocked. How does he know my name? and what the hell is he on about?

"Yesterday it was Jacob, and now this guy. Then there's you acting weird about James this morning. Is this why you want me to tell you about James? Because I didn't think of you as a slut." He says, but once he has said it all the colour drains from his face.

My mouth drops wide open at this stranger, and I am confused at first until I realise what must be going on. It was Izzy who was with Jacob yesterday, and of course she was doing something about James this morning.

Oh god... this is what mum used to refer to as a sticky situation.

"I- I'm not a slut... Excuse me." I mumbled, not knowing what to do.

I quickly turn, escaping down the hallway. When I enter back into the main restaurant I don't take my seat, but instead just stand next to our table.

"Can we leave now? I'm just not feeling too well." I lie, looking towards the corridor in a panic.

"If this is about what happened-"

"No, no I just don't feel good." I rush out the words.

"Okay, I'll just find the waiter and pay."

"No!" I quickly say, and he looks at me confused. "Just leave the money on the table." I tell him.

"Isabella, its not like in the movies, if you leave money ont he table, someone will just take it. I won't be one second." He says calmly, trying to soothe my worries.

I stand there helpless as the waiter walks back into the dinner, and Eric spots him. Eric walks away before I can continue my argument and walks towards the waiter. I stand there panicking, as Eric hands him the money. I see the waiters mouth move, and I can feel my heart in my throat.

What if he tells Eric and Jacob and James? Eric will think I'm some kind of slut, and will never get back with me. He will never believe that it was all Izzy.

Eric begins to walk back towards me, and I relax a little when he smiles at me.

"See, all sorted." He tease me, and I let out a weak chuckle.

I send a quick look towards the waiter in worry, before following Eric towards the door.

"Oh, and I think we can work this out." Eric tells me

"I think we can too." I grin.

Even through my happiness I can't help but wonder who that waiter was, and what Izzy has been getting up to when she has been using my identity.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry guys, my life has been hectic. My first year of college is nearly ending, so I'm trying to complete all my assignments. Because I don't get exams, its all down to course work on my course.**

 **Thanks for reading, I wrote this really quick, so sorry about any mistakes, which there most definitely will be.**


	25. Izzy 13

**Izzy PoV**

I'm beyond aggravated. Standing right under the sun, in the middle of a college parking lot, in the itchiest clothes that Isabella has ever fucking owned. I swear I'm buying that girl fabric softener for her birthday.

But that's not the only reason I'm aggravated. It's near enough one o'clock and that idiot Edward still isn't here. All I want is some information from the guy, not a waste of my time.

As my phone rings, I pull it out and hit ignore without a second thought. I haven't got time for a ten-minute chat with Isabella about her great night out with her boyfriend.

 _Ugh, where the hell is he?_

My phone rings again and I clench my teeth in annoyance. Pulling out the annoying machine, I glare down at my sister's name flashing across the screen. I hate how persistent this girl can be at times.

"Isabella Swan speaking." I joke, putting on my false sweet and innocent voice.

"Izzy! You need to help me!" Isabella whispers in a panic, her voice coming through full of static.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask her, worried by the shakiness in her voice.

"Some guy you have been talking to is at my door. I don't know what to tell him, so I've just been quite but he still won't leave." She tells me, still whispering.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry I'm on my way up okay." I said, trying to be calming.

"Okay," She lets out a deep breath. "Okay." She breathes.

If that's Edward up there then what the hell is he doing. I said to meet in the parking lot, not at Isabella's dorm room. For fuck sake, I can't help but vent in my head as I'm forced to walk across campus to the girl's dorm. Itching my way up the stairs, I can hear Edward's voice the closer I get.

"I'm really sorry about what I said Isabella, I didn't mean it, I was just confused. Please don't ignore me-" What the hell is he on about?

"Edward," I say slowly, as I approach him.

He jumps letting out a weird noise that was between a yelp and a high pitched scream. His cheeks redden from what I'm sure is embarrassment. I'd be embarrassed too if I made that noise.

"I thought I told you to meet me in the parking lot?" I question, I try to sound innocent, but I can't help but let a little bit of my aggravation pour out into my voice.

"I, um, didn't know if you would still want to talk to me after what happened last night," He mumbles, looking down at the floor.

Last night? I was watching the Simpsons movie naked with a bowl of popcorn, I don't recall ever seeing Edward.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him, getting slightly frustrated.

"Last night...at the dinner, you were with Eric," He says slowly, his eyebrows draw together and now he looks as confused as me.

Oh, he's not talking about me, he's talking about Isabella. Wait, he met Isabella last night, this can't be good.

"Oh, right, yeah. Well don't worry, I've forgotten about what happened already," I lightly chuckle.

I actually have no fucking clue about what happened.

"Really?" He asks sounding hopeful.

I internally cringe as he smiles at me, showing me his braces yet again. He's nearly an adult and he's still wearing braces. He suddenly pulls out a tissue to sneeze into, his nose making such a loud fucking noise I'm surprised the building didn't shake. When he sniffles and pulls the tissue away I try to hide my disgust by slowly taking a step away from him.

"Really. Now, why don't we go somewhere to talk about Riley," I offer, hoping to get him away from the door.

"Why don't we just go into your dorm room?" He questions then begin's to blush.

"My roommate doesn't like boys to be in our room," I quickly lie.

"Tanya Denali... doesn't like boys in her room?" He questions slowly in disbelief.

Why does he have to question everything I say? For fuck sake, this guy is driving me crazy, I just want to throttle him. Calm down Izzy, you need this information on Riley first, then you can throttle him.

"Yes she doesn't like boys in her room, now let's go while the day is still young," I joke, giggling like the innocent girl I'm trying to portray.

"Where are we going?"

"Yes, where are you two going?" I hear another voice appear behind me.

Turning around slowly I find myself looking into a pair of cold brown eyes. I look him up and down from his polished shoes to his ironed pants, to his smart shirt and checkered waistcoat. He has dark olive skin and quite long black hair with quite the boyish facial features.

 _Oh_ great _another nerd, now who the hell is this?!_

"Um... just for a walk, to chat," I say slowly, not knowing what to do.

This is painfully awkward. The guy in front of me sucks in a deep breath before averting his gaze on me. He looks to the ground shaking his head like he is disappointed.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. I'm sorry Isabella," He says sadly, turning around he begins to walk away.

I hear the door next to me being forcefully yanked open and my eyes go wide when I hear my sister's voice.

"No! Eric wait I can explain!" Isabella calls out to him desperately.

Shit, shit...shit.

"Isabella?" He questions, eyes wide as he looks between us.

"Oh God," I hear a frail voice behind me, and I turn just in time to see Edward's eyes roll back.

"Shit." I curse, before rushing forward to grab his body before it hits the ground.

I huff as I try to heave his body up by myself. Looking around, I realize someone could come out at any minute and see me and Isabella together. The plan will be ruined if people find out were twins.

"Isabella, help me bring him inside, before people see us," I quickly explain.

I grab ahold of his body by hooking my arms under his shoulders. Isabella obeys, running to the end of Edward's body and lifting him up by his ankles.

"Eric, can you open the door please," Isabella talks to the boy who's face is still gobsmacked.

He suddenly springs to life, opening the dorm room door for us, as we drag Edward's body inside. For a scrawny guy, he's pretty heavy. Isabella gives out an exhausted huff, letting his legs fall to the ground once he's inside. I, on the other hand, grab a pillow and slowly lower his head down to it. Don't want to risk giving him a concussion.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Eric pleads, looking at me for answers.

"Eric...this is my sister Izzy," Isabella answers him gesturing to me.

"Your sister? As in the one who is in jail?" He asks, with wide eyes.

"Well, obviously I'm not in jail," I quip sarcastically while slumping down onto Isabella's bed.

Eric gives Isabella an incredulous look, after hearing my reply. I take the opportunity to itch at my legs. These clothes might actually be the death of me.

"Mom lied about her release date, I didn't know she was coming out of jail so soon, it was a surprise to me as well." Isabella defends.

I pursed my lips looking at Edward's body by my feet. His mouth is parted showing me the metal wrapped tightly around his teeth. His glasses are falling down his nose and his hair is a complete mess. I hope he doesn't start drooling.

"Okay...and why is she dressed exactly like you?" Eric points out.

Using the tip of my toe I give Edward's side a small jolt. Hmm... this is the second time since I've been out of jail that someone has fainted on me. I kick his side a bit more harshly, making his body shake from the force.

"It's a long story..." she trails off looking towards me. "Izzy stop kicking him," she scolds me.

"I'm just checking to see if he's still breathing," I say calmly, kicking him again.

Everyone jumps as Edward takes a huge intake of air, sitting upright and looking around the room frantically.

"What happened? Where am I?" He panics, looking at Isabella before his wide eyes turn to me.

"You fainted, and your in Isabella's room," I inform him, leaning back on the bed, I use my palms to keep me upright.

"There's two of you-" He said slowly as if talking to himself.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, he rises off the floor, his body swaying slightly. He looks between me and Isabella in confusion before letting his eyes rest on me.

"Isabella?" He points at me, but I shake my head in reply.

"I'm Isabella," My sister's gentle voice makes Edward jump slightly.

"And my name's Izzy," I introduce, smirking.

"I'm so confused," Edward groans under his breath, rubbing his forehead.

"I guess we better explain," Isabella said, directing her eyes to me.

I rolled my eyes, collapsing onto my back so my body laid flat on the bed. I stare at the ceiling while listening to Isabella explain the situation to the boys.

It doesn't matter if two people knew who I am or the plan we have going on. I'm still going through with it for the sake of my sister. No asshole hurts someone I love without paying the conciseness.


End file.
